Into Your Gravity
by Fernii
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Quando Luna comete um erro que a faz parar em um tempo no qual ela nunca imaginou estar, o que vai acontecer antes que ela volte? E o que ela vai fazer quando se der conta que Tom Riddle está no mesmo ano que ela?
1. Não Há Cura para Curiosidade

**Into Your Gravity**  
Chapter One: Não Há Cura Para a Curiosidade

* * *

**A/N:** A fic é UA do 7º ano do Harry, pondo a Luna no 6º.

* * *

_Set me free, leave me be  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am  
And I stand so tall  
Just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're onto me  
All over me  
You loved me because I'm fragile  
When I thought I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone  
--Sara Bareilles, Gravity_

* * *

"Olá", Luna disse gentilmente ao abrir a porta do compartimento em que estavam Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, Neville Longbottom, e Ginny Weasley. Quando o trem começou a se mover ela se sentou ao lado de Ginny.

"Oi, Luna," disse Ron que se esforçava em não rir da sua aparência, ela estava vestindo um suéter amarelo claro e uma saia vermelha, bem como seus habituais brincos de rabanete, e além de tudo, meias até o joelho, roxas.

"Como foram as suas férias", perguntou Hermione.

"Ah, foram boas, meu pai e eu passamos a maior parte delas à procura de um espécime vivo do bufador de chifre enrugado".

Mordendo os lábios para impedir algum outro comentário Hermione disse, "É? E você encontrou um?".

"Não", respondeu Luna sonhadora, "suponho que, quando eles ouviram que estávamos procurando por eles, todos deixaram a área. Eles são criaturas muito tímidas".

Isto, aparentemente, foi demais para Hermione, mas Harry rapidamente interrompeu antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa desagradável. "Que pena", disse, atirando um olhar à Hermione.

Luna suspirou. "Sim, mas tudo bem. Como têm estado todos vocês?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Gina, cada um deu uma breve explicação de seu verão, enquanto Luna assentia, educadamente interessada.

Eles conversaram por várias horas, Luna ocasionalmente mencionando algo que causava um olhar nada lisonjeiro no rosto de Hermione, particularmente quando ela mencionou o fato de que seu pai planejava fazer um inquérito sobre se o Ministério da Magia, de fato, possuía diversos heliopatas*.

"Você sabe, é claro, que heliopatas sequer realmente existem, certo?" Hermione disse rangendo os dentes, incapaz de se impedir.

Luna deu um olhar estranhamente azedo antes de dizer: "Claro que eles existem."

Hermione, por apreço à Luna e por desejar evitar um confronto, não disse nada.

A bruxa do carrinho de doces chegou, e cada um deles comprou alguma coisa. Luna estava mordendo uma varinha de alcaçuz quando de repente ela apontou para Neville e disse "Qual o problema com Trevo?"

Trevo, o sapo, estava no colo de Neville, e no momento atual, ele parecia estar engasgado com uma correntinha muito longa e fina.

"Oh, não! Trevor!" Neville gritou.

Alguns momentos de pânico seguiram-se antes que Luna calmamente pegasse o sapo das mãos de Neville. Ela o levou para perto dela, ignorando seus ruídos desagradáveis de ânsia, e inclinou a cabeça sobre ele, de forma que seu cabelo longo, louro escuro formou uma espécie de cortina em torno de seu colo e do sapo, de tal modo que os outros não podiam ver exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. No entanto, após alguns momentos, os sons de náusea pararam e quando ela olhou para cima novamente, ela estava segurando uma longa correntinha em uma mão e acariciando costas Trevo com a outra.

"Ele está bem, apenas um pouco surpreso, eu acho", disse ela calmamente enquanto entregava o sapo de volta para Neville.

"Você salvou! O que você fez?", disse Neville, enquanto seu rosto cheio de preocupação ficava relaxada novamente.

"Eu apenas tive que persuadi-la para fora dele", respondeu Luna, como se os anfíbios persuadidos fosse perfeitamente normal. Enquanto o resto deles amontoavam-se em torno de Trevo para se certificarem de que estava tudo bem, Luna olhou para a correntinha que tinha na mão. Em seu final havia uma pequena ampulheta banhada em ouro e apesar de estar ligeiramente cheia de saliva de sapo, era muito linda. Olhando de relance para os outros, ela envolveu gentilmente da correntinha envolta do pescoço e inspecionando a ampulheta mais de perto, ela a tocou casualmente, fazendo-a girar em seu eixo. Encantado, ela a rodou de novo e de novo e de novo, continuando incessantemente durante vários minutos até que ouviu um grito.

"_Luna! Isso é o meu vira-tempo!_" Hermione gritou de repente, seu rosto branco pastoso.

Mas um segundo depois Luna se foi.

"Ah não", disse Hermione, andando para lá e para cá. "Ah não, ah não, ah não, ah não."

Harry, Gina, Neville, Rony e todos olharam para ela com olhares estupefatos em seus rostos.

"O que vamos fazer?" De repente ela gritou, desabando na cadeira vaga de Luna.

Harry timidamente disse: "Erm, bem, ela foi para o passado, então?

"Claro que ela foi para o passado, Harry! Isso é terrível! "Hermione gritou, correndo uma mão trêmula através de seu cabelo espesso.

"Por que você tem um vira-tempo?" Ginny perguntou.

"Sim, eu pensava que você tinha devolvido para McGonagall," Ron disse, parecendo claramente verde.

"Quer dizer que você tinha um antes?" Ginny perguntou, esquecendo o assunto em questão por um momento, em favor de curiosidade.

"Sim, sim, eu devolvi, mas consegui novamente, McGonagall me enviou esse verão junto com carta de monitora-chefe. Alguma coisa sobre ter aulas demais somado com os deveres de monitora-chefe, mas como não havia mais ninguém para o trabalho - Oh, isso é horrível!" Disse Hermione rapidamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Decidindo não insistir, Ron sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e desajeitadamente deu tapinhas nas costas dela. "Isso vai acabar bem", ele disse, embora o seu rosto, dissesse exatamente o contrário.

"N-não, n-não vai," Hermione disse, começando a chorar. "Eu deixei ele no bolso, e ele deve ter caído e, em seguida, Trevo tentou comê-lo, e – não temos idéia de quão longe no passado ela foi! Pelo que nós sabemos, ela ficou lá girando a droga da coisa por cin-cinco mi-mi-minutos!" Ela gemeu.

Olhando suplicante para Harry ajudar, Ron disse, "Olha, Hermione, nós vamos conversar com McGonagall quando chegarmos à escola, tudo bem?"

Hermione soluçou por alguns minutos, fazendo seu corpo todo tremer, Harry e Ginny e até mesmo Neville a cercaram, tentando confortá-la. Depois de muito lhe terem assegurado que não era culpa dela, e que tudo iria dar certo, ela olhou para eles com lágrimas visíveis em seu rosto, então limpou seu rosto molhado e disse: "Sim, eu suponho que você está certo, não adianta a gente se preocupar com isso agora, e tenho certeza que a professora McGonagall vai saber o que fazer" mas disse isso como se estivesse tentando se convencer tanto quanto a eles.

O resto da viagem de trem foi, sem dúvida, a mais longa que eles já tiveram.

"_Luna! Isso é o meu vira-tempo!_" Hermione gritou de repente, seu rosto branco pastoso.

Luna queria dizer algo de volta, mas naquele momento, a ampulheta parou de girar. Naquele mesmo momento, o compartimento do trem em torno dela começou a rapidamente se dissolver. Luna, completamente apanhada desprevenida talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, tentou gritar, mas não conseguia fazer qualquer ruído porque ele parecia voar para trás extremamente rápido, isso continuou pelo que lhe pareceu pelo menos dez minutos, então, de repente, sentiu chão sólido sob seus pés e ela caiu. Ela caiu sobre um assento, e, olhando ao redor, ela percebeu que estava no mesmo compartimento no Expresso de Hogwarts que ela tinha acabado de sair, mas agora ela estava completamente sozinha. Demorou um momento para firmar-se, ela parou e olhou para fora da janela, o céu lá fora era já escuro, com estrelas cintilantes, e ao longe ela podia ver as luzes e torres do castelo de Hogwarts. Suspirando com alívio, ela saiu do compartimento, olhou para cima e para baixo no corredor, até mesmo pondo a cabeça dentro de alguns compartimentos procurando por qualquer um que ainda estivesse a bordo, antes de decidir que o Expresso de Hogwarts estava completamente deserto.

_Seja lá o que aconteceu, pensou, todo mundo já saiu do trem. _

Então la começou a sair do comboio. Ela olhou em volta mais uma vez procurando por um sinal de alguém, mas depois de não ver ninguém, nem mesmo o testrálios puxando as carruagens, ela começou a longa caminhada até a escola a pé.

* * *

**N/T: **Olá!

Como deu pra notar pelas siglas que usei no inicio da fic e agora no finzinho, essa é uma mera tradução, não uma fic totalmente inédita. Maaaaaas... essa é a primeira vez dela em portugês, então _prety please _sejam legais e deixem reviews! ;)

A original também se chama Into Your Gravity e é de autoria de sockyferret, que muito gentilmente autorizou essa tradução.

Até o exato momento em que estou postando esse capítulo a fic tem 27 no total e não está finalizada. Isso pelo menos garante que por muito tempo vocês tenham atualizações regulares.

Quem estiver interessado, esse é o link da versão original, em inglês (não esqueçam de tirar os espaços!): www . fanfiction . net/s/3712048/1/Into_Your_Gravity

Não esqueçam de clicar no botãozinho e deixar review! =D

* * *

*****Heliopatas: Esta criatura não tem uma existência comprovada, pelo que muitas bruxas e feiticeiros acreditam que eles não passam de fábulas. Os heliopatas são espíritos do fogo, enormes e flamejantes que galopam pela terra, queimando tudo por onde passam. Foi primeiramente citado no o 5º livro quando Luna Lovegood proclama que Cornelius Fudge tem um exército de heliopatas ao seu comando.


	2. Em que Ano Nós Estamos?

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Two: Em Que Ano Nós Estamos?

* * *

"_This time, like all times, is a very good one, if we but know what to do with it."  
--Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Luna chegou às grandes portas de carvalho para o castelo e puxou a que estava aberta. Ela entrou no hall de entrada quentinho e ouviu os sons familiares de vozes que vinham do Salão Principal, começou então seu caminho para as portas do Salão Principal e estava prestes a abri-las, quando uma voz atrás dela disse: "Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, senhorita?"

Luna se virou para ver um Albus Dumbledore com uma aparência muito mais jovem, seu cabelo e barba ainda ruivos e muito mais curtos. Ele estava, obviamente, preste a liderar os alunos do novo primeiro ano ao Salão, e eles estavam atrás dele olhando para ela com uma mistura de nervosos e curiosos.

Por um momento, Luna estava tentada a ficar de queixo caído ao olhar parar Dumbledore apenas porque ele estava vivo. "Professor Dumbledore!", Disse ela.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela com seus olhos azuis penetrantes. "Eu receio não saber o seu nome."

Mais uma vez, ela ficou pasma por um momento, antes de lembrar o que foi Hermione quem gritou para ela: _Luna! Isso é o meu vira-tempo!_ Luna tinha ouvido falar de vira-tempos antes, embora ela nunca antes tivesse visto um. "_Devo ter voltado no tempo. Oh, que interessante!_" pensou consigo mesma.

"Sou Luna Lovegood", ela declarou, recuperando a compostura. Por um momento, ela considerou dizer a verdade a Dumbledore ali mesmo, mas, depois de dar uma olhada aos alunos do primeiro ano, decidiu esperar. "Senhor, posso encontrá-lo depois do banquete? É muito importante", disse ela.

Dumbledore olhou por cima dos óculos para ela por um instante antes de decidir que ela era confiável, e disse: "Tudo bem. E se você desejar de participar da festa, você pode."

"Obrigada, professor", respondeu Luna, e ela seguiu com o primeiro ano ao Salão Principal. Ela não percebeu os olhares curiosos na sua direção enquanto ela caminhava para a mesa Ravenclaw inconsientemente. "Olá," ela disse suavemente, enquanto se sentava ao lado de uma menina de cabelos negros que parecia ter sua idade. A garota deu uma espiadela em Luna e suas roupas estranhas.

A seleção passou rapidamente e Luna, como de costume, batia palmas com entusiasmo sempre que um novo Ravenclaw era anunciado, isso causou ainda mais olhares de espanto na direção dela, mas ainda assim ela ainda não percebeu. Ao longo do banquete que sucedeu a seleção, ela conversou um pouco com a menina de cabelos negros, que disse muito pouco em troca.

Finalmente, o banquete acabou e Luna ficou para trás enquanto o resto dos alunos saiam do Salão Principal em direção à cama. Luna se esticou e deu um longo bocejo.

"Cansada, Miss Lovegood?" Uma voz perguntou ao seu lado.

Olhando para o rosto de Dumbledore, ela sorriu agradavelmente e disse: "Ah, sim, eu tive um dia longo."

"Bem, eu espero que você esteja acordada para falar comigo agora que a festa acabou", disse ele, com os olhos brilhando.

"Oh, absolutamente", respondeu ela se levantando.

Dumbledore a levou para fora do Salão Principal e subiram várias escadas até ao seu escritório. Luna olhou em volta, interessada em todos os livros e leu títulos como "Animagia: O Guia Completo", e "Transfiguração Avançada".

"Então, você ensina Transfiguração agora?", Ela perguntou levemente.

Dumbledore sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, e apontou para ela se sentar em frente a ele. "Exatamente", respondeu ele.

Luna sorriu outro lado da mesa para ele, seus grandes olhos azuis acinzentados olhando para os azuis claros dele.

Dumbledore retornou o sorriso antes de dizer "Agora, Miss Lovegood, se você tivesse a bondade de me dizer que faz aqui? Ou talvez você me permita arriscar um palpite."

Luna levantou as sobrancelhas. "Claro."

Dumbledore pressionou a ponta dos dedos juntos na frente de seu rosto e disse: "Você é do futuro?"

Satisfeito, Luna disse, "Bem, sim, eu sou."

Recostado na cadeira e sorrindo, Dumbledore disse: "Ah, eu pensei que fosse. Se o seu vestuário e comportamento não fossem pistas suficientes, o vira-tempo em torno de seu pescoço, certamente seria. Então, por favor, me diga, como chegou aqui?"

Luna contou a história com toda a calma, como se ela estivesse falando sobre o tempo. Quando ela terminou, Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então, você é do ano de 1997? Isso está certo?"

Luna assentiu.

"Bem, tudo isso é do maior interesse, e como você pode imaginar, eu estou tendo bastante dificuldade em me dominar para não a bombardear com perguntas," Dumbledore disse após um momento.

"Ah, gostaria de saber sobre o futuro?" Luna perguntou.

"Sim, é claro que eu gostaria, mas realmente seria muito melhor se você não me contasse. Me dizendo algo poderia fazer uma bagunça nas coisas, você sabe", disse ele, seus olhos brilhando. "Agora, em que casa você esteve, está, ou vai estar, dependendo de como você encara a situação?"

"Ravenclaw," ela respondeu.

"Ah, claro, eu sabia que o momento que eu a vi. Pois bem, certamente sabe como chegar na torre de Ravenclaw. Creio que as meninas do sexto ano vão cumprimentá-la muito calorosamente ", disse ele.

"Como assim, senhor?", Disse.

"Bem, você deve continuar a sua educação escolar, mesmo agora, Miss Lovegood. Seu tempo no passado não será desperdiçado", ele respondeu alegremente. "Vamos colocá-la para as classes que você teria tomado em seu próprio tempo. Vou alertar o Diretor Dippet dessa situação inusitada, mas eu acho que vou mantê-la sigilosa dos demais professores. E você, é claro, deve ser discreta com os outros alunos. Vou ter seus horários e vestes escolares esperando por você na parte da manhã. Eu suponho que você gostaria de algumas roupas também", disse ele, pensativo.

"Mas não voltarei para o meu próprio tempo?", Perguntou ela, começando a sentir o início de pânico.

"Absolutamente", respondeu ele, "tão logo eu possa descobrir como chegar lá. Agora, faça uma lista de suas aulas para mim, e então você poderá ir!"

Agora, sentindo bastante chateada, ela rabiscou para baixo sua lista de classe para ele, antes de levantar-se da cadeira.

Dumbledore pôs-se de pé também. "Ora, ora, não fique tão preocupada, no final tudo dará certo, no fim sempre dá", disse ele. "Desejo-lhe uma boa noite, e durma bem! Você tem um longo dia pela frente amanhã, e não queremos você cochilando durante as lições, queremos?" E inclinou-se em despedida enquanto ela como ela ia em direção à porta. "Boa noite, Miss Lovegood."

"Boa noite, Professor." Ela estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta quando se virou para trás "Senhor?"

"Sim, Miss Lovegood?"

"Em que ano nós estamos?"

Ele riu. "É 1943, Miss Lovegood."

"Oh! Eu certamente não virei o vira-tempo tanto assim!", disse, assustada.

"Bem, não, mas a vira-tempos realmente não foram feitos para serem usados em voltar tanto no tempo. Se você estava girando constantemente durante muito tempo, eu acredito que você pode tê-lo quebrado. Dê uma olhada", disse ele calmamente.

Agarrando a correntinha em torno de seu pescoço, ela olhou para a pequena ampulheta. De fato havia uma longa rachadura no vidro. "Então... por isso estou aqui porque o vira-tempo quebrou?"

"Bem, creio que você teria voltado no tempo não importa o que, mas por estar quebrado eu acredito que isso fez com que a senhorita viesse parar muito além do que você pretendia ir, estritamente falando. Entretanto, novamente, você não tinha a intenção de ir a qualquer lugar", ele respondeu alegremente.

Luna ficou perplexa, mas conseguiu, "Ah. Bem, então boa noite", e ela saiu de seu escritório.

* * *

**N/T: **A história ainda ta super no iniciozinho, no próximo capítulo é que a ação reeeealmente começa... e como sou uma tradutora muito legal, em 5s vou postá-lo!

Que tal se minha recompensa fosse uma review? ;D


	3. Apresentações Tarde da Noite

**Into Your Gravity**  
Chapter Three: Apresentações Tarde da Noite

* * *

"_Rudeness is the weak man's imitation of strength."  
--Eric Hoffer_

* * *

Ao sair do escritório do professor Dumbledore, Luna foi subitamente atingida com a gravidade do que tinha acontecido. _Tudo bem. Vamos ver. Eu estou no passado. Muito longe no passado_, ela se corrigiu, franzindo o nariz. _Mesmo o professor Dumbledore não tem idéia de como me mandar de volta. Bem, bom trabalho, Loony Lovegood, você dessa vez você conseguiu_. Ela suspirou, e começou a caminhar o familiar caminho para a torre Ravenclaw.

_Acho que eu poderia apreciar enquanto estiver por aqui e, além disso, será uma aventura muito interessante, tenho certeza que papai vai querer escrever sobre ele n'O Pasquim. Oooh em pensar em todas as pessoas que eu vou conhecer! Talvez as pessoas de antes, er, de agora, não tenham uma mente tão estreita como as pessoas no meu tempo! Talvez alguém vai ter realmente visto um bufador de chifre enrugado*!_ Seus pensamentos divagava sobre, e ela foi ficando mais animado a cada minuto.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela deu um encontrão em alguém. Tropeçando ela disse sonhadora, "Oh, me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção."

"É evidente", disse uma voz irritada.

Olhando para ver em quem ela tinha esbarrado, ela viu um menino da idade dela, usando um distintivo de monitor preso nas vestes. Ele tinha cabelo preto, penteado para trás, mas ainda caía um pouco em seus olhos, e agora ele estava examinando-a com seus olhos azuis escuros. _Azul escuro_? pensou suavemente, _eles são quase pretos._

"O que você está fazendo fora de seu dormitório? Já passou do horário de se recolher", disse ele severamente.

"Eu sei. Eu estava indo para lá agora. Eu sou - uma aluna nova", disse ela, sorrindo agradavelmente.

Ele olhou para ela com atenção, analisando sua aparência. Seus olhos permaneceram em suas meias roxas por um momento, antes que ele voltasse para seu rosto. "Estou vendo. Qual casa você está?"

"Ravenclaw. Eu... Eu estou um pouco perdida", disse ela.

"Vou levá-la para o seu salão comunal", e ele virou as costas e começou a caminhar no sentido da torre Ravenclaw.

Luna teve que correr para alcançar ele e seus passos longos. "Isso é muito legal da sua parte", disse ela.

"Você diz que você é uma aluna nova?" Ele perguntou, como se ela não tivesse falado.

"Mmhm. Eu cheguei aqui hoje."

Ele zombou. "Bem, assim como todos os outros. É o primeiro dia de volta às aulas."

Não notando completamente o sarcasmo na voz dele, ela disse, "Oh, é claro. Mas eu sou uma estudante completamente nova. Nunca estive aqui antes! "Ela sorriu calorosamente para ele, um gesto que ele não retribuiu.

* * *

Tom continuou andando com a menina. Houve alguns momentos de silêncio entre eles, apenas com seus passos ecoando quebrá-lo. Então ele perguntou: "Por quê?"

"Como?"

"Por que é que você veio pra cá de repente? Você tem que estar pelo menos no sexto ano", disse ele, atirando-lhe um olhar.

"Bem, eu...." Ela se atrapalhou desajeitadamente por um momento antes de dizer "Minha família acabou de se mudar pra cá. Nós nos mudamos para uma nova casa, e agora eu estou indo para uma nova escola. É tudo tão excitante!"Ela jogou os braços ao ar alegremente ao dizer a última palavra.

Sua hesitação não passou despercebida. "Você está mentindo."

"Não, eu não sou", disse a menina, indignada.

"Sim, você está. Eu sei." Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez, antes de parar. "Por que se preocupar em mentir para mim? Não é tão importante, é?"

A menina o inspecionou de uma forma que ele não gostou profundamente. Ela parecia estar estudando o seu rosto, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele tinha a desconfortável sensação de que ela podia ver muito mais em seus olhos do que ele teria gostado.

De repente, ela sorriu. "Não, não é", disse ela levianamente, antes de sair saltitando a sua frente.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento. Ela era uma destrambelhada, completamente fora de seu juízo.

Ele correu para alcançá-la. "Eu sou Tom Riddle, aliás."

"E eu sou Luna Lovegood", disse ela.

"Lovegood?" Ele franziu a testa. "Eu acho que já ouvi o nome."

"Você provavelmente já ouviu mesmo", disse ela. "É uma família bruxa muito velha".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Você é puro-sangue, então?"

"Mmhm", ela respondeu, como se isso fosse absolutamente sem importância, e ela estivesse quase entediada. "Tom Riddle ... o seu nome soa familiar, também."

Um olhar de desgosto passou em seu rosto. "Tenho certeza que você não teria ouvido falar."

"Tudo bem, então", disse ela, e prontamente afastou o assunto.

O silêncio tomou conta deles, mais uma vez, e Tom teve a oportunidade de inspecionar a menina ao lado dele mais uma vez. Ela era muito estranha, não havia como negar isso. Do jeito que ela saltitou ao invés de andar todo o caminho, até o pequeno par de rabanetes pendurados nas orelhas, ela foi sem dúvida a mais garota mais singular que ele jamais conhecera. Seus longos cabelos loiros atingiam todo o caminho até a cintura, com ondas leves nela. Ficou claro que ela não fazia nada em especial para cuidar dele, mas parecia macio e agradável entretanto. Seu rosto tinha características agradáveis, com um nariz estreito, lábios carnudos e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Mas eram os olhos sua característica mais marcante, no entanto, eles eram de um azul claro, ou talvez cinza, com cílios longos. Seus olhos pareciam estar cheio de _alguma coisa_, mas o que era, Tom não tinha a menor idéia, _provavelmente insanidade_, pensou ele astutamente. Ele pôs de lado esses pensamentos ao chegar a uma porta de madeira com uma aldrava de bronze em forma de águia.

"Esta é a entrada para a sala comunal de Ravenclaw", disse ele.

"Obrigada", ela respondeu despreocupadamente, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Acho que eu vou te ver por aí, então?"

Tom impediu-se de bufar. O fato é que ele provavelmente nunca mais falaria com ela novamente, mas por uma questão de educação, ele respondeu: "Claro."

"Ah, em que ano você está?"

"Sexto". Ele então se virou, e começou a andar para trás para descer as escadas, porém, antes dele estar fora do alcance de audição, ele a ouviu bater à porta com a aldrava, seguido por uma voz agradável, perguntando: "Seria o patrono um ser vivo?"

* * *

Luna entrou na sala comunal de Ravenclaw, apenas alguns alunos ainda estavam acordados e todos eles olharam para ela com curiosidade, ela sorriu para todos eles, e fez seu caminho até a escada para os dormitórios das meninas. Ela encontrou o dormitório do sexto ano, bateu e entrou. Quatro meninas já estavam na sala, incluindo a menina com cabelo preto que Luna tinha sentado ao lado durante o jantar. Elas estavam sentadas em cada uma em um dos cinco leitos, mas um estava vazio. Todas elas olharam para ela quando ela entrou e, em seguida ficaram abertamente de boca aberta.

"Olá", disse ela suavemente. "Eu sou uma nova estudante aqui. E estou no sexto ano."

Depois de um momento, a menina com cabelo preto pigarreou e disse, "Olá. Bem-vinda a Hogwarts. Estou Catalina Litner, mas pode me chamar de Cat." Ela tinha olhos castanhos escuros e ela não era classicamente bonita, mas era atraente mesmo assim.

"Estou Tristy Viridian", disse uma menina com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e grandes olhos verdes. Ela tinha um grande livro em suas mãos, e Luna se perguntou-se vagamente o que ela estava lendo. Tristy deu a Luna um pequeno sorriso.

Uma menina com cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo, que era muito bonita, disse: "Eu sou Lucinda McTavish." A garota olhou para Luna Luna vez como se fosse algo bastante interessante, mas Luna não percebeu.

"E eu sou Loraine Ackerly", disse a última menina, que tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos e lisos, e era um pouco acima do peso. Ela sorriu gentilmente para Luna, que sorriu de volta.

"E eu sou Luna Lovegood", anunciou Luna.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Luna", disse Cat. "De onde você é?"

"Ah ... a Irlanda," Luna respondeu.

Lorraine suspirou. "Eu ouvi que é lindo lá. É verdade?"

"Sim, muito lindo", disse Luna, querendo mudar de assunto.

"Você está tendo aulas de quê?" Tristy perguntou calmamente.

Aliviada, Luna respondeu "Eu tenho que pegar meus horários amanhã de manhã."

"Ah, bom, espero que tenhamos algumas aulas juntas", disse Cat.

Luna sorriu, e estava prestes a responder, quando Lucinda interrompeu, dizendo: "Podemos continuar esta conversa amanhã? Estou muito cansada, e temos que levantar de manhã." Ela olhou em volta para todos elas, com um sorriso falso.

As outras meninas não disseram nada, e Cat franziu as sobrancelhas para ela, mas Luna apenas sorriu do seu jeito, e disse: "Você está certa, eu também estou cansada."

As meninas subiram em todos os seus leitos (Luna após emprestar um pijama de Cat, dizendo-lhe que suas coisas não tinham chegado ainda), e uma por uma desligaram as luzes de suas camas.

Luna pensou sobre os acontecimentos do dia em sua mente enquanto ela enrolava-se como uma gata em seus cobertores. Todos parecem bastante simpáticos, o que é bom. _Eu gostei especialmente de Cat_. _Ela é inteligente. Ah, e Tom. Ele parece muito interessante_, pensou enquanto começava a cochilar. _Eu não me importo com o que ele diz, seu nome soa familiar. Eu sei que eu já ouvi isso antes_, mas nada parecia vir à ela, e estava quase dormindo quando finalmente lembrou-se. Ela sobressaltou-se sentando-se na cama. Ela ouviu vagamente Lorraine murmurar sonolenta, "Você está bem, Luna?", Mas ela não respondeu. _Tom Riddle! Harry me disse ... que o menino foi Lord Voldemort!_

* * *

**N/T: **Reviews heim!? =)

* * *

* Bufador de chifre enrugado: uma criatura que vive na Suécia, muito popular entre os leitores d'O Pasquim , que ninguém sabe se realmente existe.


	4. Parceiros Sem Sorte

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Four: Parceiros Sem Sorte

* * *

"_How much easier it is to be critical than to be correct."  
--Benjamin Disraeli_

* * *

Quando Luna acordou na manhã seguinte, após uma noite de sono um tanto irregular, ela se espreguiçou languidamente em sua cama, não querendo se levantar.

"Oi! Luna! Acorda! Nós vamos perder o café da manhã!" Luna ouviu a voz de Cat dizer enquanto sentia o travesseiro ser atirado em seu rosto.

Não acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento, Luna se sentou, olhando para frente e para baixo entre o travesseiro e sua companheira de quarto. "Você está sendo má comigo?", Ela perguntou, seus olhos enormes.

Cat parou no meio do movimento de terminar de pôr as vestes da escola. "O quê? Não, claro que não!"

Aliviada, Luna sorriu e jogou o travesseiro de volta para a cama de Cat. Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou novamente, percebendo que todas as outras meninas já tinham saído. Ela olhou ao redor, e notou que, como prometido, um malão estava ao pé da sua cama, e seus horários de aula repousavam sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela foi para o seu novo malão e abriu, por um momento, ela olhou para as roupas, que eram quase idênticos as que tinha embalado no seu próprio, então, lembrando-se que ela deveria estar com pressa, ela puxou, feliz, uma roupa absurdamente colorida, bem como suas vestes escolares. Ela rapidamente pegou sua varinha do bolso da saia do dia anterior. "Pelo menos eu ainda tenho isso", ela pensou alegremente. Colocou seu horário de aula em seu bolso antes de ser arrastado do dormitório por Cat. Enquanto correriam as escadas e saíam da sala comunal, Luna como habitual pôs sua varinha atrás da orelha.

Eles correram para o Grande Salão e se sentaram ao lado de Loraine e Tristy. Lucinda estava mais para distante na mesa, com um grupo de meninas tão bonitas quanto ela, rodeadas por rapazes admirando-as.

Luna punha comida em sua boca, e quase engasgou quando Lorainne perguntou: "Que aula você tem primeiro, Luna?"

Luna não tinha sequer olhado para seu horário, então ela simplesmente tirou do bolso e entregou o pedaço de pergaminho ligeiramente amassado sobre a mesa para Loraine.

"Hmm... todas as suas aulas hoje estão conosco, Feitiços e em seguida Poções em conjunto com os Slytherin. Amanhã você tem Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com Tristy e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com todas nós de novo. Quarta-feira você tem todas as suas aulas conosco novamente: História da Magia e Herbologia. Quinta-feira você tem Transfiguração e um período livre – sortuda! Em seguida, na sexta-feira você tem Runas Antigas com Cat e comigo, e - Oooh, você está tendo Aritmancia? Acho que você está sozinha nisso".

"Eew, você está tendo Aritmancia? Por quê?" Cat perguntou. "É tão chato!"

"Ah, eu acho fascinante!" Luna disse sinceramente.

"Certo. Você é mais estranha do que pensávamos", disse Cat, ganhando um olhar de Tristy. "Estou brincando, claro, Luna."

"Oh, eu não me importo. De onde eu venho eu era zoada toda a hora", Luna respondeu descuidadamente, fazendo com que as outras meninas se sentissem um pouco desconfortáveis.

De repente, Lorraine saltou de seu assento, e gritou: "Olha a hora! Nós vamos chegar atrasadas! "Ela correu para fora do Salão Principal, com as outras três a reboque.

Chegaram à sala de aula de Feitiços com apenas alguns minutos de sobra. Luna olhou com divertimento para um muito jovem professor Flitwick, que correu até ela, dizendo em voz estridente, "Oh, você deve ser a nova aluna! Miss Lovegood, estou certo? "

Luna assentiu e sorriu para o homem simpático.

"Bem, bem, sente-se então, e vamos começar!" Gritou com emoção.

A aula de Feitiços era bastante rotineira, ainda que Flitwick estivesse impressionado com as habilidades de Luna. Isso porque, em sua primeira tentativa, ela conjurou um patrono perfeito, sob a forma de uma lebre prata, fazendo Flitwick gritar com prazer.

"Muito bom, Miss Lovegood, muito bom!", Ele sorriu. Ela decidiu não lhe dizer que ela já conseguia realizar o feitiço patrono a dois anos, graças a Harry e a AD.

Depois de Feitiços, elas voltaram para o Salão Principal para o almoço. Luna começou a falar sobre os bufadores de chifre enrugado mais uma vez, para a perplexidade e divertimento de suas novas amigas. Luna, como de costume, não percebeu, e continuou dizendo a eles sobre as criaturas por uns bons quinze minutos antes de ela finalmente ser interrompida por Cat aparentemente engasgada com um pedaço de seu sanduíche.

Após o almoço, Lorraine, Cat, Tristy e Luna sairam do Salão Principal mais uma vez para irem lá fora, nos jardins, por um tempo antes de Poções. No meio do hall de entrada, Lucinda as alcançou. "Olá", disse ela, olhando para Luna. "Hoje você está muito melhor."

Tomando isto como um elogio, Luna disse, "Obrigada!"

Cat franziu as sobrancelhas para Lucinda, mas a menina as seguiu para fora, para os ensolarados jardins. As cinco meninas se largaram sentadas sob uma árvore e conversaram por um tempo. De repente, Luna começou a ficar com a sensação de que ela estava sendo observada, olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém. Voltou para a conversa então, mas o sentimento não ia embora. Ela olhou em volta novamente, e desta vez avistou Tom Riddle sentado na escadaria do castelo, com alguns de seus amigos e ele estava definitivamente a observando. Ela sentiu-se parar de respirar. Ela havia esquecido completamente sobre ele.

"Qual é o problema, Luna?", perguntou Tristy suavemente.

Luna tirou seus grandes olhos de Riddle e voltou-os para as meninas, "Esse menino, Tom Riddle... ele está me olhando", disse ela fracamente.

Muito para a surpresa de Luna, Lucinda e Loraine deram gritinhos e mesmo Cat e Tristy coraram. "Oh, ele é tão bonito!" Lucinda disse sonhadora.

Cat, recuperando a compostura, disse sarcástica "Sim, muito ruim, ele é absolutamente podre e Slynterim. Sério, Luna, que está errado?"

Luna estava sentada as encarando depois dessa pequena troca de palavras, de queixo caído. O que ela deveria dizer? _Oh, bem, ele é mesmo podre, sabe, porque eu venho do futuro e ele se tornará o feiticeiro mais malígno de todos os tempos?_ Não, ela não podia dizer isso. Em vez disso, ela murmurou, "Eu - eu apenas não estou acostumada com os meninos olhando para mim."

_Ei, Lovegood, você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, você sabe. Elas já estão olhando para você como se você fosse estranha, ainda mais que o habitual. Elas não são estúpidas. Elas vão descobrir algo se você não fizer melhor que isso_. Repreendendo-se mentalmente, Luna refez seu sorriso sonhador e olhou para elas.

As outras meninas ignoraram seu comportamento estranho, mas Lucinda murmurou, "Se eu pego Tom olhando para mim, eu não iria ficar chateada com isso."

* * *

Tom fez uma careta e olhou para longe, quando viu todas as meninas olhavam para ele. Elas provavelmente pensaram que ele estava olhando para a nova garota porque pensavam que ele a achava bonita. Não, não, na realidade, ele estava tentando medir o grau de ameaça que ela seria. Por alguma razão, os pensamentos sobre ela o mantiveram acordado até tarde da noite, e mesmo quando ele finalmente adormecera, tivera sonhos estranhos nos quais ela sempre fazia parte. Tudo estaria ok se ele soubesse o porquê de ela o incomodar tanto, porque aí ele poderia dar um jeito no que fosse. Mas ele não sabia. Ele tinha a sensação de que ela era muito importante, por algum motivo. Ele nunca tinha tido pressentimentos, exatamente, mas sentia algo parecido. E agora, quando ela olhou-o, do outro lado do terreno, ela parecia conhecê-lo. _Isso é impossível. Talvez a loucura dela seja contaminosa. Melhor manter a cabeça no lugar._

Uma voz perto dele interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Riddle? Você está ouvindo?"

Tom focou seu olhar para o menino que estava falando. Ele zombou de Abraxas Malfoy, um garoto um ano mais velho que Tom, do sétimo ano, mas ainda assim Tom tinha um inegável poder sobre o menino mais velho, assim como com a maioria dos alunos da Slynterin, através de diversas formas de manipulação, intimidação e ameaças. "Não, eu não estou, Malfoy. Estou cansado de ouvir você ficar falando abobrinhas como um grande idiota."

Algo que parecia raiva cintilou por detrás dos olhos de Malfoy, mas foi rapidamente escondida ou sufocada, e ele não disse nada.

Tom ficou de pé e afastou-se de Malfoy e dos outros jovens, jogando sua bolsa sobre os ombros e se dirigindo para a aula de Poções, os outros o seguiram e Tom viu a estranha menina nova com suas amigas pelo canto do olho, o que o deixou ainda mais azedo, pois percebeu que ele teria com Poções com os Ravenclaws, o que significava que a menina, sem dúvida, estaria lá.

Seus temores foram confirmados quando a menina e suas amigas seguiram para a sala de aula nas masmorras. Ele ficou satisfeito, no entanto, quando sentou-se no lado oposto da classe, como ele fez. Ele jogou sua bolsa para baixo da carteira com uma batida barulhenta, assim que o Professor Slughorn entrou.

"Ei, Tom, cuidado com meus móveis!" Slughorn disse alegremente.

"Ah, desculpe, senhor, eu só estou tendo um dia ruim", disse Tom bajuladoramente ao homem a sua frente.

"Ah, está tudo bem, Tom. Acontece aos melhores de nós", ele ainda deu uma piscadela a Tom antes de ir para a frente da sala de aula. Dirigindo-se à classe, ele disse: "Agora, eu acredito que temos uma nova aluna conosco! A Miss..." ele olhou para um pedaço de pergaminho, "Miss Lovegood! Onde está você, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna levantou a mão no ar, olhando para Slughorn, com os olhos ligeiramente fora de foco. Ela lembrou o tempo que Harry a levara para a festa de Natal do "Slug Club" com carinho e ela se perguntou se ele ainda tinha. Ou melhor, se eles já tinham já que era tão longe no passado.

"Ah, sim! Olá!" Slughorn gritou jovialmente. "Eu acredito que todos vocês farão a nossa nova aluna se sentir bem-vinda!" Quase todos os alunos de Slynterin e até mesmo alguns Ravenclaws riram por trás de suas mãos. Luna distintamente ouviu uma menina sussurrar para sua amiga, "Olhe para ela! Ela é uma esquisita!" Luna estava acostumada a ser ridicularizada, mas ainda assim ela ficou triste.

Slughorn, aparentemente, não tinha notado nada disso, e continuou "Hoje vamos começar a trabalhar com Veritaserum. É uma poção muito complexa que é praxe ensinar para turmas de sétimo ano, mas estou tão contente com esta classe que eu acho que vocês vão fazer tudo certo. Nós vamos separar a turma em duplas agora, e vocês permanecerão com seu parceiro até terminada a poção Veritaserum, que demora um ciclo de lua cheia para cozinhar."

Houve uma corrida repentina, todos estavam ansiosos em formarem logo sua dupla com alguém com quem quisessem trabalhar. Loraine e Tristy rapidamente emparelharam-se e Cat estava prestes a chamar Luna como sua parceira quando Slughorn disse "Miss Lovegood, tenho a certeza de que a senhorita é apta ao preparo de poção, no entanto, sendo uma nova aluna, tenho certeza que você terá a muita tarefas nesse primeiro mês, então eu gostaria de pô-la em par com meu aluno mais avançado para facilitar sua adaptação", disse ele sorrindo.

"Oh, isso é muito gentil, professor", disse Luna, olhando em volta para ver que ele pode significar, enquanto Cat fazia dupla com Lucinda a contragosto.

"Por aqui, por aqui," Slughorn respondeu, afastando-se e acenando para ela acompanhá-lo. "Sr. Nott, por favor encontre um outro parceiro, eu gostaria que Tom trabalhasse com Miss Lovegood aqui". Nott olhou zombateiramente de Luna antes de reunir seus livros e fosse trabalhar com outra pessoa. "Aí está você, Miss Lovegood! Trata-se de Tom Riddle! O melhor de minhas aulas, até mesmo melhor que meus alunos de sétimo ano!"

Luna podia sentir o nariz enrugando como enrugava quando ela estava descontente. "Ah, professor, eu tenho certeza que Tom prefere trabalhar com seu amigo, e eu posso tranquilamente trabalhar com Cat."

"Bobagem! Tom ficará feliz em ajudá-la, não vai Tom?" Slughorn disse com um aceno de mão.

"Claro, senhor", disse Tom, a imagem de um estudante ansioso para agradar o seu mestre.

"Maravilhoso!" Slughorn gritou, antes de voltar a sua mesa.

Assim que o professor ficou de costas, o olhar sério saiu do rosto de Tom e foi substituído por seu sarcasmo típico "Isso não é maravilhoso?"

Luna estreitou os olhos. Com um olhar de desagrado que seus traços não estavam totalmente acostumados, ela disse, "Bem, pelo menos, o sentimento é mútuo, então."

Eles trabalharam em silêncio durante os minutos seguintes preparando seus ingredientes para a poção, a cabeça de ambos zunindo. Como é que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo? Luna perguntou-se, cortando as suas raízes e um pouco mais violentamente do que o necessário. _Agora eu estou sentada ao lado do jovem Lord Voldemort fazendo um soro da verdade, espero que ninguém pense em usá-lo em mim, ou eles irão receber um puxão de orelha. Maravilhoso, simplesmente maravilhoso._

* * *

Tom também estava perdido em pensamentos. _Inferno, lá vai o plano de simplesmente evitá-la_. Ele tinha visto a cada movimento que ela tinha feito desde que ela entrou na sala, e isso só conseguiu deixá-lo mais confuso do que nunca por ela, e confusão não era uma sensação a qual Tom Riddle era afeiçoado. Ele tinha visto ela guardar sua varinha atrás da orelha por precaução. Ele tinha visto a forma como o ela ficou quando seus colegas zombaram dela. Ele tinha visto a forma do nariz franzido ante a idéia de trabalhar com ele. E isso era o que incomodava mais do que tudo. _Por que ela não queria trabalhar com ele? Talvez ela tenha entendido meu sarcasmo na noite passada e agora ela não gosta de mim, mas eu não acho que é isso, ela parecia bastante agradável na noite passada, e agora é como se eu tivesse feito algo imperdoável para ela, mas eu não posso ter feito alguma coisa para ela, eu nem a conheço. E agora eu estou preso a ela por pelo menos um mês. E agora ela está mutilando as suas raízes. Maravilhoso, simplesmente droga de maravilhoso._


	5. O Concelho de Dumbledore

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Five: O Conselho de Dumbledore

* * *

"_It is very difficult to live among people you love and hold back from offering them advice."  
--Anne Tyler, Celestial Navigation_

* * *

Depois de Poções, Luna ficou com um humor terrível pelo resto do dia. Lucinda tentou interrogá-la sobre como foi trabalhar com Tom, mas Cat a calou, apontando para as sobrancelhas franzidas que Luna tinha em sinal de frustração.

As meninas voltaram à torre Ravenclaw, Luna se sentou em uma poltrona confortável perto da lareira e começou a sua lição de casa de Feitiços, com seus pés dobrados debaixo dela. Ela não percebeu suas companheiras de quarto sinalizando uma para a outra pelas suas costas, tentando combinar quem seria a primeira a falar com ela.

Mais tarde Luna olhou para cima de seu trabalho durante vários minutos, apenas para ver Cat apontando silenciosamente para Lorraine. Cat não percebeu o olhar de Luna até Lorraine pigarrear desajeitadamente, fazendo Cat congelar no meio de um gesto que fazia e que tentou passá-lo se estivesse mexendo no cabelo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Luna perguntou.

Cat tosse incômoda, evitando os enormes olhos de Luna, até que Lucinda interrompeu, dizendo: "Ah, honestamente, vocês são todas patéticas. Luna, nós estávamos apenas querendo saber o que está errado. Você parece muito chateada".

Apanhada desprevenida, Luna inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente e disse: "Quer saber o que há de errado...?"

"Sai dessa, nós somos suas amigas agora" Cat explodiu.

A idéia de que essas garotas eram na verdade suas amigas não tinha ocorrido a Luna. "Oh! Eu - bem, eu nunca tive muitos amigos antes!"

Cat bufou, impaciente. "Bem, agora você tem uma porção de nós, então desembucha."

Tristy discretamente interrompeu, dizendo: "Eu acho que tudo o que Cat está tentando dizer é que estamos preocupadas com você, você não disse duas palavras desde Poções".

Luna sorriu e sentiu bolhas quentes de felicidade em seu estômago. Quando ela olhou de cara a cara ela viu que realmente estavam preocupadas com ela, mesmo Lucinda, embora conhecessem-na a poucas horas. Ela considerou seriamente dizer-lhes tudo por um momento, mas depois lembrou que Dumbledore tinha dito para ela não fazer isso. Após um momento, ela encolheu os ombros, dizendo "Eu estou bem. Bom, eu não estou bem agora, mas vou estar. Mas obrigada pela preocupação."

Tristy sorriu calorosamente para Luna, e Loraine acariciou a mão dela, Lucinda lhe deu um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça magnífico, Cat encarou por alguns momentos mais, como se estivesse tentando decidir se deve ou não pressioná-la para a informação, mas, por fim suspirou e também sorriu.

Luna voltou a trabalhar em seu ensaio de Feitiço com um humor muito melhor do que o que ela estava antes. Um tempo depois as meninas foram para o jantar, as outras quatro conversando animadamente, com Luna ouvindo-as falar. Depois do jantar, elas trabalharam um pouco em seus trabalhos de casa, e depois foram para a cama.

Quando entrou no cobertores quentes de sua cama, Luna se aconchegou em seu travesseiro. _Eu posso fazer isso_, ela pensou. _Isso não será mau de todo, mesmo que eu tenha que trabalhar com Tom Riddle, talvez se eu começar a conhecê-lo, eu até vá ter algo de útil a dizer a Harry quando eu voltar._ E com muito mais paz de espírito, graças a esses pensamentos ela adormeceu.

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram calmamente para Luna, mas ela notou Tom mantendo um olho nela, o que era desconfortável. Ela apreciou Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, como de costume, e já que eles estavam tendo aulas sobre testrálios ela estava ainda mais satisfeita e ela era a única na sua classe, que podia vê-los e o professor portanto pediu sua ajuda para demonstrar várias coisas, o que ela gostava pois ela era muito afeiçoada às criaturas. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era moleza graças a Harry e a AD.

História da Magia na quarta-feira foi com o Slytherins novamente, mas Tom sentou-se longe dela, assim o máximo que aconteceu foi que ele fez uma careta desagradável pra ela quando ela acenou alegremente em sua direção, e Herbologia com os Hufflepuffs era boa.

Quinta-feira trouxe Transfiguração com o Gryffindors, que ela estava ansiosa em ter. Não só Luna tinha uma predileção por Gryffindors, mas ela também estava empolgada para ver o professor Dumbledore ensinar e ela não ficou decepcionada, Dumbledore era um professor incrível, a lição foi emocionante e interessante e Luna estava completamente extasiada.

Dumbledore pediu-lhe para aguardar alguns minutos depois da aula, saiu, assim enquanto os outros estudantes saíam da sala de aula, Luna sinalizava para suas amigas para irem em frente enquanto ela ficava para trás.

"Como está indo tudo para você, Miss Lovegood?", perguntou, depois de encher uma xícara de chá e sentando-se atrás de sua mesa.

"Oh, muito bem", disse ela em uma voz sonhadora. "Eu realmente estou me divertindo aqui."

"Maravilhoso. E eu espero que o guarda-roupa que conjurei tenha sido satisfatório" seus olhos fitavam a gola de sua camisa que apareciam por baixo das vestes escolares, parecia suspeitamente com um suéter listrado como o arco-íris.

Assentindo com entusiasmo, Luna disse "Sim, é quase como se eu os tivesse escolhido por mim mesma".

Dumbledore sorriu para ela, seus olhos brilhando. "Estou muito satisfeito por saber que você está indo bem. E lamento informar-lhe, porém, que eu não tenha ainda feito qualquer progresso sobre o problema de como você retornará ao seu próprio tempo."

"Isso é compreensível", disse ela em uma voz aérea. "o senhor teve apenas alguns dias."

Dumbledore parou por um momento antes de dizer, "se me permite dizer, você é uma bruxa extraordinária, Miss Lovegood. Creio que a sua capacidade de acreditar em algo com base na fé é um dom raro, e isso pode ser muito útil durante a sua estadia aqui, talvez você possa usar esse dom com alguém que precisa disso mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

Intrigada, Luna perguntou: "Como assim?"

"Ah, eu sou apenas um velho tolo, não ligue", disse ele alegremente. "Agora é hora do almoço!"

Luna deixou a sala com a nítida impressão de que Dumbledore sabia mais do que ele estava deixando transparecer, mas tentou deixar de lado.

Após o almoço, Cat e Lucinda tinham adivinhação, enquanto Loraine e Tristy tinham Estudos Muggles. Luna foi deixada sozinha durante o seu período livre, assim com falta de coisa melhor para fazer, ela foi até a biblioteca para fazer algumas leituras para o trabalho de DCAT que era para ser entregue na aula seguinte.

* * *

Tom estava escondido na biblioteca, quando ela entrou, olhou para ela por cima do grande livro que estava lendo. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ela começou a rodar a esmo por um minuto antes de aparentemente ter lembrado o que ela tinha vindo fazer na biblioteca, e ela então foi para a seção sobre a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pegou vários livros das prateleiras e sentou-se em uma mesa no canto para ler.

Instantaneamente de mau humor, Tom retornou ao seu livro, levantando-o apenas o suficiente para esconder seu rosto dela. Apoiou os pés em cima da mesa na frente dele e se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira.

Ele leu em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas sua paz não durou muito tempo. De repente, uma mão se estendeu e pegou o livro que ele estava lendo e o infrator se sentou calmamente na mesa dele, como se estivessem tomando chá. Tom fez uma de suas carrancas mais venenosas antes de tirar as pernas para fora da mesa e inclinar-se na cadeira para falar.


	6. Uma Longa Conversa e uma Longa Caminhada

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Six: Uma Longa Conversa E Uma Longa Caminhada

* * *

"_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art…it has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival.__"__  
--C.S. Lewis__._

* * *

Tom inclinou-se ameaçadoramente sobre a mesa e abriu a boca para começar a repreender a garota, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Eu quero ser sua amiga", ela disse simplesmente.

Tom a olhou de boca aberta, até que ela disse: "Isso não é uma imagem muito boa sua, você sabia?" Ele fechou a boca e inspecionou o rosto dela, tentando ver se ela estava zombando dele, mas ela parecia ser apenas sendo honesta. Cerrou os olhos nos dela, determinado a encontrar algum motivo oculto, mas seus olhos enormes não disseram nada.

"O que você quer?" Ele finalmente vociferou.

Ela levantou a cabeça, genuinamente confusa. "Eu já lhe disse, quero ser sua amiga."

Ele bufou. "Eu não preciso de sua amizade".

"Bem, ninguém precisa de amizade, não é?"

"A primeira coisa inteligente que você disse," ele murmurou. Ele estava tentando conseguir uma reação dela, mas ela simplesmente continuou olhando para ele com olhos suplicantes, com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada e sua varinha saindo de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Ele a olhou, tentando obrigá-la a parar de encarar, mas ela não parou, e, finalmente, ele teve a sensação desconfortável de que o olhar dela estava ganhando e ele desviou o olhar.

"Eu apenas quero ser sua amiga. Acho que você poderia fazer bom proveito de um".

Raiva borbulhando na boca do estômago. "E o que eu faria com um amigo, em particular um como você?" Cuspiu.

"Conversar", respondeu ela.

Ele finalmente se levantou do seu lugar, foi em torno da mesa e se inclinou sobre ela. "Olha Lovegood, eu não quero ser seu amigo. Eu não quero falar com você. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você. Você é louca e estúpida também pelo que parece. Apenas fique longe de mim antes que eu a obrigue", ele estava respirando pesadamente.

Ela piscou, e ele percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que ela tinha feito isso. Grande, ela nem sequer piscava tanto quanto uma pessoa normal, ele pensou descontroladamente.

Ela olhou para ele pelo que pareceu para ele uma eternidade antes de, repentinamente, levantar de sua cadeira, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás. Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez antes de dizer "Ótimo", deu meia volta, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos girarassem em torno dela, e deixou a biblioteca.

Absolutamente irritado, Tom também saiu da biblioteca, pensando seriamente em ir atrás dela só para gritar com ela. Ele parou quando viu seu cabelo louro virar da esquina, e, lutando contra o desejo de alcançá-la, ele foi pelo caminho oposto em direção ao salão comunal de Slynterin.

* * *

Luna se sentou em uma poltrona no salão comunal de Ravenclaw e puxou seu trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da bolsa e trabalhou nele em silêncio por quase dez minutos antes de pô-lo de lado, percebendo que não poderia fazer qualquer trabalho.

Ela refletia sobre seu encontro com Tom Riddle em sua mente. Bem, era o que eu esperava, ela pensou suavemente. E eu sei que eu toquei em algum nervo, porque deu para ver claramente no rosto dele.

_Quando ela entrou na biblioteca, ela havia girado no local algumas vezes e, em seguida começou a puxar vários livros das prateleiras. Ela sentou com eles na sua mesa antes dela perceber o garoto do outro lado da biblioteca. Mesmo que ele tivesse um livro na frente de seu rosto era muito claro quem era, tudo sobre a sua postura arrogante cheirava a Tom Riddle._

_Luna tinha revirou os olhos, desejando apenas acabar com ele agora. Este pensamento a surpreendeu. Eu nunca tinha sequer considerado matar antes! O que está acontecendo comigo? ela se perguntou._

_No entanto, ela sabia que, embora ela nunca tivesse sentido essa sensação antes, o sentimento que lhe pareceu terrivelmente muito parecido com o que ela tinha ouvido falar como ódio, e ela realmente não poderia culpar-se. Ele ia crescer para ser Lord Voldemort, apesar de tudo, e ele já era uma pessoa horrível. Ele, em poucas décadas, destruiria a vida das poucas pessoas que contava entre seus amigos, em especial de Harry e Neville. Foi por causa desse garoto que estava sentado na biblioteca com ela que duas das pessoas com quem ela poderia contar nunca teriam pais, e nunca mais seriam o mesmo. Seria por causa desse garoto que milhares de bruxas e bruxos corajosos iriam morrer. E aqui estava ela, lendo um livro apenas a poucos metros dele._

_Ela estava indignada com ela mesma pela primeira vez na vida. Eu realmente só poderia matá-lo agora. Eu realmente podia. Só que eu sei que nunca seria capaz. Eu sei, eu não seria capaz._

_Ela estava ficando irritado com ela pela segunda vez. Seus pensamentos mudaram para o Professor Dumbledore. Ele tanto disse que eu não deveria mexer com o passado, de qualquer maneira, disse que se eu falasse do futuro eu poderia fazer uma bagunça enorme nas coisas. Mas talvez se ele soubesse... Mas ela conhecia Dumbledore melhor que isso, mesmo que ela lhe dissesse o que estava por vir, ele nunca iria querer que ela alterasse o tempo. Bem, talvez ele seja apenas um velho tolo e excêntrico então, pensou, com raiva de si mesma, logo que o pensamento cruzou sua mente, mas continuando a ferozmente qualquer maneira. Ele mesmo disse, como eu era uma bruxa extraordinária e todo esse absurdo por acreditar. Honestamente, que dom é esse, ser do jeito que eu sou? O que é que ele já fez por mim? Não é que eu esteja tentando ser nobre ou algo assim, eu só não posso deixar de acreditar nas pessoas e nas coisas que eu acredito. E como assim esse "dom" vai ajudar alguém no passado - oh!_

_Um olhar de compreensão passou sobre o rosto dela. Dumbledore quis dizer... Riddle? Como poderia? Quer dizer, eu sei que ele não confia no Riddle, Harry me disse que nunca confiou, e ele está certo, mas mesmo assim...? Será que ele realmente quer que eu tente ajudar Tom Riddle? Com isso, ela sabia que era verdade. O conselho de Dumbledore, que tinha vindo codificado como sempre, finalmente fez sentido. Por um momento, ela estava muito animada, depois de ter descoberto o que Dumbledore queria dela de verdade... e então ela percebeu a dimensão do que ele queria dela._

_Eu não vou sair por aí fingindo ser agradável com Voldemort, eu posso agüentar muita coisa, mas isso não é algo que estou disposta a fazer. Se eu pudesse dizer a Dumbledore que ele está pedindo muito mais de mim do que apenas amizade com um garoto problemático! Se eu pudesse dizer-lhe que ele está me pedindo para fazer amizade com o homem que vai matar e ferir e destruir tanto! Luna deixou abaixou a cabeça na mesa, batendo a testa com um baque. Ignorando a dor que começou o baque causou, ela descansou assim por vários minutos. Finalmente, ela suspirou profundamente. Eu posso ao menos fazer uma tentativa. Eu estou presa no passado, de qualquer maneira. E com este pensamento, ela se levantou, caminhou até Tom, arrancou o livro das suas mãos, e sentou-se em frente a ele._

Agora, ela estava sentada em sua salão comunal, quase perguntando por que ela tinha se incomodado. Seu otimismo talvez não se estendesse até ao ponto de pensar que ela poderia fazer a diferença na vida de Tom Riddle. No entanto, ela sabia que era o que Dumbledore queria, e, como ela ficava se lembrando, se ela conhecesse o jovem Voldemort, ela poderia ser capaz de ajudar Harry derrotá-lo.

Luna não ouviu as pessoas começarem a entrar no salãode comunal, ela apenas ficou olhando para o espaço com um olhar vidrado então quando Cat chegou e a viu assim, ela estalou os dedos bem no seu rosto. Em vez de saltar, como a maioria das pessoas, Luna apenas piscou, e mudou seu olhar para a menina de cabelos pretos.

"Você está começando a fazer a gente se preocupar novamente, Lovegood," Cat disse em um tom voz que fingia ser duro. "Você estava sentanda toda parada por uns bons quinze minutos e você não se mexia."

Luna olhou em volta e viu Lorraine e Tristy atrás de Cat, ela sorriu para todas elas, e perguntou: "Onde está Lucinda?"

Cat bufou, por Luna fugir de dar uma explicação para seu comportamento estranho, mas respondeu "Ela está lá fora com algum garoto, provavelmente dando uns amassos. Ela saiu com ele logo depois de adivinhação."

"Ah, que bom" Luna disse agradavelmente.

Olhando para ela, tentando mais uma vez tentando desvendá-la, Cat finalmente disse, "Bem, é quase hora do jantar. Vamos lá para baixo?"

Balançando a cabeça, Luna ficou de pé e se juntou as outras meninas enquanto elas saíram do salão comunal e fizeram o seu caminho até o Salão.

* * *

Tom esteve em um humor terrível pelo resto do dia, e mesmo as poucas pessoas que se consideravam seus amigos ficaram fora do seu caminho quando viram o brilho em seus olhos. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal e afrouxou suas vestes. Ele sempre sentia distintamente mais calor quando estava irritado.

Ele tinha começado cortar a comida do prato com muita força, fazendo com que os que estavam sentados perto dele se afastassem de medo, quando Luna entrou no Salão Principal. Sentindo a sua presença mais do que realmente sabendo que ela tinha entrado, ele olhou para cima e a viu olhando para ele enquanto ela passava pela mesa da Sonserina. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Tom teve a sensação agora familiar de que ela o conhecia e sabia um pouco mais sobre ele do que ele gostaria, e que a cada segundo que os olhos dela estavam nele, ela aprendia ainda mais. Não é podendo cortar o contato visual, ele teve que esperar até que finalmente ela virou a cabeça e sentou à mesa de Ravenclaw, de costas para ele.

Agora furioso com ele mesmo por não ser capaz de interromper o olhar, bem como com ela, ele começou a cortar o bife tão violentamente que sua faca fez sons desagradáveis ao arranhar no prato. Ele comeu o mais rápido possível e saiu do salão.

Por um momento ele considerou em ir para o salão comunal de Slytherin, mas acabou decidindo que não e foi para fora, para se sentar perto do lago e pensar. Ele respirou profundamente quando ele saiu do castelo. Era pôr-do-sol e ele ainda podia ver o sol no horizonte. Caminhou diretamente por onde no futuro o Salgueiro Lutador estaria plantado, embora ele não soubesse disso naquele momento, e estatelou-se pela beira do lago.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele estava sentado lá, mas quando ele focou-se no seu redor, a noite tinha caído completamente e as estrelas cintilavam alegremente. Ele se levantou, espanou qualquer sujeira, e começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo. Ele estava no meiodo caminho quando as portas do castelo se abriram e uma silhueta pequena saiu do hall de entrada. Ele congelou. A menina, porém, não o viu e ela começou a caminhar para a Floresta Proibida. Ela não está andando, Tom pensou de repente. Ela está saltitando!

Percebendo que era, Tom fez uma cara como se ele tivesse apenas provado algo extremamente desagradável. Silenciosamente discutiu consigo por um momento se ele devia usar suas funções de monitor para dar uma detenção ou em vez disso segui-la e descobrir onde ela ia, ele finalmente decidiu segui-la, e sorrateiramente o fez, mas de uma distância segura.

* * *

Luna ia andando pela floresta. Ela amava a floresta, e apesar de estar várias décadas mais jovem agora do que quando ela começara a explorá-la, ela ainda a conhecia muito bem. Ela rapida e silenciosamente zanzou de uma lado para o outro pelas árvores e não parou até que estivesse bem nas profundezas da floresta. Ela parou no meio de uma clareira tranqüila, tendo encontrado o que queria. Perguntava-se brevemente se ela ainda encontrá-los aqui, mas um momento depois, um bebê Testrálio saiu de trás de uma árvore e se aproximou dela.

Satisfeita, Luna gentilmente afagou a cabeça do potro, e poucos momentos depois mais testrálios começaram a surgir das sombras. Eles a cercaram, aninhando-la e lutavam por sua atenção, o que ela lhes dava com prazer. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou vários bifes que ela havia roubado de jantar e alimentou cada um deles com um pouquinho.

* * *

Tom, que estava agachado atrás de uma árvore, ficou surpreso. Ela era ainda mais louca do que ele pensava. Ela tinha escapado para fora do castelo só para ter um encontro com os cavalos doentes e esquelético que puxavam as carruagens para a escola? Tom podia vê-los bem, tendo estado presente quando seu basilisco matou aquela Mudblood Murta no final do ano passado, e pra ele tinha tido suficiente desses bichos em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pois o professor fez ele fazer mil e uma coisas para demonstrar para a classe. Embora ele nunca admitisse isso, Testrálios meio que lhe davam arrepios. Ele não gostava da forma como a pele deles parecia que estava agarrada a nada mais do que o osso. Ele não gostou da forma como os seus olhos vermelhos o olhavam quando ele se aproximava. Ele não gostava da maneira que não confiavam nele, como eles sempre batiam os cascos com raiva antes de deixá-lo chegar perto deles. E, no entanto, aqui estava essa menina, que não era nada... uma criança, uma menina inocente, e ela não se incomodava por eles nem um pouco. Ela parecia absolutamente apaixonada por eles e eles pareciam retornar o sentimento.

Ele provavelmente teria sentado olhando por alguns minutos, mas ele se assustou quando o silêncio se quebrou quando a menina disse de repente "Ah, Tom, eu sei que você está lá."

Ele deu um grito estrangulado de choque, e imediatamente se amaldiçoou por ter se deixado ser pego de surpresa. Ele se orgulhava de estar sempre frio e contido. Ele permaneceu parado por um momento antes de dar de ombros e caminhar para a clareira.

"O que você acha que está fazendo? Eu poderia lhe dar detenção para o resto do semestre", disse ele ferozmente.

Luna olhou para ele e, com sua pele pálida e os olhos pegar o luar, Tom pensou loucamente por um momento que ela estava linda, quase etérea. Mentalmente, se sacudindo, ele disse, "Eu deveria, na verdade."

"Por que você me seguiu?", Ela perguntou calmamente. "Se você me dissesse que queria vir, eu te traria. Você não tem que ir esgueirando atrás de mim."

"Eu não queria vir. Eu queria pegá-la fazendo o que você estava fazendo e calhou de ser algo contrário às regras da escola", ele rosnou.

Ela sorriu sonhadora. "Eu posso dizer quando as pessoas estão sendo desonestas também, Tom".

Sentindo a sensação familiar de raiva na boca do estômago, ele retrucou "Que diabos isso quer dizer?"

"Você não me seguiu para me pôr em problemas, eu sei disso." Ela olhou para ele, sem piscar.

"Por que mais eu iria segui-la?" Cuspiu. Ela ainda não tinha piscou.

"Só porque você estava curioso." Ela ainda não tinha piscado.

"Eu não estava curioso." Ainda não piscou.

Luna abriu a boca para responder, quando Tom disse em voz alta, "Pisque, já!"

"O quê?", Perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça do jeito que ela fazia quando estava confusa.

Furioso com ele mesmo por mais uma vez perder a calma, ele murmurou: "Você precisa piscar."

"Ah. Tudo bem." Ela piscou muito incisivamente para ele.

* * *

Assim piscou para Tom, Luna percebeu que o Testrálios tinham todos se posicionado de tal forma que eles estivessem entre ela e Tom, como se protegendo ela. Vários deles bufaram e começaram a bater no chão quando ele levantou a voz para ela. Luna observou os olhos dele nos bichos, e apesar do seu olhar de superioridade nunca deixar seu rosto, ela pensou ter visto uma pontada de desconforto.

Obrigou-se para não rir, Lord Voldemort não gostava de testrálios e testrálios e não gostavam dele. Em voz alta, ela disse: "Você gostaria de um animal de estimação?"

"Por que eu iria querer uma coisa vil como essa como animal de estimação?", disse.

Luna, dando tapinhas em um testrálio macho que estava ficando muito arisco respondeu: "Eles não são nem um pouco vis. Eles são muito gentis. Aqui. "Ela ofereceu-lhe a mão e ficou olhando para ele, à sua espera para levá-lo.

Tom olhou para a mão dela por vários momentos, e deu um passo a frente, mas não pegou a mão de Luna, em vez disso a deixou de lado. Luna não se preocupou com isso, ao invés, ficou apenas feliz que ele tivesse ido com ela. "Aqui," ela disse calmamente, levando-o para o bebê testrálio "os mais novos são menos desconfiados."

Ignorando um relincho descontentes do que foi, sem dúvida, a mãe do potro, Tom estendeu a mão e acariciou a cabeça desajeitadamente o filhote, que fechou os olhos, aparentemente gostando.

Luna deu um passo para trás e observou a cena que ela havia criado e não pode deixar de sorrir.


	7. Mantenha Distância

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Seven: Mantenha Distância

* * *

"_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."_

* * *

Luna e Tom caminharam até a escola em silêncio. Ele a acompanhou até a entrada para o salão comunal dela, dizendo que era para se certificar de que ela não sairia de novo, mas, na realidade, ambos sabiam que ele não queria se despedir ainda.

Quando eles pararam no lado de fora do salão comunal, Tom abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Luna não lhe deu oportunidade, só sorriu e desapareceu no salão comunal de Ravenclaw.

Luna subia as escadas para seu dormitório, entrando com delicadeza para não acordar as companheiras de quarto. Ela subiu na cama e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

Tom, por outro lado, caminhou lentamente para o salão comunal de Slytherin e passou uma boa hora sentado em silêncio no sofá cor de esmeralda. Que diabos foi isso? Ele estava perdido em pensamentos até que quando as brasas do fogo na lareira houvessem se apagado, ele se levantou, murmurando: "É melhor ela não pensar que somos amigos agora." Finalmente, ele se retirou para seu dormitório e caiu na cama completamente vestido, embora ele ficou acordado para alguns time.

* * *

Luna acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, sexta-feira sentindo renovada, apesar de ter ficado acordada até mais tarde que o habitual. Ela balançou os pés fora da cama, e se levantou. Tomou banho, colocou o cabelo em uma trança longa e vestiu-se e, em seguida, saiu do salão comunal, descendo para café da manhã.

Ela desceu as escadas calmamente, e respirou fundo enquanto se aproximava o Salão Principal sentindo todos aqueles cheiros das comidas de lá de dentro. Ela foi uma das primeiras a chegar ao café-da-manhã, então ela se sentou na mesa de Ravenclaw e começou a espalhar geléia nas torradas. Ela comeu em silêncio, mesmo quando começou a encher-se ao seu redor, preferindo observar as pessoas ao invés de participar de suas conversas. Ela só falou quando Cat, olhando muito grogue, se sentou no banco ao seu lado, murmurando alguma coisa sobre como deveria ser ilegal manter a escola funcionando nas manhãs de sexta-feira.

"Bom dia", disse Luna agradavelmente.

"Ha ha, muito engraçado, Luna," Cat respondeu amargamente, esfregando os olhos com força, embora isso pudesse fazê-la acordar mais.

Luna pegou um pedaço de pão e um pouco de geléia de laranja, espalhando a geléia e entregando à Cat, disse: "Aqui, coma alguma coisa."

Cat pegou o pedaço de torrada com gratidão e deu uma mordida grande. "Obrigado, Luna," ela murmurou com a boca cheia de comida.

Lorraine se juntou a elas alguns minutos depois, olhando muito alegre, fazendo Cat fazer uma careta e enterrar o rosto em sua taça de suco de laranja.

"Runas Antigas e Aritmancia e hoje, certo Luna?" Lorraine perguntou alegremente.

Luna assentiu.

"Ugh, eu odeio Rr-runas antigas," Cat disse, tentando e não para reprimir um bocejo.

Lorraine os lábios com ela. "Bem, e não é que você é um pequeno raio de sol esta manhã? Talvez se você não gosta que você não deveria ter se inscrito para mais um ano da matéria."

Estirando a língua para Lorena, Cat respondeu: "É muito cedo para estar de bom humor".

Luna assistia a conversa com uma expressão divertida no rosto, quando Lucinda se atirou a uma cadeira em frente a Luna. Ela parecia ainda mais cansada do que Cat, com círculos escuros sob seus olhos, mas ela parecia bastante alegre.

"Você está feliz por causa do menino de ontem?" Luna perguntou.

Lucinda, que tinha acabado de tomar um gole de suco de laranja, engasgou. Ela olhou espantada para Luna, mas depois de decidir que Luna não quis dizer nada de mal com a pergunta, ela disse: "Eu suponho que sim".

"Que bom," Luna respondeu, sorrindo.

Após o café-da-manhã, Luna, Cat, e Lorraine foram para Runas Antigas. Luna disse a elas quando elas se sentaram na sala de aula que às vezes se você olhar para as runas de cabeça para baixo, havia feitiços escondidos nelas. As duas meninas olharam para ela apenas um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça ligeiramente e se virarem para a frente da sala, onde o professor acabara de aparecer.

A aula passou rapidamente para Luna, que insistiu em virar todas as suas runas de cabeça para baixo. Após a aula, as meninas voltaram para o Salão Principal para o almoço, antes de separar novamente. Luna foi para a aula de Aritmancia, enquanto as outras foram para suas aulas.

Assim que Luna se acomodou na sala de aula de Aritmancia, Tom Riddle chegou.

* * *

Quando ele a viu, ele teve que lutar contra o desejo de simplesmente virar as costas e sair. Sabendo que matar aula não ajudaria a obter o tão cobiçado crachá Monitor Chefe, ele se forçou a continuar caminhando para a sala de aula e sentar.

Ele esperava que ela não o tivesse visto entrar, e de fato, ela parecia não ter notado. O professor entrou naquele momento e começou a aula. Tom tinha uma breve esperança de que ele seria capaz de escapar a essa classe sem falar com ela. Ele se levantou rapidamente no final da aula e tentou se apressar para fora da sala. Ele pensou que tinha conseguido quando ouviu uma voz sonhadora trás dele.

"Tom?"

Ele se encolheu, e virou. "O que você quer?"

Luna olhou surpreso com o comportamento dele e disse: "Bem, eu... eu só queria falar com você".

Agarrou-a pelo pulso e arrastou-a em uma sala vazia, batendo a porta atrás dele. "O que aconteceu ontem à noite foi estranho, certo? Mas nunca mais vai acontecer de novo, e eu não sou seu amigo, por isso não vá ficar tendo a idéia de que eu gosto de você ou algo assim. Basta ficar longe de mim. "Ele tinha evitado o seu olhar, até agora, mas agora ele olhou nos olhos dela e imediatamente desejou que tivesse. Seus olhos eram ainda maiores do que o habitual, e estavam cheios de perguntas e um pouco do que parecia horrivelmente como dor.

Por que eu daria a mínima se eu ferir os sentimentos dela? Eu nunca dei a mínima para ninguém, pensou com raiva.

Completamente calma, ela disse, "Eu sei." Ela virou-se e o deixou sozinho na sala de aula, fazendo-o se sentir totalmente insensato.

O que devo fazer? Pensou furiosamente. Luna fez Tom Riddle se sentir desprotegido, pequeno, fraco e previsível, sentimentos esses que Tom Riddle odiava sentir. Balançando a cabeça, ele saiu da sala de aula.

* * *

Enquanto Luna fazia seu caminho através dos corredores para o salão comunal de Ravenclaw, ela pensou sobre o que ele tinha dito. "Eu não sou seu amigo... apenas fique longe." Bem, o que poderia esperar? Ele é Voldemort, afinal. Dando de ombros, ela decidiu que só iria se esforçar mais.


	8. Blibbering Humdingers

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Eight: Blibbering Humdingers

* * *

"_But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go  
The one thing that I still know  
Is that you're keeping me down"  
--Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Enquanto setembro caminhava em direção a outubro Tom evitava Luna Lovegood como se ela tivesse uma doença fatal contagiosa. Em Poções, onde ele não podia escapar dela, ela falava e falava sobre um monte de besteiras, aparentemente sem perceber que ele não estava participando da conversa. Em História da Magia e Aritmancia ele sentava o mais longe possível dela e não respondia quando ela chamava seu nome.

Na segunda semana de outubro foi a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Tom foi aliviado, feliz por escapar do castelo, que estava começando a lhe dar a sensação de se tornar menor a cada dia que passava. No dia do passeio ele saiu dos terrenos de Hogwarts sem ter sinal de Luna. Ele, Malfoy e Nott foram ao Três Vassouras, que já estava lotado, e pediram três cervejas amanteigadas, então eles se sentaram em uma mesa e apreciaram o calor que fazia no pub.

Tudo estava indo bem até que o sino da porta tilintou e Luna entrou lá. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado, devido ao vento estava soprando forte lá fora, e, por não estar usando suas roupas escolares, sua blusa laranja e sua saia rosa pink fluorescente estavam claramente visíveis para todos ao seu redor. Tom a viu e gemeu, carrancudo assim que ele percebeu que ela estava usando até mesmo suas desgastadas suas meias roxas.

"O que é isso?" Malfoy perguntou, enquanto Tom tentava encolher até sumir, desejando que ele pudesse simplesmente fundir-se com sua cadeira. Malfoy e Nott seguiram o olhar de Tom. "Ela ainda o está incomodando, Riddle?"

"Nós poderíamos simplesmente assustá-la, você sabe", disse Nott, claramente desapontado com a falta de Tom de animosidade contra a menina. Tom balançou a cabeça, e disparou contra Nott um olhar que fez calar a boca quando ele a abriu para questionar o porquê.

Tom estava extremamente irritado quando Luna se aproximou, olhando como se tivesse chegado ali por engano, e se sentou ao lado dele. "Olá, Tom".

"Cai fora, Lovegood. Você pode ser puro-sangue, mas você é uma traidora de sangue por andar com aquela sangue-ruim da Litner", Malfoy rosnou.

Tom assistiu divertido Luna enrugar o nariz, e sabendo o que estava para acontecer, ele se recostou na cadeira para assistir.

"Cat é melhor do que você jamais vai ser", disse ela, com voz suave.

Malfoy se inclinou para ela, seu rosto a centímetros do dela, e sussurrou: "Ela é uma sangue-ruim, e você dificilmente é melhor que isso".

Menos de um segundo depois, Luna tinha chegado até Malfoy e lhe deu um tapa no rosto - forte. Parecendo horrorizado, Malfoy caiu de sua cadeira e foi ao chão com um baque. Luna parecia levemente chocada com o que tinha feito e as sobrancelhas de Tom estavam levantadas e os olhos dele diziam que ele estava se entretendo.

Recuperando-se, Malfoy se levantou. "Como você ousa? Se eu quisesse, eu poderia matá-la", disse ele furiosamente.

De repente, percebendo que a maioria das pessoas do bar estavam assistindo agora, Tom interrompeu. "Não, você não poderia Malfoy".

Malfoy olhou para Tom, "Quem é você para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, Riddle?"

Tom sentiu os olhos queimam, e Malfoy deu um passo para trás assustado. "Quero dizer ... Eu só queria dizer ...".

"Cale-se, Malfoy, e saia da minha frente", disse Tom, sua voz perigosamente baixa. "Você também, Nott," ele disse antes que o outro rapaz conseguia falar. Os dois jovens hesitaram apenas por um momento, mas saíram rapidamente após vislumbrar o brilho do olhar de Tom. Eles saíram do pub parecendo um pouco como os filhotes de cachorro chutados.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" Tom perguntou aos espectadores, todos no pub voltaram rapidamente para o que estavam fazendo, de modo a não despertar sua ira sobre eles.

* * *

Luna assistiu Tom com os olhos arregalados, ela nunca o tinha visto parecer tanto com Voldemort. Por alguns instantes ele não tinha nada do belo rapaz que era Tom Riddle, por alguns instantes seus olhos azuis escuros, tinham queimado em vermelho, e o olhar em seu rosto era tão reminiscente de Lord Voldemort que Luna ficou seriamente tentada fugir.

Sentada desconfortavelmente na cadeira, ela viu como seus traços voltaram a relaxar em sua presunção de costume. "Você não tem que fazer isso", disse ela.

"Eu não fiz isso para você, eu não gosto que falem comigo dessa maneira", ele retrucou. "Então por que você está aqui? Não posso aproveitar meu fim de semana em Hogsmeade em paz?"

"Você esteve me evitando". Não era uma pergunta.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Talvez você não seja estúpida."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Tom ocasionalmente bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada. Finalmente, Luna disse, "Você já ouviu falar de um Humdinger Blibbering¹?"

Tom parou sua caneca a meio caminho de sua boca e olhou para ela. "Você está falando sério?" Ela acenou agradavelmente.

Tom bufou, pôs a caneca de volta na mesa, e disse: "Eles não existem."

Luna sentiu seu nariz franzir novamente, parecia estar fazendo isso muito ultimamente. "Eles existem sim."

"Não, não. Eles são de mentirinha."

Luna bufou. "Só porque você tem sua fé do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete não significa que eles não existam."

"Lovegood, eles não existem. Honestamente, eu ter retiro o que eu disse sobre você não ser estúpida".

"Tudo bem", ela disse, então se levantou e deixou o pub.

* * *

Tom a ficou observando, a observou até suas meias roxas ficarem completamente perdidas no meio da multidão de pessoas, e sorriu para si mesmo antes de tomar o resto da sua cerveja amanteigada e levantar-se para segui-la.

Ele não viu logo de cara, mas depois a viu caminhar até a estrada de volta para a escola. Ele empurrou a multidão e falou com ela. "Caramba, Lovegood, você acabou de perder!"  
Ela não disse nada. "Lovegood. Ei, Lovegood." Ele agarrou seu braço e virou seu olhar para ele, irritado. "Não me ignore."

Seu rosto era teimoso, e seus olhos enormes. "Eu não sou um de seus seguidorezinhos estúpidos, Tom Riddle, e eu não vou fazer o que quer que você me mande fazer", disse ela calmamente.

Assustado ele a largou e ela virou e continuou andando. Após alguns instantes, ele correu para alcançá-la novamente. "O que é que você quis dizer com isso?"

Luna olhou para ele de lado. "Você sabe o que isso significa."

Eles caminharam em silêncio até que eles estavam quase às portas do castelo, quando Tom, mais uma vez parou o seu. "Ok, deixa eu ver se entendi. Eu te chamo de estúpida, de louca, eu sou rude com você e seus amigos, te ignoro completamente e a única vez que você fica com raiva é quando eu digo que não acredito em Blibbering Humdingers? "

Ela parou por um momento, considerando o que lhe foi dito, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça e disse: "Basicamente".

"Você é uma esquisita, Lovegood."

Luna olhou para ele calmamente. "Por que você está me seguindo, de novo?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Porque você é diferente e estou interessado em você." Ele procurou os olhos dela para ver se ela acreditava nele, mas quando ficou claro que ela não acreditava, ele mudou para tentar mantê-la longe. "Tudo bem, você quer que eu a deixe em paz e eu quero que você me deixe em paz, então vamos fazer isso", ele rosnou.  
Ele afastou-se dela e se dirigiu para a sala comunal Slytherin. Quando um azarado primeiroanista colidiu acidentalmente com ele no corredor, ele gritou com ele e tirou quinze pontos de sua casa. O menino correu para longe, parecendo aterrorizado.  
Tom entrou na sala de masmorra comum e chutou furiosamente uma almofada que estava no chão, enviandona para as chamas da lareira. Ele a assistiu queimar, e pensou consigo mesmo, _Estou ficando louco, o que é que ela tem? Eu não consigo me livrar dela. Tudo o que sei é que ela é problema_.

* * *

¹: não achei uma tradução pro nome desse bicho, mas obviamente é um dos bichinhos da Luna.. então meio que é autoexplicativo, né?


	9. Um Sentimento Novo e Estranho

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Nine: Um Sentimento Novo e Estranho

* * *

"_Nobody sees a flower – really – it is so small it takes time – we haven't time – and to see takes time."  
--Georgia O'Keefe_

* * *

O resto do mês de Outubro passou rapidamente, assim como Novembro. Tom e Luna continuaram no mesmo padrão: ela fazia seu caminho na vida dele lentamente, apenas para ser empurrada para fora sem a menor cerimônia; ele fazia tudo que podia para chateá-la; e uma constante se formou entre eles.

Cat tinha ouvido a história de Luna ter estapeado Malfoy e desde então ela tomou para si a tarefa de proteger Luna. Sempre que alguém começava a zombar dela, Cat dizia em voz alta como ela tinha finalmente dominado o feitiço de rebater bicho papão na qual ele esteve treinando.

Com a proximidade do Natal, as decorações apareciam ao redor do castelo, as armaduras eram encantados para cantar canções de Natal (embora muitas vezes elas esquecessem a maioria das palavras), fadas coloridas e árvores de Natal estavam por toda parte, e Pirraça tinha decidido que era seu dever levar visco por todo o colégio e assediar estudantes aleatoriamente até que eles se beijassem ou conseguissem fugir.

Os Chefes das Casas como de costume e recolheram os nomes daqueles que ficariam no colégio durante a pausa do feriado. Luna imediatamente se inscreveu, desde que ela não tinha outro lugar para ir, embora fosse uma das muito poucas, todas as garotas em seu dormitório estava indo para casa para as férias e apesar de Luna ter se acostumado a ter amigos, ela estava ansiosa para ficar sozinha por alguns dias.

Uma vez que o feriado começou e Luna estava sozinha na maioria das vezes, ela enterrou-se em livros na biblioteca. Desde que Tom tinha insistido que Blibbering Humdingers não eram reais, ela estava determinada a encontrar uma referência clara de um para provar que ele estava errado. Até agora, tudo o que ela tinha conseguido encontrar era uma camapanha de Edric, o esquisito, para o reconhecimento do Humdinger como uma espécie, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que Tom não iria acreditar em Edric, o esquisito, mais do que ele acreditava nela.

Foi um dia em que ela estava na biblioteca, quando o próprio Tom apareceu por lá. Vendo-a, ele caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se "O que você está fazendo aqui no feriado, Lovegood?"

"Eu não quero ir para casa", ela respondeu sem olhar para cima de seu livro.

"Por que não? Você não tem uma casa nova e excitante, ou algo assim?"

Ela fechou o livro e olhou para ele, "Eu só não quero ir."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Lovegood, eu ainda posso dizer quando você está mentindo."

"Por que você não está em casa para as férias então?"

Seu comportamento presunçoso imediatamente desapareceu. "Hogwarts é meu lar".

Pensando em tudo o que Harry disse a ela, ela disse, "Oh, é mesmo, você mora em um orfanato, não é?"

Ele olhou para ela. "O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu ... Eu apenas ouvi por aí ", disse ela.

"Pare de mentir para mim!" ele disse, claramente irritado.

Ela olhou para ele sem hesitação. "Minha mãe está morta também, você sabe."

Tom foi totalmente pego de surpresa. "Eu - uh, eu não sabia disso."

Ela concordou. "Ela era muito interessada em experimentos. Ela morreu em um acidente quando eu tinha nove anos. É por isso que eu posso ver os testrálios", ela disse como se falasse sobre o tempo.

"Oh". Tom se sentiu desconfortável.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ainda me sinto triste às vezes, mas eu sei que vou vê-la novamente. Um dia".

O silêncio tomou conta deles uma vez mais, e Luna voltou ao seu livro.

* * *

Poucos dias depois, apenas a alguns dias para o Natal, eles se esbarraram no corredor, assim como eles fizeram na primeira vez que se encontraram.

"Oh, eu sinto muito", disse Luna sonhadora. "Eu não estava prestando atenção."

Tom revirou os olhos. "Você parece não prestar atenção nunca. Você está indo para o jantar?"

Luna assentiu, e andaram juntos através do Salão Principal. As quatro mesas das casas tinham desaparecido e sido substituídas por uma única, uma vez que foram tão poucos os alnos que ficaram. Tom sentou ao lado de Luna, sem realmente pensar sobre isso, e eles jantaram em silêncio. Luna percebeu Dumbledore lhe dar uma piscada antes de deixarem a mesa novamente.

Eles andaram pelos corredores por alguns minutos sem se falarem, mas foram interrompidos por Pirraça zanzando sobre eles. "Loony Lovegood e o Monitor Maravilha tem que beijar! Visco!" ele gritou, e de fato ele estava balançando um pouco de visco na frente de seus narizes.

Luna deu um passo para trás, resmungando, "Narguilés".

Tom atirou-lhe um olhar interrogativo antes de voltar para Pirraça. "Se toca, Pirraça. Nós não vamos nos beijar."

"Oh, sim vocês vão!" o demônio gritou alegremente.

"Eu me pergunto onde o Barão Sangrento estará", Tom pensou em voz indiferente.

Sorriso travesso Pirraça sumiu. "Tudo bem seu moleque malcriado, se você quer desse jeito e fazer Pirraça ter nenhuma diversão sequer.". Ele jogou o visco na cabeça de Tom, onde pousou no seu cabelo antes de ricochetear pelos corredores, batendo armaduras.

Tom estava assistindo a Pirraça, satisfeito consigo mesmo, quando Luna correu para tirar o visco de sua cabeça. "Ooh, você vai ter narguilés em seu cabelo, Tom!" disse ela.

Voltando-se para o rosto, ele perguntou: "O que são narguilés? Ou eu vou querer saber?"

Ela abriu a boca como se estivesse prestes a dizer-lhe exatamente o que um narguilé era, mas pareceu mudar de idéia. Ela tampou a boca com a mão e murmurou: "Não, você não quer saber."

"Pare com isso", disse ele, irritado.

Ela olhou para ele. "Para quê? Qual o ponto?"

Ele nunca tinha visto isso antes, e ele não tinha idéia do que tinha feito. Ela parecia insegura e quase quebrando. "Qual é o problema?"

"Não aja como se você se importasse comigo, Tom. Não é agradável." Ela virou-se dele e começou a ir embora.

"O que você? Você está de TPM ou o quê, qual o problema?" ele perguntou para ela. Ela não se virou, então ele a alcançou "Lovegood!", e agarrou o braço dela.

Ela puxou o braço, dizendo: "Pare de me chamar Lovegood, eu tenho um primeiro nome, você sabe."

"Mas o que..? O que deu em você?" disse ele, cada vez mais irritado.

Ela voltou-se para ele e nos seus olhos havia algo que ele nunca esperaria: raiva pura. "O que deu em mim? Você, você deu em mim! Tudo que eu tento fazer é ser sua amiga, eu tento ser agradável, e você é insuportável! Você é mau, cruel e frio, e mesmo quando você está sendo levemente decente comigo, você é horrível com os meus amigos! Você está -! "

De repente, ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e empurrou-a contra a parede, furioso. "Se você sabe o que é bom para você, você vai parar isso agora."

Sua respiração estava quente no rosto dela, e ela observou a forma como seus olhos nublavam ligeiramente com a raiva. Ela observou tudo isso, retornando ao seu estado normal de calma, antes de dizer: "O quê? Você não gosta quando as pessoas são honestas com você?"

Ele puxou sua varinha e segurou-o ameaçadoramente para o pescoço dela. "Não seja estúpida, Lovegood", ele rosnou.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos por um segundo, poucos antes de dizer com toda a calma: "Você não vai me machucar, Tom".

"Como você está errada", ele rosnou.

"Você não vai me machucar porque eu significo muito para você", disse ela, ainda sem medo.

A cintilação atrás de seus olhos lhe disse que ela estava correta, mas ele só cavou sua varinha em sua clavícula e disse, "Não fique se gabando".

Eles se entreolharam, cada um desafiando o outro a fazer algo primeiro. Finalmente, Luna disse, "Você realmente vai ter narguilés em seu cabelo." Ela pôs as mãos para cima e correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos sedosos.

Tom deu um passo para trás assustado e tirou sua mão, "Sequer se incomode em usar seus – seus _artifícios_ femininos em mim, Lovegood", cuspiu. "Você sequer tem eles."

Ela olhou surpresa, que era o efeito que ele queria, mas ao invés de ficar chateadapor ele ter insultado sua feminilidade, ela parecia chateada por ele acusá-la disso quando ela estava honestamente procurando por narguilés.

"Você é inacreditável", ele disse antes de girar nos calcanhares e dar o fora.

* * *

Na noite de Natal, Tom estava fora do castelo, nos gramados, onde vários centímetros de neve haviam caído. Ele deu uma longa caminhada em torno do lago e se dirigia para o castelo quando algo escuro no manto branco de neve chamou sua atenção. Parecia pequeno e peludo, e Tom de início pensou que era só um gatinho, mas com uma inspeção mais próxima, ele viu um rabo como de um leão e orelhas enormes, e ele percebeu que era um amasso bebê. O amasso tremeu e miou triste para ele.

"Bem, chispa, vai encontrar um lugar quente", ele disse. "Eu não quero nada a ver com você." Ele virou-se e começou a ir embora quando sentiu uma dor lancinante em seu tornozelo direito. Olhando para baixo, viu que o amasso tinha preso suas presas em sua pele. "Ei, sai daí!" disse ele, e sacudiu a perna violentamente, o que só conseguiu fazer o amasso fincar suas garras nele também, o que o assustou tanto que ele caiu na neve. Ele estendeu a mão para tirar o gato, mas apenas conseguiu foi dedos ensangüentados e mordidos, então ele finalmente disse: "Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Vou levá-lo para dentro!" O amasso começou imediatamente a ronronar e ele a contragosto, resmungou, "Não faço idéia do que fazer com você, no entanto. Eu não quero você". O amasso cavou suas garras suavemente na mão de Tom, como se o alertasse.

Tom entrou no castelo com muito frio e muito úmido. Ele ficou lá pingando e tremendo por alguns minutos enquanto o amasso esfregava sua cabeça nos dedos de Tom, tentando chamar sua atenção e pedindo carinho.

"Tom! O que aconteceu com você?" Voz de Luna veio enquanto ela descia as escadas.

Olhando para ela, Tom sentiu um pouco desajeitado, ele não havia falado com ela desde a noite com o visco, e estar todo molhado e no hall de entrada não era exatamente o jeito que ele queria que ela o visse.

Ela deslizou a ele rapidamente. "O que é isso?" , ela perguntou, apontando para a bola de pêlos nas mãos dele.

Tomando uma decisão rapidamente, ele empurrou a amasso bebê em suas mãos, dizendo: "Seu presente de Natal."

Luna inspecionou o amasso e gritou com prazer. "Oh, Tom, você me deu um amasso! Ele é tão bonito!" Esquecendo-se que Tom estava encharcado e frio, ela beijou a bochecha dele rapidamente antes ir para longe brincar com seu novo animal de estimação.

Tom ficou imóvel por alguns minutos, também esquecido do frio. Ele tocou com a mão onde os lábios dela tinham estado a apenas alguns segundos, a sensação de calor começou a dar forma na boca de seu estômago e por um momento, ele pensou que talvez estivesse gravemente doente, mas depois percebeu que era algo totalmente diferente: Ele estava feliz. E não era o tipo de prazer que ele havia conhecido antes, isso foi muito diferente do sentimento presunçoso que ele tinha quando ele conseguia o que queria. Não, ele estava feliz por outro motivo, ele estava feliz porque tinha feito ela feliz, e este sentimento era inteiramente novo para Tom Riddle.


	10. Natal, parte I

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Ten: Natal (parte I)

* * *

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_  
_--Carl Jung_

* * *

Na manhã de Natal, ao acordar Luna encontrou uma pequena pilha de presentes no pé da sua cama. Ela sorriu e pulou para abri-los.

O primeiro abriu era de Lorraine, que enviou-lhe um bolo de chocolate caseiro que foi ligeiramente solado, o segundo foi de Lucinda, um par de brincos que eram (na opinião de Luna) chatos, mas ela iria usá-los para ser agradável. Em seguida ela abriu o de Tristy, que era um livro sobre métodos de Transfiguração do século XX. Cat enviou-lhe um livro também, embora este muito mais interessante, chamado Espécies Magicas Não Comprovadas que não apenas listava os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado, mas também heliopatas, Blibbering Humdingers, narguilés, sapos lua, Umgubular Slashkilters, Aquavirius Maggots, Zonzóbulos e Gulping Plimpies¹²³ . O pacote de Cat também incluia também uma longa carta com uma lista detalhando mais de setenta motivos de como Luna teve sorte por não ter de irmãos. Finalmente, Luna vestiu-se e, depois de guardar a varinha atrás da orelha e pôr seu amasso novo no bolso (ele andava junto dela, com a cabeça espiando para fora), ela deixou o dormitório para ir tomar o café da manhã de Natal.

Tom já estava no Salão Principal quando ela chegou e ela se sentou ao seu lado, servindo-se de alguns ovos e bacon. "Feliz Natal, Thomas", disse ela.

Ele fez uma careta. "Não me chame assim."

Luna parecia não ter ouvido sua resposta, e começou a derramar copiosas quantidades de xarope de bordo em seu bacon.

"Isso é para as panquecas, você sabe", disse Tom, olhando para ela.

Luna olhou atentamente para o recipiente de xarope, depois de um momento, ela disse: "Não tem dizendo aqui que você tem que usá-lo em panquecas".

Tom revirou os olhos. "Claro que não. Tenho certeza que eles assumem que a maioria das pessoas têm bom senso suficiente para saber sem que tivessem que colocar um sinal ou alguma coisa."

"Quem são eles?" Luna perguntou enquanto dava uma mordida em seu bacon encharcado com xarope.

"Esquece." Tom tomou um gole de suco de laranja, e avistou o amasso espiando de seu bolso. "Por que você trouxe isso com você?"

"Hmm?" Luna olhou para baixo e viu que ele estava falando. "Oh, eu amo ele, Tom, obrigada de novo."

Tom secretamente sentiu-se tanto satisfeito quanto culpado. Satisfeito, porque ela gostava tanto de seu presente, e culpados porque não era realmente um presente, mas sim algo que ele empurrou para ela. "Você já deu um nome para essa coisa?"

"Primeiro de tudo, ele é um menino, não um 'coisa'."

"Tudo bem. Você nomeou?"

"Sim".

Tom esperou. Depois de vários momentos em que Luna continuava mastigando seu bacon encharcado, ele disse: "Bem, você vai me dizer o nome dele?

"Ah, eu pensei que você só queria saber se eu tinha dado nome ou não", disse ela. "Bem, eu decidi chamá-lo de Otelo."

"Otelo?" Tom perguntou.

"Sim". É um nome de uma peça de Shakespeare. Você já ouviu falar de _Shakespeare_, não é? " disse ela.

"Eu ouvi falar dele no orfanato. Ele não é um dramaturgo trouxa?" disse ele, com o desgosto familiar que se formam em sua boca.

"Sim, Otelo é o personagem principal de uma de suas tragédias. Você deveria ler ", ela respondeu, passando manteiga em um pedaço de pão.

"Por que eu quero ler alguma coisa escrita por um trouxa?" ele zombou.

"Trouxas não são ruins, você sabe. Eles realmente não são tão diferentes de nós."

"Você pode pensar que tudo que você quiser, Lovegood." Ele se levantou e deixou o Salão Principal.

Dando uma mordida no pão, ela se levantou e o seguiu. "Eles realmente não são", disse ela logo atrás dele.

Ele se virou para ela. "Odeio trouxas. Eu odeio eles. Eu odeio tudo sobre eles."

Luna observou calmamente que seus olhos eram de uma cor avermelhada escura novamente. "Só porque seu pai trouxa não cuidou de você não significa que todos os trouxas fariam isso."

Por um segundo, ela teve certeza que ele ia dar um tapa nela, seus olhos eram vermelhos e os lábios tensos como em um rosnado. Ele mergulhou a mão no bolso, sem dúvida, alcançando sua varinha. Ele estava carrancudo por um momento, parecendo que iria ter um ataque de fúria, então ele se virou e saiu andando tempestuosamente.

"Tom, honestamente, como você espera para ser um verdadeiramente grande mago quando você tem uma mente tão estreita?" disse ela, ao lado dele.

"Deixe-me sozinho", ele murmurou.

"Não", ela disse simplesmente.

"Eu não quero falar com você".

"Eu não me importo."

"Bem, talvez você devesse começar."

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço dele, ele tentou se afastar, mas ela segurou, e tropeçou quando ele arrancou seu braço com força. "Pare".

Ele empurrou-a violentamente para longe, fazendo com que Otelo miasse indignado para ele. "Sério Lovegood -"

"- Luna."

"Sério _Luna_, eu acho que você está tomando por certo que eu ainda não a machuquei", ele rosnou.

"Vem comigo", disse ela baixinho.

Ela virou-se sem dizer mais nada e voltou para o hall de entrada e para fora, nos terrenos. Depois de um momento, ouviu-o suspirar como se com desgosto dele mesmo, então começou a segui-la. Ela estava do outro lado do gramado quando disse que por trás dela, "Nós estamos indo para a droga da floresta novo? Eu estou congelando. Eu estou sem o meu casaco."

Olhando sobre seu ombro, ela disse: "Eu também."

"Bem, você não é exatamente normal, é?" resmungou.

"E nós não estamos indo para a floresta, por sinal, estamos indo para o lago."

Ao chegarem ao lago, que estava congelado, Tom alcançara Luna e ficou ao lado dela. "Será que acabamos de vir aqui só para olhar esta linda extensão de gelo, ou tem outra coisa?"

"Eu quero falar com você".

"Oh, maravilhoso", disse ele sarcasticamente.

Ela virou para ele. "Eu quero fazer um acordo com você."

E ...? "

"Vou te dar cinco minutos para tentar me convencer de que Blibbering Humdingers não são reais, se você _me_ der cinco minutos para tentar convencê-lo que trouxas não são assim tão ruins."

Ele bufou. "Lovegood -"

"- Luna."

"_Luna_", ele sussurrou: "De que adianta? Eu nunca vou acreditar em você e você nunca vai acreditar em mim."

"Eu apenas pensei que poderia ser interessante. Você vai primeiro." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Vai".

Tom enrolou por um minuto, tentando pensar em algo para dizer. "hmm – Blibbering Humdingers ... é só isso, eles não existem."

"Mmhm, e?" Luna disse, escuta educadamente.

"Bem, ninguém nunca realmente viu um, quero dizer, alguns malucos viram, mas eles realmente não importam porque, bem, eles são malucos. É uma criatura inventada. Eu não sei mais o que dizer, "ele terminou mediocremente.

Luna olhou para o relógio novamente. "Você ainda tem quatro minutos e onze segundos sobrando".

"Eu disse, eu não sei mais o que dizer."

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, minha vez então." Ela virou as costas para ele e cautelosamente começou a caminhar no gelo. Embora ela não estivesse usando patins de gelo, ela deslizou através da superfície do lago. "Primeiro, você só odeia trouxas porque você teve experiências ruins com eles."

"Sim, se você chamar de negligência e de um pai patético que fugiu quando ele descobriu que a minha mãe era uma bruxa 'experiências ruins' ".

"É a minha vez, Thomas. Seu pai. Vamos começar por aí. Você está com raiva porque ele deixou sua mãe, o que é uma boa razão para estar zangado, mas seu pai é apenas um homem, certo? Assim como todas as bruxas não são como eu - "Tom bufou" - nem todos os trouxas são como seu pai. "

"Então explique o orfanato, Lovegood. Essa será uma visão mais alegre. Dúzias de trouxas lá."

"Eu disse que era a minha vez. Então você acabou em um orfanato de trouxas, porque, naturalmente, como a sua mãe morreu e seu pai desaparecido, ninguém sabia o que você era, não é? E através de uma série de acontecimentos infelizes, você ficou presos com mais trouxas horríveis. "

"Uma série de acontecimentos infelizes? O que você está falando? Eles são todos horríveis", disse ele.

"Oh, quieto", disse ela, fazendo-o parecer bastante assustador novamente. "Eu posso compreender porque você sente da maneira que você sente sobre trouxas, Tom. Você teve uma vida terrível. Entanto," ela disse, em voz alta, enquanto dava um giro no gelo ", seu infortúnio não é motivo suficiente para condenar cada trouxa, não é? "

Ele ponderou sobre isso por um minuto. Finalmente, ele disse, "Sim". Sim, é. "

Luna bufou e desabou sobre o gelo. "Estou inacreditável? Você deveria olhar se olhar no espelho. Por que você está fazendo isso com si mesmo? Você é tão inteligente, Tom, eu sei que você é, então por que você não pode ver que você está apenas fazendo tudo um tribilhonézimo de vezes pior para você mesmo? "

Ele se moveu tão de repente que ele nem percebeu até que ele já estivesse bem do lado dela. Ele agarrou-a pelo queixo e com força, a fez ficar de pé. Otelo rosnou para ele de seu bolso. "Não fale comigo desse jeito." Ele empurrou-a e desta vez ela caiu e por vários metros sobre o gelo.

Ele virou-se e começou a ir embora, mas ele não tinha ido muito longe antes que algo muito frio e molhado batesse na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele virou-se e viu Luna sentada no gelo e olhando para ele com olhos enormes, e Otelo fazer um estranho ruído estridente que só poderia ser interpretado como risadas de amasso. "Você acabou de lançar uma bola de neve em mim?"

Luna assentiu com toda a calma e sorriu.

Ele começou a ir até ela, mas Otelo, de repente saltou do bolso e correu sob os pés de Tom, fazendo-o cair no gelo duro. Tom gritou de raiva e xingou o amasso, que já disparara de volta para Luna. Sentindo-se completamente idiota, ele disse: "Quem nomeia o animal de estimação de Otelo? Não é um nome normal."

"Eu", ela disse simplesmente.

"É, só você", ele murmurou.

* * *

¹²³: vários animaizinhos Luna, então nada como uma ajudinha pra entender o que eles significam através do contexto em que foram citados nos livros. E sorry, não lembro dos nomes todos em português e o Google não ajudou muito ;)

**Sapos Lua**: alguém entrevistado pelo _O Pasquim_ alegou ter trazido uma sacola de sapos da lua para provar que ele havia voado até a lua em uma Cleansweep 6 (OP).

**Umgubular Slashkilter**: Luna acreditava que Cornelius Fudge teve durante o quinto ano de Harry, por isso supõe-se que seja uma criatura de algum tipo por causa do contexto, mas não se tem certeza absoluta (OP).

**Aquavirius Maggot**: citados quando Luna viu bolhas pálidas flutuando no enorme tanque do Departamento de Mistérios, e incorretamente as identificou como Aquavirius Maggots, quando na verdade eles eram cérebros (OP).

**Zonzóbulo**: são invisíveis e podem entrar pelos ouvidos para baralhar o cérebro (citado em HBP).

* * *

Depois de uns trocentos anos sem aparecer, aqui to eu.. e pra compensar postei 3 caps :)

me inspirei depois de a original ter sido atualizada hj, afinal não posso ficar completamente pra trás! ahieuaheu. ok, to beeeem atras, a fic é enorme, mas chego lá


	11. Natal, parte II

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Eleven: Natal (parte II)

* * *

_"It is the most unhappy people who most fear change."  
--Mignon McLaughlin_

* * *

Sentindo muito frio, Tom andou até a escola com Luna (e Otelo em seu bolso) caminhando junto ao seu lado.

"Foi apenas uma bola de neve".

"Não foi apenas uma bola de neve".

"Sim, foi sim. Eu não coloquei nenhuma pedra nele, ou algo assim."

Tom não respondeu. Ele nem sequer olhava para ela.

"Você está sendo ridículo."

Ele bufou. "Engraçado, vindo de você."

Ela piscou. "Por que você se esforça tanto para fazer eu me sentir mal?"

Levantando uma sobrancelha para ela, ele disse: "Ah, você percebeu, então? Eu pensei que você simplesmente não tinha percebido."

"Eu não sou estúpida." Ela parou de andar.

Contra seu bom senso, ele parou também. "Você não é?"

"Não", disse ela.

"Na minha opinião, qualquer um que pensa que trouxas são legais é estúpido", disse ele sarcasticamente.

"Eu não me importo com a sua opinião. Eu acho que nem você, não muito", respondeu ela.

"O que é que você quis dizer?"

"Bem, você realmente não segue o seu próprio conselho, não é?" , perguntou ela. Quando ele não disse nada, ela continuou, "Você quer ficar longe de mim, mas você não fica."

"Isso é porque você continua me seguindo por aí", ele agarrou.

"Não, eu não fico. Você é que me seguiu até o lago."

"Uma vez então."

"Essa não foi a única vez e você sabe disso."

Ele fez uma careta para ela. "Porque, te incomoda? Porque eu posso deixá-la sozinha."

"Não, eu gosto de passar tempo com você."

Ele sentiu seu queixo cair um pouco. _Por que ela apreciaria o gastar tempo comigo? Eu não sou exatamente um cavalheiro. Ninguém nunca gostou muito de passar tempo comigo._

"Talvez ninguém gostasse de passar tempo com você antes, porque eles só vêem o seu exterior", disse ela como se tivesse lido sua mente.

"Meu exterior é igual ao meu interior", disse ele.

"Isso não é verdade. Todo mundo pensa que você é insensível e sem coração. Mas você não é. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira."

"O que você quer dizer, 'ainda não'?"

Estudou-o por um momento. "Quero dizer que, se continuar do jeito que você é, em breve você não vai ter um coração."

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, antes de dizer: "E daí? Ter um coração é uma fraqueza humana."

"Você é humano".

"Vou fazer-me melhor do que qualquer ser humano", respondeu ele.

O jeito que ela olhou para ele então foi como se sentisse pena dele, o que o deixou furioso. _Eu não preciso de sua simpatia._

"Por que você é tão triste?" sonhadora, ela perguntou, não olhando para ele realmente.

"Eu sou feliz", ele cuspiu.

"As pessoas felizes não gritam quando são atingidas com bolas de neve ou empurram pessoas em lagos", respondeu ela. "Bem, eu suponho que elas talvez empurrem como brincadeira, mas você certamente não estava brincando ...", ela pensou.

"Por que você se importa tanto? Honestamente".

"Porque eu sei que você tem coração."

"Pare de usar essa palavra", ele fez uma careta.

Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu sei que você tem, você fez o certo, não deixou Malfoy me machucar -"

"- Eu já lhe disse que eu não fiz isso por você."

"- Você acariciou os Testrálios comigo em vez de me dar detenção -"

"- Eu estava doente naquela noite, eu não estava bem da cabeça."

"- Você não pôde me machucar aquele dia no salão -"

"- Eu poderia se você não tivesse tentado me fazer andar", ele resmungou.

"- E você ainda me Otelo para o Natal!" ela disse triunfante.

"Olha, eu não arranjei essa coisa estúpida para você, eu o encontrei fora do castelo. Ele me mordeu pra valer e não ia me largar até que eu concordasse em levá-lo para dentro. Quando eu te vi, eu só te dei porque eu sabia que você ia levá-lo e eu não teria que lidar com ele. "

Seu olhar triunfante desbotou quase que instantaneamente. "Oh".

Ele não gostou de vê-la assim. Ela estava triste, e foi culpa dele. _Por que eu dou a mínima se eu machuquei a droga dos sentimentos dela?!_ Ele balançou a cabeça para ela, desgostoso com ele mesmo, e se virou para ir embora.

"Eu não terminei de falar com você", disse ela em uma voz de comando, ele imediatamente se virou para ela.

"Eu não me importo. Estou cansado de falar com você".

"Você está apena com medo de mudar".

"Eu não tenho medo de nada."

Ela franziu o nariz. "Oh, muito bom, você pode ser másculo. Não seja bobo, Tom, você está mais apavorado do que qualquer um que eu já conheci."

Ele esperava ficar furioso com suas acusações, ele _queria_ ficar com raiva. Mas em vez disso, sentiu-se estranhamente em branco e vazio, em algum lugar, no fundo do seu coração ele sabia que ela estava certa.

Ela continuou, cada vez mais irritada do que ele jamais vira, "Você está desperdiçando sua vida fora, quando foi a última vez que você riu, Tom? E não me refiro sorrisos maliciosos porque você se deu melhor que alguém, eu quero dizer realmente _riu_? Quando foi a última vez que você gostou do ar do inverno sem se queixar sobre o frio? Você está vivendo em um gigantesco paradoxo, ridículo e que você criou. Você é mais esperto do que ninguém e você sabe tão pouco. Você irá adicionar anos à sua vida, mas não vida aos seus anos . Você me faz ficar tão braba, Tom. Você não percebe, que - que a vida não é medida pela quantidade de respirações que você toma, mas pelos momentos que tiram seu fôlego? " Ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, e quando ela terminou, ela estava respirando pesadamente e seus olhos estavam brilhando um pouco demais. E com isso, ela se afastou dele e foi calmamente para dentro, deixando-o muito frio e muito sozinho.

* * *

Luna passou o resto do dia de Natal em seu dormitório. Ela nunca me sentira assim antes.

_Eu realmente achei que eu poderia mudá-lo? Eu realmente acreditei que ele se importava o suficiente comigo para o que quer que fosse? E eu realmente comecei a me preocupar com ele?_ Então, as lágrimas vieram. Luna não conseguia se lembrar quando ela havia chorado da última vez, ela nem chorara quando sua mãe morrera.

Ela estava no quarto quando aconteceu, quando a mãe caiu no chão, Luna correu para ela, tomando-lhe a mão. Ela viu a vida escapar dos olhos da mãe. Ela esperou até que o pai chegasse em casa. Ela tinha visto o seu pai chorar. Ela segurou a mão de seu pai no funeral. Ela havia deixado seu pai segurá-la perto enquanto ele chorava até dormir. Mas ela não tinha chorado. Luna Lovegood ainda acreditou na esperança.

E agora este rapaz, este Tom Riddle, que iria crescer para ser Lord Voldemort .... Ela nunca duvidou das coisas que ela acreditava antes. Sua fé era forte, seja no bufador de chifres enrugado ou no fato de que ela iria ver a mãe novamente.

Mas Luna Lovegood era Luna Lovegood, e nem mesmo Tom Riddle poderia mudar isso. Cerca das duas horas da tarde, depois de Otelo ter alternado várias vezes entre a lamber seu rosto e ronronando para fazê-la se sentir melhor, e cavar suas garras em seus pés para tentar fazê-la se levantar, ela se sentou em sua cama. _Ah, Luna, dá um tempo. Saia da cama_.

Ela foi e tomou um longo banho quente, e sentou-se na beira de sua cama e escovou seus longos cabelos. _Tom tem um coração, mesmo que ele não queira admitir isso. Ele ficou tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, quando ele me deu Otelo_. Ela olhou com carinho para o amasso, que estava golpeando seus cabelos molhados. _Certo, eu acredito que ele só o encontrou lá fora, mas mesmo assim ... Luna Lovegood, você tem conseguido entrar na cabeça dele, e se você desistir agora, nunca vou perdoá-la. Ou melhor, eu nunca vou me perdoar. Ou algo nesse sentido_. Ela sorriu. _E eu vou mostrar para ele um Humdinger Blibbering_.

* * *

ok, 4 caps então.. culpa da insônia.


	12. Volta às Aulas

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Twelve: Volta às Aulas

* * *

_"Sometimes when we are generous in small, barely detectable ways, it can change someone else's life forever."  
--Margaret Cho_

* * *

Quando Luna saiu do salão comunal de Ravenclaw no dia seguinte¹, foi para encontrar Tom esperando por ela. Ele estava encostado na parede oposta à porta com a aldrava de bronze, com as mãos nos bolsos, e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, tanto que nem a havia notado até que Otelo miasse inquisitivamente para ele do bolso Luna.

"Ah, bom dia!", disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele. "Bom dia".

Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, então fez uma careta e disse rapidamente: "Se você está indo para o café da manhã, deveríamos ir juntos."

Ela o inspecionou por vários minutos, então acenou.

Pelo resto das férias, Tom e Luna estavam quase sempre juntos, ele nunca disse que estava arrependido ou admitira que ela estava certa, mas ela não precisava necessidade ouvir as palavras, era apenas algo que ambos sabiam. A maior parte do tempo que passamos juntos era em silêncio, mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Eles passavam muito tempo nos gramados, e com o passar de 1943 para 1944 Tom percebeu que pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se preocupava com alguém além dele mesmo. Ela era sua melhor amiga, sua única amiga.

Claro, assim como Luna Lovegood era Luna Lovegood, Tom Riddle era, inegavelmente, Tom Riddle. Ele ainda era cínico, frio e distante, mas Luna tinha visto ele quase sorrindo em mais de uma ocasião, especialmente quando ela desenhou um Humdinger Blibbering.

"O que é isso?" Tom disse friamente.

"A Humdinger Blibbering, Thomas."

"Pare de me chamar assim. Nem é o meu nome."

"Olhe para isso, Tom, e olhe para o formato das asas..." E com o canto do olho, ela podia jurar que ele sorriu.

Eles estavam na biblioteca um dia, quando o professor Dumbledore entrou, interrompendo Luna enquanto ela dizia "Dizem que a saliva do Humdinger tem propriedades mágicas mais poderosas do que as de sangue de dragão."

"Miss Lovegood?", Tom e Luna olharam para cima do desenho.

"Sim, senhor?", perguntou ela.

"Por favor, acompanhe-me."

Ele a levou ao mesmo escritório em que ela tinha se sentado a mais de três meses atrás, eles se sentaram e Luna perguntou vagamente"Você já encontrou uma maneira de me mandar de volta?"

"Muito perspicaz, Miss Lovegood, mas talvez eu só a tenha convidado aqui para o chá", disse ele com o típico brilho no olhar. "No entanto, você está correta sobre o motivo de eu a chamar, lamento informar que eu ainda não descobri uma forma de mandá-la de volta ao seu próprio tempo. Estou tentando fazer um vira-tempo reverso, mas está sendo bastante difícil. Mais difícil do que eu imaginava ".

Sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada, Luna disse, "Não tem problema, professor."

Olhando para ela, curiosamente, ele disse: "Então você vai ter que ficar no passado, pelo menos, um pouco mais."

"Eu não me importo. Eu fiz amigos aqui", respondeu ela.

"Sim, eu tenho notado. Particularmente Miss Catalina Litner", disse ele.

"Ah, sim, Cat é maravilhosa."

"... E Tom Riddle."

Luna olhou para ele, perguntando-se o que ele quis dizer.

Ele inclinou-se ligeiramente na cadeira. "Miss Lovegood, Tom Riddle é uma preocupação para mim. Encorajo a sua amizade. Pode ser exatamente que o que ele precisava." Ele sorriu gentilmente enquanto olha por cima dos óculos.

Luna voltou a sorrir. "Obrigada, senhor."

* * *

Antes de Luna perceber o tempo passar, todos os seus amigos tinham retornado de suas férias e era o primeiro dia de volta às aulas. Ela estava sentada na mesa de Ravenclaw escutando educadamente Cat contar com detalhes o quão insuportáveis seus quatro irmãos mais novos eram.

"Claro que eles são sempre terríveis, eu sou a única com magia na família e eles morrem de ciúmes. E eles sabem que eu não posso fazer magia fora da escola, e eu vou te contar, eles tiram o máximo proveito disso, os diabinhos". Ela falava e falava, fazendo Lorraine revirar os olhos, Tristy suspirar em seu livro, e Lucinda se levantar com tudo e trocar de lugar para se sentar com seus outros amigos na mesa.

Cat parou sua narrativa para oferecer a Luna a jarra de suco "Suco de maçã, Luna?"

Antes de Luna ter a chance de recusar, uma voz atrás dela disse: "Ela não gosta de suco de maçã."

Todas as quatro meninas se viraram para olhar quem havia falado. Tom Riddle estava lá. Cat olhou para ele e ficou claro que ela não acreditava nele. "Você não gosta de suco de maçã, Luna?" , perguntou ela.

Luna balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito em maçãs".

Cat abriu a boca para perguntar como alguém podia não acreditar em maçãs, mas Tom interrompeu. "Vamos, Luna?" ele perguntou impaciente.

Luna apenas balançou a cabeça, levantou-se e saiu com ele, deixando suas amigas encancarado suas costas.

"Qual é o problema, Tom?" Luna perguntou, ignorando ou não percebendo todos os olhares que os seguiam até eles saírem do Salão Principal.

Ele olhou por cima dos ombros, para os rostos olhando eles saírem de lá e gesticulando para todos eles ele disse: "Esse é o problema".

Luna se virou por completo para olhar para os outros alunos. "E daí? As pessoas sempre me olham dessa forma."

Tom puxou-a pelo braço para mantê-la em movimento. "Sim, mas eles não olham para mim dessa maneira."

"Ah, vocês não quer ser mais meu amigo agora que as aulas recomeçaram?" perguntou ela levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, eu - eu quero dizer, eu não sei. Todos os slytherins não vão parar de falar sobre isso...".

"Isso importa?" ela disse calmamente.

Ele inspecionado seu rosto e pesou suas opções. _Eu poderia simplesmente me livrar dela, e acabar com isso. Essa seria a opção mais fácil_. Mas algo não deixava ele fazer isso, então ao invés disso ele só balançou a cabeça e disse: "Eles só têm que se acostumarem com isso."

Luna sorriu interiormente antes deles se separaram para irem para a aula.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, eles se sentaram lado a lado em Poções e Luna trouxe a imagem do Humdinger junto. Eles continuaram a ser parceiros mesmo após o Veritaserum ter sido terminado.

"Por que você trouxe isso? Nós tmos que fazer essa poção," Tom disse, olhando com desgosto para baixo, para o desenho.

"Porque eu não terminei de lhe explicar, Tom. Agora olha..." Ela continuou a tagarelar para Tom, enquanto ele triturava seus besouros em um pó ridiculamente fino. Assim que ela estava prestes a começar a explicar o quão mais poderosa era a saliva do Humdinger que a de dragão, o desenho misteriosamente pegou fogo. "Ah!" ela gritou, enquanto o largava. Os slytherins ao seu redor riam. Ela olhou para o pergaminho em chamas por alguns momentos antes de ofegar. "Ooh, Tom, que deve ter sido um heliopata! Eles podem ficar invisíveis quando querem!"

Tom olhou para ela incrédulo enquanto enfiava a varinha de volta no bolso.

* * *

Luna passou o resto do dia entusiasmada, acreditando firmemente ter tido contato com um heliopata. Tom não se incomodou em contradizê-la.

Depois do jantar, eles se sentaram nos degraus do castelo. O ar ainda estava frio, mas o Tom já aprendera que era melhor não fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso. Luna estava acariciando Otelo distraída mente em seu colo.

"Somos amigos agora, Tom?", ela perguntou sonhadora.

Ele olhou de canto de olho para ela. "Eu suponho que sim".

Ela sorriu. "Eu nunca tive muitos amigos. Quer dizer, de onde eu sou eu tenho Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville e Gina. Mas Ron e Hermione ainda pensam que eu sou esquisita, e Gina também acha um pouquinho. Harry gosta de mim, eu acho, mas Neville é realmente o único que não me trata como se eu fosse diferente ", disse ela enquanto olhava para longe, com os olhos desfocados.

Tom olhou para ela, ele nunca a ouvira falar de sua vida de antes dela ter vindo para cá, e ele não tinha realmente pensado no assunto. Por um momento, ele teve a estranha sensação de que ele teria gostaria de machucar Harry, Rony e Neville, mas o sentimento passou.

"Então eu vim para cá", ela continuou, "e eu conheci Cat, Lorraine, Lucinda, e Tristy. Lucinda é como Ron, ela ainda acha que eu sou esquisita, Tristy realmente não fala muito, mas nós nos gostamos, Lorraine é um amiga, mas nenhum delas realmente se compara com Cat. Eu nunca tive uma amiga como Cat antes." Ela olhou para ele. "E eu nunca tive um amigo como você também."

Ele olhou fixamente para as pedra da escadaria. "Eu nunca tive um amigo antes," ele murmurou. Por um momento ele pensou que Luna não tivesse ouvido, mas ela deve ter sim, porque ela pegou a mão fria dele na sua, que era calorosa e apertou-a brevemente e com suavidade.

Uma voz veio de trás deles, interrompendo o momento que eles estavam compartilhado. "Ora ora, isso não é bonitinho?"

Tom e Luna se viraram para ver Abraxas Malfoy acompanhado por vários outros slytherins, incluindo algumas meninas que estavam olhando para Luna como se elas preferissem arrancar seus cabelos do que dizer Olá para ela.

Malfoy passeou até eles e disse: "Tom, meu caro, eu espero que você esteja fazendo bom uso dela." Seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.

Tom sentiu raiva crescer dentro do seu peito. "O que você quis dizer?" ele perguntou entre os dentes.

"Ah, eu acho que ele quis dizer que você está me usando para gratificação física, porque eu não sou muito boa para qualquer outra coisa", disse Luna com naturalidade. Ela não parecia notar tensão da situação, e todo mundo olhou para ela nesse momento.

"É isso que você quis dizer, Malfoy?" Tom disse.

Malfoy zombou. "Bem, o que mais você poderia estar fazendo com ela?

"Talvez ela seja minha - minha amiga", disse Tom, vacilante por apenas um momento.

"Você sequer quer admitir isso, Riddle," disse Malfoy.

Foi só quando Tom tinha puxado sua varinha de suas vestes que Luna aparentemente percebeu que algo estava errado. "Tom, pare", disse ela, puxando o braço que segurava a varinha dele, que estava apontada para o rosto de Malfoy.

"Sim, Tom, pare", Malfoy respondeu, fazendo uma tentativa de soar presunçoso, mas o medo claramente percebido, e os seus olhos não saiam da ponta da varinha de Tom.

"Você é um covarde, Malfoy," Tom fervilhava, ignorando Luna. "Você sabe que eu tenho mais poder do que você pode até mesmo sonhar, e se você quer manter sua reputação intacta, sugiro que não se meta no que eu faço no meu tempo livre."

Malfoy parecia tentar se decidir se realmente valia a pena zombar mais de Tom, mas decidiu que definitivamente não valia. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse secamente: "Claro." Ele recuou para o hall de entrada, fazendo sinal para os outros slytherins segui-lo.

Tom continuou furioso por alguns instantes, ofegante. Então ele se virou para ver Luna sorrir-lhe como quem sabe das coisas.

"Isso foi para seu próprio benefício, também?", ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Ah, cala a boca", ele fez uma careta.

* * *

¹: Na Inglaterra o dia seguinte ao Natal, o dia 26 de dezembro, é chamado de **Boxing Day**, um feriado nacional de lá que existe desde a Idade Média.

Não se sabe ao certo nem à que se refere o nome Boxing Day. (Não, não é dia de correr de liquidação de shopping em liquidação de shopping acumulando caixas e mais caixas de boas ofertas, como já foi sugerido certa vez). Uma teoria forte é que suas origens podem ser encontradas no costume de distribuir dinheiro ou produtos não perecíveis entre as classes menos favorecidas nesta data pós-natalina. O dia de Natal seria para presentear os semelhantes e no dia seguinte a culpa coletiva seria saciada repassando aos empregados da casa, em pequenas caixas, os restos das ceias fartas ou até mesmo, em tempos remotos, dinheiro vivo. Seria um primo distante, digamos, da tradicional "caixinha obrigado" que aparece sempre nos balcões das _padocas_ brasileiras nesta época de ano.

Mas como foi que este hábito filantrópico evoluiu para o atual feriado nacional, continua sendo um grande mistério, pois ninguém sabe dizer ao certo o que é que está sendo comemorado no tal de Boxing Day.

Então pra não atrapalhar na tradução eu pus simplesmente "dia seguinte" já que o cap anterior foi Natal e todo mundo entendeu que significava ser dia 26 (fora que nós não temos um feriado como o boxing Day, e eu nem sabia da existência dele antes de ler na fic. Fic também é cultura ;) aheuhaeouaho.


	13. Eu Não Gosto de Você

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Thirteen: Eu Não Gosto de Você

* * *

"_Sometimes people carry to such perfection the mask they have assumed that in due course they actually become the person they seem."  
--W. Somerset Maugham, The Moon and Sixpence_

* * *

"Riddle! Acorda!" Tom foi sacudido até acordar no meio da meio da noite para uma visão desagradável: Abraxas Malfoy inclinado sobre ele.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" Tom disse sonolento e irritado.

"Eu descobri onde seu pai está", respondeu Malfoy.

Subitamente desperto, Tom sentou-se reto em sua cama e esfregou os olhos. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu sei onde ele mora, ele ainda está com os pais na antiga casa deles."

Tom sentiu uma repulsa profunda, "Que patético."

Malfoy aparecia se segurar para não falar alguma coisa. Então Tom falou "Desembucha, Malfoy."

Malfoy fez uma careta para ele, ainda irritado com o incidente nos degrais com Luna duas semanas antes. "Por que você queria tanto que eu encontrasse o seu pai?"

Tom zombou. "Talvez se você não tivesse demorado tantos meses para encontrá-lo eu já tivesse concedido que você soubesse. Agora me diga onde ele está."

"Em uma aldeia chamada Little Hangleton", explicou Malfoy, e contou para Tom tudo que ele tinha encontrado antes de Tom o mandar dar o fora.

Tom não conseguiu voltar a dormir e, em vez disso, ficou acordado até tarde da noite.

* * *

Ele estava ainda mais ranzinza que o normal na manhã seguinte e ignorou Luna enquanto ela saltitava ao lado dele antes do almoço, falando de qualquer coisa. Ele realmente não a notou até que ela o cutucou no estômago, dizendo: "Tom!"

Ele empurrou a mão dela. "O quê?"

"Eu estava perguntando se estava tudo bem, você está estranho", disse ela, observando-o com seus olhos grandes como luas.

"Estou bem."

Ela o cutucou novamente. "Pode ir parando, eu sei que algo está acontecendo e _você_ sabe que eu não vou parar de te cutucar até eu saber o que é."  
Ele analisou o rosto dela, "Tudo bem, eu conto depois. Não quero que ninguém mais ouça."

Luna parecia apaziguada com essa resposta e eles se separaram para ir cada um para a sua respectiva mesa para poderem tomar o café da manhã.

Sendo sexta-feira, Luna teve Runas Antigas, seguida de Aritmancia. Durante a aula de Aritmancia, ela se sentou ao lado de Tom e se inclinou para ele.

Repentinamente tenso, ele disse: "O que você está fazendo?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Cheirando você, ué. Seu cheiro é agradável", como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sentindo-se idiota, ele revirou os olhos e se focou na parte da frente da sala.

"Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?" ela pediu.

"Depois da aula, Lovegood", ele rosnou.

"Luna", ela sussurrou antes da aula começar.

Após a aula, Tom levou Luna à mesma sala de aula vazia na qual eles se encontraram uma vez antes. Ele ficou um tempo andando de um lado para o outro, tentando decidir como contar da melhor maneira o seu problema.

Finalmente, Luna disse sonhadora, "Você ainda vai me contar?"

Ele fez uma careta para ela. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. No final do ano passado, eu contei para o Malfoy - você sabe, o cara que você deu um tapa - para encontrar meu pai. Eu não contei muito, só o nome dele, apesar dele ter perguntado várias vezes sobre as minhas razões para procurá-lo. "

"Por que não procurou você mesmo?" ela o interrompeu.

"Eu esperava que ele concluísse a tarefa durante o verão, o que tornava mais fácil para ele do que para mim, já eu estava trancado no orfanato."

Ela acenou a cabeça, indicando para ele continuar. "No entanto, levou mais tempo do que o esperado, mas ainda assim ele o encontrou."

"Ooh, e onde ele está?" ela pediu.

"Pare de me interromper!" Cuspiu.

Ignorandono, ela perguntou: "Você vai falar com ele?"

Ele olhou para ela. "Claro que não. Estou indo para matá-lo, Lovegood."

"Oh, bem, eu acho que ele realmente preferiria...". Os olhos dela aumentaram mais que o normal, ela o encarou por um instante. "Oh, Tom, você não pode fazer isso!"

Tom ficou furioso com ele mesmo, não estava nos seus planos contar para ela tanto assim, mas algo nela sempre o fazia dizer coisas estúpidas que ele não tinha intenção de dizer. Agora ela estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse horrível, o que fez sua ira refletir para ela. Seus olhos ardiam e ele sabia que eles estavam vermelhos, mais uma vez.

"Sim, eu posso. Ele merece isso".

"Tom, por favor, não fale assim", ela implorou. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, mas ele só agarrou seu pulso dolorosamente.

Ignorando seu murmúrio de dor em protesto, ele rosnou: "Eu sou assim, Luna. Ele merece morrer. Ele deve morrer. Mesmo você não pode negar isso".

"Claro que eu posso!" ela gritou. Ela tentou puxar seu braço de seu aperto, mas ele só apertou mais firmemente. Optando por não lhe dar a satisfação de saber que a estava machucando, ela disse: "É assassinato, você não deve nunca cometer assassinato."

"Eu posso! Pare de tentar me dizer o que fazer, Lovegood!" ele gritou.

Ela olhou para ele. Finalmente, ela disse muito baixinho: "Eu pensei que você tinha mudado."

Ele jogou-a no chão, e girou para ir embora. Antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta atrás dele, ouviu-a dizer: "Eu não gosto muito de você, Tom Riddle."

Ele desceu para o salão comunal slytherin, decidindo não jantar. Ele entrou em seu dormitório e tentou deitar em sua cama, mas não conseguiu. Ele se levantou mais uma vez, e andou de um lado para o outro pelo quarto. Finalmente, em uma onda de fúria, ele pegou um jarro de água que estava em sua mesa de cabeceira e arremessou-a na parede. Ele sorriu perversamente quando espatifou, espirrando de água em toda parte. Entretanto foi um alívio momentâneo, não durando por muito tempo. Ele se jogou sobre a cama, socando seu travesseiro furiosamente.

Ela nunca saberia o quanto suas palavras o afetaram, de tudo que ela poderia ter dito, ela disse que as únicas coisas o afetariam terrivelmente. Sua voz ecoou em sua cabeça: _Eu não gosto de você ... __Eu não gosto de você ..._

* * *

Ele deve ter caído no sono, porque, quando ele acordou, seus companheiros de quarto estavam em suas camas também. Olhando para seu relógio, viu que ainda eram apenas oito horas da manhã. Ele olhou pela janela. Uma névoa prateada pairava sobre os gramados, e o sol tentava debilmente aquecer o ar de janeiro enquanto fazia seu percurso acima do horizonte.

Ele rolou para fora da cama, sua cabeça latejando. Foi ao banheiro e tomou o banho mais quente que ele conseguiu. Ele ficou no chuveiro durante pelo menos uma hora, antes de baterem na porta e tirarem-no de seu devaneio. "Riddle! Sai daí, caramba! Duas horas de banho já deu!"

Ele suspirou, mas desligou a água, não por causa de seu companheiro de quarto, mas porque o seu estômago tinha começado a roncar debilmente. Ele se secou e se vestiu, saindo do banheiro e olhou para o garoto que gritara- Nott - que fez uma careta em troca.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao Salão Principal ele se lembrou de que era sábado. Ele estava feliz por não ter que ir para nenhuma aula hoje, seria muito mais fácil evitar Luna assim. Luna_... Eu não gosto de você ... __Eu não gosto de você ..._

Sua cabeça ainda doía quando ele entrou no salão. Atirou-se em no banco e começou a empilhar bacon e torradas em seu prato. Ele mastigava violentamente, tentando jogar a sua ira sobre os alimentos. Um formigueiro na parte de trás do seu pescoço o fez olhar para as portas. Luna entrava na companhia daquela amiga sangue-ruim dela, Cat. Ela nem sequer olhou para ele.

Ele olhou para o braço dela, mas levou um susto enorme, no pulso que ele agarrara brutalmente no dia anterior, um hematoma horrível em forma de mão tomava forma, era de um vermelho arroxeado profundo nesse exato momento. Ele a encarava enquanto ela caminhava até a mesa dos Ravenclaw.

Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito que assemelhava-se terrivelmente com culpa. E mais uma vez as palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente. _Eu não gosto de você ... Eu não gosto de você ..._

* * *

Caraca, reviews! Já to em mais de um terço da tradução e só 2 reviews? Muito pouquinho!


	14. Testrálios

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Fourteen: Testrálios

* * *

_"__The simple lack of her is more to me than others' presence."  
--Edward Thomas_

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram dolorosamente lentos para Tom. Durante Poções, Luna fazia dupla com Cat e não falava com ele, e para completar, durante as refeições evitava olhar para ele. Ele disse aos seus outros "amigos" (ou pelo menos aos que são próximos a ele) que ele não se importava, mas ele se importava sim.

Na sexta-feira a noite, uma semana depois, ele estava deitado na cama, inutilmente tentando dormir, de novo. Pouco depois da meia-noite, ele finalmente se levantou da cama com um grunhido, calçou os sapatos e deixou a sala comunal.

Embora tivesse sua insígnia de monitor presa as vestes, ele ainda andava silenciosamente, torcendo para não encontrar ninguém. E ele conseguiu chegar ao Hall de Entrava sem qualquer inconveniente, mas foi só quando chegou na porta de carvalho que permitia a saída para os terrenos que ele percebeu onde estava indo.

_Droga. Para quê? Primeiro, estou indo só para congelar. Em segundo lugar, se me pegam eu nunca vou conseguir ser monitor chefe. Terceiro, não há nenhuma razão para ir lá sequer_. Estes foram os pensamentos que passavam na mente dele enquanto ele abria a porta e descia os degraus e atravessava o gramado.

Ele zombou de si mesmo. _Lá vou eu de novo, ignorando o meu próprio conselho_. Ele suspirou e viu uma nuvem sair de seus lábios momentaneamente antes de se dissipar. Ele amaldiçoou-se por ter saído do castelo no meio da noite, em janeiro, mas ele ainda assim continuou andando.

Olhando para o céu escuro, ele observou várias constelações que tinha estudado em Astronomia. Não foi até que as árvores bloqueassem a sua visão das estrelas que ele desviou o olhar.

Ele apalpou o bolso procurando sua varinha, mas percebeu que ele havia deixado ao lado da cama quando ele saiu. _Merda, agora vou ter que andar no escuro ainda por cima_. Ele continuou andando, não tenho muita certeza para onde ia, e ocasionalmente tropeçava em alguma raiz que ele não conseguiu ver com a luz da lua e das estrelas apenas. Após vários minutos, ele olhou ao redor. _Eu estou indo no caminho certo? Bem, isso parece familiar. Mas é tudo um monte de árvores idiotas, então é obvio que tudo pareça familiar_.

Ele andou por vários minutos, lentamente chegando à conclusão de que ele devia estar indo na direção errada. Ele estava preste a dar meia volta quando ele se deparou com a clareira.

Nenhum dos animais negros estava lá, com exceção de um, que estava deitado no centro da clareira, mas não estava dormindo. Seus olhos vermelhos seguiam enquanto ele lentamente entrava na clareira. O animal não se mexeu, ele parecia relutante em se mover e quando Tom se aproximou do Testrálio ele viu o porquê.

Ele ficou sem ar, chocado, ele viu Luna encostada ao corpo da Testrálio. Ela estava dormindo, e ele ficou encarando o cabelo louro em cascata dela que estava sobre o Testrálio, belamente contrastando com sua pele escura.

Ele foi até ela, sendo que o testrálio não tirou os olhos dele durante todo o percurso, e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Ele silenciosamente admirou a forma como os cílios longos dela delicadamente repousavam sobre seu rosto e do jeito que ela sorria levemente durante o sono. Finalmente, se sacudindo mentalmente, ele pegou os ombros dela e suavemente a sacudiu para acorda-la.

Ela bocejou com vontade e se espreguiçou. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e o observou se ajoelhar ao lado dela. Um sorriso se contorceu no canto dos lábios enquanto ela fazia carinho no testrálio, que, em seguida, levantou-se e sumiu para encontrar seus companheiros. "Eu achei que você viria aqui, Tom", disse ela, sonolenta.

Ele lutou contra o desejo de discutir com ela e, em vez disse: "Por que você acharia isso?"

Seus olhos dançaram alegremente quando ela olhou para ele. "Adormeci esperando por você, você sabe. Eu conheço você."

"Não, você não", ele disse irritado. "Obviamente não conhece, já que você estava tão chocada quando você ouviu falar dos meus planos para o meu pai."

A luz nos olhos desvaneceu-se, ela suspirou e disse: "Sim. Sobre isso ...".

"Nada que você diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia", disse ele ferozmente.

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto seus olhos o encaravam. "Diga-me, Tom, por que você veio aqui, então?" Quando ele não disse nada, ela continuou: "Você veio aqui para me ver, não é? E você sabia que eu iria tentar te fazer mudar de idéia, então, obviamente parte de você quer isso ou então você não estaria aqui, estaria?"

Ele fez uma careta para ela por um momento, mas seu olhar suavizou. "Eu não sei o que eu quero mais. E isso é tudo culpa sua."

Ela pareceu surpreendida. "Como pode ser minha culpa?"

"É só que você é ... diferente."

"Bem, sim, eu já ouvi isso antes."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você é realmente diferente. Eu não gosto disso."

Magoada, ela disse: "Então por que você não me deixa em paz?"

"Eu não gosto porque faz tudo ser muito mais difícil", ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Sinto muito que eu faça as coisas mais difíceis para você, Tom", disse ela sem muita honestidade.

Ele zombou. "Não, você não sente. Você adora isso."

Ela deu de ombros, inocentemente, e tirou um fio de cabelo que estava caindo no rosto dela. O luar estava claro e brilhante na clareira, e Tom viu mais uma vez a contusão que ele tinha feito, agora tingido de verde e amarelo e ele sentiu a pontada de culpa agora familiar.

"Você poderia esconder isso?" ele disse, tentando soar como se ele não se importasse.

Por um momento ela o olhou confusa, como se ela não soubesse do que ele estava falando, mas depois ela seguiu olhar dele para o pulso dela. "Ah! Bem, eu não vejo porquê. Eu disse aos meus amigos que eu esbarrei com Grindylow, e eles têm dedos longos e finos como você, você sabe."

"Eu tenho certeza que eles acreditavam" ele disse sarcasticamente, enquanto olhava para seus dedos. Eles eram finos e longos de fato, e ele nunca tinha notado antes.

"Eles acreditaram, na verdade, então não se preocupe", ela respondeu.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele por um momento, e ele percebeu mais uma vez a falta antinatural de piscar. Ele não disse nada, no entanto. Em vez disso, ele se jogou de costas no chão e olhou para o céu noturno.

Depois de um instante ela se deitou ao lado dele, e seu aroma cítrico pairou sobre ele. Ele respirou profundamente, saboreando o cheiro. "Quando você vai me dizer a verdade sobre seu passado, Luna?" ele perguntou de repente.

Ela apoiou-se acima em seu cotovelo para olhar para seu rosto. "Quando você vai me dizer a verdade sobre o seu?" ela retrucou.

Ele não disse nada, então ela relaxou de volta para o chão, ela saboreando o aroma e a sensação da terra fria e dura.

"Estou com frio", disse ele depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Sinto muito", ela respondeu vagamente.

"Você quer entrar?"

"Não", ela disse simplesmente. Ela puxou sua varinha e fez um feitiço para aquecer o ar em torno deles.

O silêncio é retomado e, finalmente, Tom adormeceu. Antes de adormecer completamente, ele sentiu Luna aproximar-se dele e descansar a cabeça sobre seu peito, usando-o como um travesseiro. Ele sorriu meio grogue e cochilou.

* * *

Ele acordou algum tempo depois, ainda estava escuro, mas o céu estava menos escuro do que antes. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que os testrálios voltaram para a clareira e estavam dormindo em torno dele e da Luna. Luna ainda estava com a cabeça no peito dele, e ela ainda estava dormindo, com aquele mesma aparência calma em seu rosto. A mão dela tinha um punhado das vestes dela agarradas firmemente. E ele percebeu, assustado que ele tinha os braços em torno dela, que ele rapidamente removeu. _Devo ter feito isso enquanto eu estava dormindo ... Estava um frio maldito_.

Mas não era por causa do frio, o feitiço que Luna tinha realizado ainda pairava no ar, e combinado com o calor dos corpos dos testrálios, estava bastante confortável. Ele fez uma careta e olhou para ela mais uma vez, bem quando os olhos dela se abriram.

Olhando para ele, ela disse, "Olá, Tom".

"Ótimo, você acordou. Podemos entrar agora? A terra não é exatamente confortável."

Ela se espreguiçou languidamente e Tom ficou tenso pensando no corpo dela se movendo contra o dele até que ela olhou no rosto dele de novo. "Você vai matar seu pai?"

Ele empurrou-a levemente e se levantou. "Eu não sei."

"Você sabe que se você matá-lo eu nunca vou perdoá-lo", disse ela.

"Eu não sei, ok?" ele cuspiu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas viu a culpa por trás dos olhos dele. Sabendo que ela tinha feito o máximo de impacto que ela poderia, por agora, ela decidiu não pressioná-lo. Em vez disso, ela estendeu a mão e esperou ele aceitá-la e ajudá-la a se levantar, depois de um momento, ele relutantemente o fez. Depois de ficar de pé, ela apontou para um Testrálio a poucos metros que era ligeiramente menor do que os outros. "Você se lembra dele?"

Ele inspecionou o Testrálio. "Não. Eles são todos iguais."

"Esse é bebê que você acariciou primeiro. Lembra-se?

"Oh, certo. Ele é grande agora."

"Sim", disse ela, olhando para as árvores escuras.

Ele a olhava com o canto dos olhos. "Por que você gosta tanto deles?"

"Hã? Os Testrálios? Bem, eu não sei... Eu gosto de todas as criaturas. Especialmente do Othello", disse ela com um brilho nos olhos ", mas ele não quis sair de debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos da minha cama, então eu vim sem ele. Quanto ao testrálios, eles são tão incompreendidos. Olhe para eles. Muitas pessoas não podem vê-los, então eles são ignorados, e então aqueles que os vêem estão quase sempre com nojo deles. " Ela acariciou o nariz. "Eles realmente não vêem além do que parece ser."

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos por um momento, mas depois olhou para ele e sorriu com ar sonhador. "Eu sempre tive um fraquinho por criaturas mal compreendidas."

Se perguntando por um instante se essa frase tinha um significado mais profundo do que transparecia, ele disse: "Então, vamos ficar aqui a noite toda?"

Ela aproximou-se dele. "Bem, acho que não."

Eles partiram por entre as árvores novamente, Tom estava contente que Luna estava lá dessa vez, porque ele estava certo de que ele teria vagado por várias horas, mas ela parecia saber onde estava indo. Dito e feito, poucos minutos depois eles saíram da floresta. Quando chegaram à porta dupla do castelo, Tom insistiu em acompanhar Luna até a torre Ravenclaw.

Antes dela desaparecer no salão comunal, ela se virou para ele e disse: "Sim, eu definitivamente gosto de testrálios". Então ela se foi.


	15. Obstáculos

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Fifteen: Obstáculos

* * *

_"Look at all the sentences which seem true and question them."  
--David Reisman_

* * *

Tom acordou no sábado bem depois do meio dia. Quando ele olhou para o relógio, ele amaldiçoou em voz alta e saltou da cama para se apressar e se preparar. Ele praticamente correu pelos corredores para chegar ao Salão Principal, esperando não perder o almoço.

Graças ao cheiro maravilhoso que vinha em sua direção, ele soube que não tinha perdido o almoço, então parou de correr e caminhou até lá. Ao entrar no Salão Principal, seus olhos imediatamente se dirigiram a mesa Ravenclaw, procurando por uma cabeça de cabelos loiros. Eles encontraram seu alvo e se estabeleceram em seu rosto por alguns instantes antes de ele se sentar na mesa da Sonserina para comer.

"Acordado até tarde, Tom?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Oh, sim", respondeu ele distraidamente.

Nott riu. "Se deu bem, não foi?"

Tom deixou cair o garfo com um estrondo. "O quê? Não, nada disso."

Ambos Malfoy e Nott pareciam bastante desapontados, mas voltaram suas atenções para a seus pratos.

* * *

"Luna, seu amigo acaba de chegar. Você vai nos contar o que vocês fizeram na noite passada?" Lucinda disse, cutucando o braço de Luna.

Luna olhou com um olhar vidrado nos olhos dela. "Hmm?"

Cat revirou os olhos. "Tom, Luna. Por Merlim."

"Oh," ela disse, com olhar esvoaçando sobre a mesa da Sonserina. "Nós realmente não fizemos muito", respondeu ela, perdendo a insinuação por trás de suas perguntas.

Lucinda levantou as sobrancelhas. "Muito?"

Inclinando a cabeça, Luna disse: "Não, não realmente. Nós apenas conversamos um pouco na floresta e acidentalmente caimos no sono."

"Lá fora?" Lorraine perguntou.

"Ooh, você caiu no sono sob as estrelas!" Lucinda disse.

Tristy suspirou. "Que romântico."

Luna balançou a cabeça. "Não, realmente não foi nada assim", disse ela, antes de continuar a comer.

Lucinda e Lorraine trocaram um olhar que claramente dizia que não acreditavam nela, mas Cat parecia satisfeita. "Então, vocês dois são apenas amigos então?" , ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu suponho que sim. Mas ele é o amigo mais estranho que eu já tive" Luna disse sem olhar para ela.

Cat deu de ombros, e as meninas seguiram adiante com a conversa.

* * *

"Ela realmente é bem bonita, em uma espécie bizarra de ser", observou Malfoy.

Tom olhou para cima rapidamente. "De quem você está falando?"

"Lovegood", respondeu ele. "Acho que ela me daria uma chance se eu bancar o bonzinho?"

Combatendo uma vontade inexplicável de ir até o outro lado da mesa e socar Malfoy no nariz, Tom disse ferozmente, "eu duvido".

Após o almoço, Luna deixou seus amigos. Eles tiveram que ir à biblioteca para fazer alguns deveres de casa, mas Luna já tinha acabado os dela. Ela anda até a mesa da Sonserina e inclinou-se sobre o ombro de Tom, seus longos cabelos escovados caiem sobre ele, no braço dele. "O que você vai fazer hoje, Tom?"

Ele olhou em volta dela. "Eu não tenho nada planejado."

Sua atenção foi desviada, no entanto, e ela disse: "Por que você está me encarando, Malfoy?"

O menino assou os dedos nos cabelos loiros platinados, jogando-os para trás, deu-lhe seu sorriso mais premiado, e disse: "Você não é uma ruim de se olhar."

"Bem, eu suponho que seja bom saber", respondeu ela, ausente, ou, talvez, preferindo ignorar, seus avanços. Ela puxou o braço de Tom. "Vamos sair, eu não gosto de estar dentro do castelo por muito tempo."

Após dar um olhar um pouco assustador para o Malfoy, Tom levantou-se. Ele olhou por cima do ombro enquanto estavam andando e viu Malfoy continuar a olhar para Luna, mas decididamente mais para baixo do que onde ele deveria estar olhando. Tom colocou um braço protetor em torno da cintura de Luna, e tentou apressá-la para fora do salão.

"O que você está fazendo, Tom?", ela perguntou, indo levemente para fora de seu braço.

Um outro olhar sobre seu ombro, e viu Malfoy Tom rindo para ele. "Nada. Vamos". Ele agarrou o pulso de Luna e a puxou para fora do salão.

"Você está me machucando", disse ela calmamente, quando chegaram ao Hall de Entrada.

"O quê?" ele disse.

"Meu pulso", respondeu ela. "Você está me machucando".

"Oh!" Ele deixou cair o pulso da mão dele, percebendo que era o que ele tinha machucado há poucos dias.

"Está tudo bem. Está ficando melhor. Está só um pouco dolorido agora", disse ela, olhando para ele com seus olhos enormes.

Tom gaguejou por um momento. "É - não é certo, Luna, eu não deveria ter feito isso para você. Me- bem, quer dizer, eu acho que o que eu quero dizer é me-"

"Está bem, Tom, eu te perdôo", disse ela, o salvando no último minuto.

Um olhar de auto-aversão passou em seu rosto. "Luna, eu juro que nunca mais vou te machucar novamente."

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem", disse ela. "Podemos sair agora?"

"Claro", ele disse, revirando os olhos.

Eles fizeram seu caminho fora e sentaram-se na escada. Eles se sentaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes que Luna dissesse: "Por que você vai matar seu pai, Tom?"

Ele tentou se levantar e sair, mas ela o agarrou pelo braço e puxou-o novamente com uma força surpreendente para seu tamanho. Ele ficou de boca aberta.

"Você vai conversar comigo, Tom Riddle. Estou cansada de você fugindo cada vez que eu tento falar com você."

"Eu não fujo!" cuspiu.

"Sim, você foge."

"Eu não!"

"Você foge sim senhor".

Ele suspirou pesadamente em uma mistura de aborrecimento e constrangimento.

"Você não acha que matar é errado?", ela perguntou.

"Não realmente, principalmente se é justificado."

"E existe assassinato justificável?"

"Olha, nós não vamos concordar nisso."

"Eu só quero saber o que você pensa", ela disse.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você sabe o que eu penso."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e mudou o seu olhar para os limites do terreno. "O que você quer fazer com sua vida?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, essa era uma pergunta que ele poderia responder com facilidade, ele tinha pensado muito sobre isso antes. "Eu quero ser o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu. Quero poder. Quero um nome que um dia, os bruxos terão medo de pronunciar."

Luna o assistiu dizer isso e ficou alarmada com a forma como os seus olhos queimavam em silêncio, de certa forma as belas feições dele derreteu, revelado a criatura horripilante que ele se tornaria. Ela se afastou dele um pouco sem perceber, que o tirou de seu devaneio. "Por que você está se afastando?

"Tom... você é um grande bruxo, você sabe."

Seu peito inchou involuntariamente.

"É só que... eu sei como você vai fazer para obter esses objetivos. Você não tem que me dizer. E... você não acha que estaria tudo bem se você ficasse famoso de outra forma?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Eu não quero ser famoso. Eu quero poder".

"Hmm. Sim, bem, há outras maneiras de obter poder, você poderia ser do Ministério da Magia, por exemplo, ou - pioneiro de um novo campo," ela ofereceu.

"Essas são meras imitações de poder para aqueles que são fracos demais para procurá-lo", ele rosnou.

Ela suspirou. "Bem, eu não sei por que eu aturo você", disse ela, falando mais para si do que para ele. "Você é o anti-Luna em pessoa, você realmente é. Eu não suporto as suas crenças, você realmente não é muito agradável comigo..."

Com um sentimento de derrota no peito, Tom disse: "Não me ature então," antes de se levantar e se afastar. Ele esperava que ela tentasse detê-lo novamente, ele até queria isso. Mas desta vez, ela simplesmente deixou que ele vá.

* * *

Poucos minutos depois que Tom saiu, Luna ficou de pé resignadamente e voltou ao castelo. Ela faz seu caminho até o escritório de Dumbledore e bate educadamente na porta.

"Entre", disse uma voz agradável.

Ela abriu a porta e encontrou o professor Dumbledore curvado sobre um livro grande que parecia tão antigo que poderia se desfazer a qualquer momento.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood!" disse ele, olhando para cima. "Eu estava estudando um pouco mais sobre a viagem no tempo!"

Ela tentou sorrir agradecida, mas acabou sendo mais como uma contração muscular estranha. Ele imediatamente se levantou para fazer chá, depois voltando e servindo uma xícara para ela, sentou-se e indicou para ela se sentar também. "O que está incomodando você, minha cara?" ele disse, enquanto acrescentava várias colheradas de açúcar no chá dele.

Luna tomou um gole de chá, pensando em como exatamente explicar. De repente, ela bateu sua xícara na mesa, fazendo com que um pouco de chá respingasse. "Tom Riddle! gritou ela.

"Sim? E o que tem o Sr. Riddle? disse Dumbledore, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

"É apenas - eu tento tanto, sabe? Eu realmente tento. Pergunto para ele o motivo dele fazer as coisas que ele faz, eu sou quase sempre agradável com ele, e mesmo quando ele é um bobão de marca maior comigo eu ainda sou mais simpática com ele do que eu acho que qualquer um já foi. E você sabe o que ele faz? Ele sai de perto furioso quando eu o contradigo, ele grita comigo pelas coisas mais insignificantes." Ela suspirou exasperada, finalmente tomando fôlego.

Aproveitando o silêncio momentâneo, Dumbledore disse, "eu acredito que você está fazendo um impacto maior do que você imaginaria, Miss Lovegood."

"Como?! Ele não mudou em nada desde o primeiro dia em que eu o conheci! Ele ainda sai tempestivamente por todo castelo, assustando qualquer um que cruza seu caminho -"

"Ele não mudou em nada?" Dumbledore interrompeu.

Luna reflete em silêncio por um momento. "Bem, eu suponho que ele mudou um pouco, mas esse pouco é tão minúsculo, tão pequeno, que é bastante inútil contar com ele."

"Eu pensei que você compreendia o valor presente mesmo nas menores coisas", disse ele calmamente.

Olhando para o bruxo, Luna suspirou mais uma vez. "O senhor está certo, mas eu não posso evitar me – me perguntar se importa. E também não está fazendo muito bem para mim, ser amiga dele. Eu apenas fico chateada com ele o tempo todo, e então ele age como se eu fosse mais um obstáculo do que uma amiga... ".

"Tenho certeza que você é mais um obstáculo do que uma amiga, minha cara," Dumbledore disse, com os olhos brilhando, "mas eu acho que você vai descobrir, e ele também, no tempo certo, que você é o melhor tipo de obstáculo que existe."


	16. Eu Não Gosto de Você, parte II

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Sixteen: Eu Não Gosto de Você (parte II)

* * *

_"There is no excellent beauty that hath not some strangeness in proportion."  
--Sir Francis Bacon, Of Beauty_

* * *

Tom permaneceu em seu dormitório pelo resto da tarde, tentando e não conseguindo ler vários livros sobre Artes das Trevas. Depois de desistir pela quinta vez do mesmo livro, o livro bufou indignado e fugiu para debaixo da cama para se esconder dele. Ele revirou os olhos e se atirou na cama.

Ele abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e retirou seu diário. Ele o folheou por um momento até encontrar uma página em branco, mergulhou então a pena na tinta e se preparou para escrever. Sua pena pairou sobre o papel por vários minutos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para escrever. Finalmente, ele jogou o diário de volta na gaveta, pulou da cama, e chutou uma das pernas da cama, mas isso só conseguiu fazer com que ele dissesse alguns palavrões enquanto pula com um pé só, com o outro sendo segurado pelas mãos dele.

Olhando para o relógio ele viu que já era quase hora do jantar, então ele saiu do dormitório. Enquanto ele fazia seu caminho para o salão comunal, uma garota da slynterin que ele tinha falado talvez umas duas vezes veio até ele. "Oi, Tom", disse ela.

"Olá", disse ele, e tentou passar por ela, mas ela bloqueou seu caminho.

"Sabe, você realmente não precisa andar com aquela garota Lovegood esquisita, se você quer aquilo", disse ela.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Há muitas meninas na sua própria casa - eu mesma, por exemplo - que estão mais do que dispostas a fazer esse favor para você," ela continuou.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está falando", ele cuspiu e, novamente, tentou sair, mas mais uma vez ela o impediu. Ele revirou os olhos. "O que você quer?"

Ela piscou maliciosamente para ele. "Ok, Tom. Você pode se fazer de bobo, mas se lembre do que eu disse."

"Malfoy!" ele rugiu.

O loiro platinado apareceu do sofá. "Sim?"

"Você disse às pessoas algo sobre mim e a Luna?" ele resmungou entre os dentes.

Malfoy riu. "Só que você tem andado com ela por causa de uns bons amassos."

Tom rugiu em frustração e mergulhou a mão em suas vestes em busca de sua varinha, mas até que ele a tivesse pego Malfoy já tinha se afastado.

Com um, humor ainda pior do que antes, Tom saiu tempestivamente do salão comunal, quase derrubando dois segundanistas que estavam no seu caminho. _Bem, isso é maravilhoso. Agora todo mundo acha que estou transando com a Luna. _

Ele chegou ao Salão Principal com uma carranca no rosto. Ele empilhou comida no prato e começou a comer sem falar com ninguém. Quando ele viu Luna se levantando da mesa Ravenclaw e saindo com as amigas, ele levantou-se e esperou por ela no hall de entrada, então quando ela estava passando, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço dela.

Ela se virou para olhar para ele. "Olá Tom,".

"Luna, nós precisamos conversar."

Luna acenou para seus amigos para dizer-lhes para ir em frente sem ela. Quando ficaram a sós, Tom disse: "Siga-me."

Ele a levou para a sala de aula utilizada para as aulas de Aritmancia. Ao entrar, Luna disse: "Ah, Merlim, nada de bom acontece aqui dentro."

"Eu estupidamente jurei nunca mais te machucar, lembra?" Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele continuou, "Malfoy disse para todo mundo que eu só ando contigo para transar."

Absolutamente perplexa, Luna disse: "Bem, isso é eloqüente."

Ele cerrou os punhos, lutando contra o aborrecimento. "Estou falando sério, Luna".

Um olhar de realização, logo seguido pelo de nojo atravessou o rosto dela. Suas mãos cobriram a boca dela e ela guinchou, "Eca!"

Sentindo-se estranhamente ofendido, Tom disse: "O que você quer dizer com 'eca'?!"

O desgosto deu lugar à diversão. "Você está chateado?"

"Sim, eu estou chateado! A maioria das garotas mataria para dormir comigo", exclamou.

"Eu não sou como a maioria das garotas", ela respondeu.

"Você poderia dizer isso."

"E eu não sou uma _dessas_ garotas, Tom", ela disse.

Ele bufou. "Claro que não, aposto que você nunca sequer foi beijada antes."

Seu rosto pálido subitamente ficou rosado. "O que isso tem a ver com você afinal?" Ela saiu em direção à porta, mas ele a puxou pelo braço.

"Você está falando sério?" continuou ele violentamente. "Você nunca fui beijada antes?" Ele explodiu em uma risada maliciosa.

"Bem, eu não acho isso muito engraçado."

Ele revirou os olhos. "É claro. Eu, porém, considero extremamente engraçado que você nunca tenha sido beijada".

"Quem diz que eu não fui beijada?" disse ela.

"Você acabou de admitir," ele zombou. "Por que você se importa tanto? Eu nunca vi você ficar chateada com algo tão estúpido antes. Bem, além Blibbering Humdingers".

"Blibbering Humdingers não são estúpidos!" disse estridentemente. Ela caiu no chão como uma criança e Tom notou os lábios dela formaram um pequeno bico.

"Calma, Lovegood, por Merlim", disse Tom, olhando para ela. "Você está agindo como uma criança emburrada".

Luna suspirou, o rosto relaxado e quando falou, sua voz tinha recuperado a sua qualidade usual sonhadora. "Eu sei. Eu apenas estive com um humor terrível nos últimos dias."

"Porquê?" disse ele.

"Você", ela disse simplesmente.

"O que eu fiz?", ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que você não quer ouvir Tom, mas é essa coisa toda sobre seu pai. É que é tudo tão errado, e -"

"Você está certa, eu não quero ouvir", Tom interrompeu irritado.

Ela bufou e soprou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. "Você é impossível".

"Você gosta", ele zombou.

Ela se levantou e bateu o pé no chão. "Eu não gosto não, Tom. É possivelmente o que eu menos gosto entre todas as suas muitas qualidades desagradáveis."

"Se você me odeia tanto, então porque você anda comigo?"

"O mesmo poderia ser perguntado para você" ela responde calmamente.

Eles ficaram se olhando um para o outro durante vários minutos, cada um querendo que fosse o outro a primeiro a desviar o olhar. Por fim, Tom abriu um sorriso perverso. "Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca foi beijada".

Luna enrugou o nariz para ele, o que só o fez rir mais ainda. Ela finalmente agarrou-o pelo braço e o arrastou para fora da sala de aula.

Enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores, eles esbarraram em Malfoy. Luna olhou para ele com desgosto "Apesar do que você parece tão empenhada em acreditar, Tom não está me usando para nenhuma gratificação física, Malfoy."

Tom riu da cara que o Malfoy fez e acrescentou: "E espalhando boatos sobre mim, você não chega mais perto de obter 'gratificação física' dela, tampouco."

Mais uma vez, Luna o olhou enojada "Eca!" ela gritou novamente.

Tom lançou a Malfoy um olhar convencido antes de levar Luna para longe, deixando Malfoy olhando extremamente desconcertado.

* * *

Janeiro se tornou fevereiro e o vento ficou cada vez menos frio e cortante. A neve se tornou água gelada de novo. Otelo ainda dormia sob as cobertas encostado no corpo quente de Luna, mas ele não miava mais, queixoso, todas as manhãs quando ela se levantava.

Era a semana anterior ao dia dos Namorados e o castelo estava irritantemente (na opinião de Tom) empolgado com isso. Dia dos Namorados seria numa segunda-feira, mas os alunos teriam uma visita à Hogsmeade no sábado que antecederia. Tom nunca tinha ido a Hogsmeade no fim de semana dos Namorados, e embora muitas das meninas estarem mais que dispostas a lhe fazerem companhia, ele não tinha planos para este ano também.

Tom sentou-se à mesa da Slynterin para o café da manhã na terça-feira. Como de costume, seus olhos encontraram Luna rapidamente entre a multidão, ele notou que cada vez mais e mais freqüentemente seus olhos conseguiam se focar nela sem sequer consultar seu cérebro primeiro.

Ele observou as amigas dela. _Isso é geralmente o que ela faz, ela quase sempre asobserva e raramente fala realmente. Mas ela conversa comigo. Diabos, metade do tempo eu não consigo fazer com que ela fique calada!_

_Aquela sangue-ruim da Litner deve ter dito algo engraçado ... elas estão todas rindo. _Luna sorriu e Tom sentiu algo em seu estômago se mexendo_. Ela realmente é uma garota de bonita, se você ignorar a forma como ela se veste ... especialmente quando ela sorri. Oh, inferno, o que estou fazendo? Ela é a maior dor dor de cabeça que já existiu. Esta merda toda de Dia dos Namorados deve estar me afetando, só pode._

Ele balançou a cabeça violentamente, como se tentasse expulsar o pensamento pelas orelhas dele. Ele se levantou da mesa ignorando Nott, que aparentemente estava contando uma história todo esse tempo e agora estava muito perturbado com o comportamento dele, e foi para o Hall de Entrada. Ele se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços.

Poucos minutos depois, Luna e suas amigas saíram. Luna acenou quando o viu, e suas amigas riam por trás de suas mãos. Ela se aproximou, suas amigas, mais uma vez indo na frente.

"Como você está?" ela perguntou alegremente.

"Ótimo", respondeu ele, não soando nem um pouco ótimo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você não soa ótimo, você soa como se estivesse com raiva."

"Droga, Lovegood, eu estou bem. Quando você vai aprender a não meter o nariz onde foi chamada?"

"Meu nariz foi chamado sim senhor, você é meu amigo", ela disse como se isso devesse ser óbvio.

"Você é uma grande dor de cabeça", ele retrucou, expressando sua observação anterior.

"Ah, cale-se. Você quer ir lá para fora para conversar?"

Eu não quero ir a lugar algum com você. "

"Ok, nós podemos conversar aqui."

"Eu não quero conversar com você em canto nenhum!" ele gritou, exalando raiva.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Por que não?"

"Porque eu não gosto de você!" ele gritou e começou a sair de perto dela.

"Não se atreva a me dar as costas _de novo_!" ela gritou.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela.

"Essa história toda de 'eu estou tão irritado, eu vou gritar e então ir embora' está ficando muito previsível", disse ela.

Ele viu cor subir mais uma vez no rosto dela. _Eu não gosto dela. Eu não gosto dela_. Mas não importava quantas vezes ele repetisse esse mantra, ele sabia que ele gostava mais de Luna do que ele deveria, e ele não gostou nada desse fato.

"Que carambolas causou isso dessa vez?" Luna perguntou.

Ele fez uma tentativa corajosa de uma carranca e disse "Não é provocação suficiente você simplesmente existir?"

"Dá um tempo, Tom!" As pessoas que estavam saindo do café da manhã estavam começando a ficar lá no hall de entrada observando-os.

_Eu não gosto dela. Eu não gosto dela nem um pouquinho. _"Oh, desista, Lovegood!"

Ela finalmente perdeu a paciência de verdade pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ela estava totalmente gritando agora. "Você é desprezível! Eu retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre você! Você é insensível e você sempre será!"

"Oh, cale a boca, Lovegood!" ele gritou de volta.

"Você nunca vai ser nada de verdade na vida, porque você não tem nada verdadeiro em você!"

"Eu to avisando!"

"Você vai ficar sozinho! Admita!" ela gritou.

"Pare!

"Você pode ter todo o poder no mundo, Tom -"

"Sério, eu estou lhe avisando!"

"- Mas você vai ficar completamente sozinho! Você sempre estará completamente -"

Mas ela nunca terminou essa frase, porque Tom se inclinou e beijou-a nos lábios.

* * *

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
--Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

Caraca, depois de tanta chuva e com minhas aulas canceladas, eu TINHA que deixar minha resenha de lado e traduzir um pouquinho, afinal aulas agora só segunda... vou te contar, que chuva foi essa!

Ainda não sei se dá pra dizer que parou, pq toda vez que eu ligo pra minha mãe pra dizer isso não dá nem 10 min que volta a chover de novo. E eu já vi água o suficiente, obrigada :p

Reviews galera! E pra quem tá no rio e tá que nem eu, boas "férias" povo ^^ .. muita TV pra vcs!


	17. Boys Will Be Boys

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Seventeen: Boys Will Be Boys

* * *

"_There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not."  
-Francois de La Rouchefoucauld_

* * *

Vendo como ela de repente ficou tensa e que ela manteve os olhos abertos, era dolorosamente óbvio que ela nunca tinha sido beijada antes. Sua boca era dura contra a sua. Ele segurou o beijo por um longo momento, apenas recuando quando um dos vários alunos que assistiam fez um barulho de sucção ridículo.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, maiores do que o habitual, e seus lábios macios entreabertos, ela o olhou mas não disse nada.

Seu coração estava batendo e ele podia sentir seu pulso em todo seu corpo e não apenas em seu peito.

Ela finalmente falou. "Você me beijou."

Ele olhou para ela e encontrou seus olhos cinza-azulados. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela interrompeu. "Pra que foi isso?"

"Para fazê-la calar a boca", disse ele friamente.

Outra testemunha gritou: "Vai lá, Tom! Vai! Beija ela de novo!"

Luna ignorou o engraçadinho e puxando o braço de Tom, ela o arrastou para fora do castelo.

Olhando para o rosto dela ele viu confusão, principalmente, mas também um pouco de outra coisa que não podia caracterizar. Ele permitiu que ela o levasse para longe do castelo, entrando profundamente na floresta. Por um momento ele pensou que ela o estivesse levando para a careira dos testrálios novamente, mas ela parou entre um par de grandes rochas. Ela empurrou-o para baixo em uma das pedras, cruzou os braços, e o olhou profundamente.

Depois de um momento, ele disse, "Você está tão ofendida assim por isso? Sério?"

"Bem, eu não sei se ofendida é a palavra certa. Aborrecida? sim. Surpreendida? e muito. Mas eu não sei sobre o ofendida."

"Foi apenas um beijo", disse ele, zombeteiro.

"Não foi apenas um beijo", ela respondeu.

"Sim, foi, eu não coloquei qualquer coisa nele nem nada", ele disse inocentemente.

Ela franziu o nariz. "Você pensa que você é tão inteligente."

Ele acenou amigavelmente.

"Eu não aprecio você indo a tais extremos só para me fazer calar a boca", disse ela, olhando para ele.

"De que outra forma eu poderia fazê-la ficar quieta? Nada do que eu tentei até agora tem funcionado muito bem."

"Você desperdiçou o meu primeiro beijo!"

"Eu o quê? Desperdicei o seu primeiro beijo? Você está brincando comigo, Lovegood? Não é nada de mais", disse ele.

"Não era um 'nada de mais' para mim, Tom, era importante!, e você sabia que era e ainda assim tinha que ir lá e fazer disso uma piada de mau gosto e arruiná-lo para mim", insistiu.

Ele ficou chateado com suas acusações. "Eu não fiz disso uma piada de mau gosto para estragar o seu primeiro beijo! Você não é assim tão importante!"

"Oh, bem, isso é ainda melhor, então! Você fez tudo isso por um capricho!" disse ela, levantando a voz.

Ele se levantou da pedra e andou de um lado para o outro num ritmo furioso. "Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que eu te beijei porque eu queria?" ele disparou.

"Por que você iria _querer_ me beijar?", perguntou ela.

Ele olhou para ela. "Não seja tapada, você é uma Ravenclaw.

Ela fez uma pausa. "Se você quer dizer que eu acho que você quer dizer, ou você está se metamorfoseando em uma pessoa completamente diferente ou você apenas está tentando conseguir dessa piada o máximo que você conseguir."

"Bem, é um pouco do segundo", disse ele maliciosamente.

"Eu sabia!" Ela suspirou. "Tom, não é nada simpático ficar brincando com as minhas emoções, você sabe."

Ele fez uma careta. "Então você quer me dizer que você não gostou de eu beijando você?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Particularmente, não."

"O que isso significa?" ele perguntou com orgulho ferido.

"Quer dizer, eu acho que inconscientemente sempre imaginei que você fosse aquele cara que realmente tem um beijo incrível", disse com uma voz que apenas expunha fatos.

"E eu sou!", ele rebateu.

Um sorriso perverso atravessou o rosto dela e parecia completamente antinatural. "Prove".

A sensação de um calor intenso se espalhou até seus pés. _Ela acabou de dizer isso? Sim, olhe a forma como ela está olhando para você. Caralho, Tom, agora ela vai ficar perseguindo você. Agora que você tem Loony Lovegood, não só como sua amiga, caramba, mas agora ela quer você. Super._

"Você está falando sério?" ele perguntou, dando um passo mais perto dela apesar de si mesmo.

Ela se aproximou e ficou a centímetros de seu rosto. O riso dançava por trás de seus olhos. "Não", disse ela, de repente, e o cutucou na barriga.

Ele afastou-se dela e fez uma careta. "Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu."

"O que não aconteceu?"

"Exatamente," ele respondeu.

Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente. "Não, eu quero dizer isso. O que não aconteceu?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, começou a provocação de outros estudantes, Tom conseguiu dominar a maior parte deles com um olhar, mas Luna não podia escapar. Em todos os lugares que ela ia, as meninas lhe davam um olhar assustador ou bombardeavam com perguntas, e os meninos estavam de repente olhando para ela de forma diferente. Todos eles pensavam que se _Tom Riddle_ a tinha beijado, então ela deveria ter alguma coisa e que eles simplesmente não tinham notado ainda. É claro que ela tinha mesmo, apenas não da maneira que eles imaginavam.

A primeira vez que Luna se permitiu ficar sozinho com Tom de novo (ou talvez tenha sido vice-versa) foi na sexta-feira anterior ao Valentine's Day¹, que era um dia antes da visita de Hogsmeade. Foi depois da aula de Aritmancia e os dois caminharam para a biblioteca sem se falar.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, tomaram seus lugares à mesa usual, continuando a ignorar um ao outro a todo custo. Finalmente, Luna disse: "Então o quê? Não somos mais amigos?"

Tom olhou para ela com indiferença. "Por que você pergunta?"

"Você não fala mais comigo. Não de verdade." Ela falou sem desviar os olhos do rosto dele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Problema seu, Lovegood."

"É Luna, Tom", acrescentou ela, sem hesitação, "e não é meu problema. Você é o que começou."

"Eu comecei? Sério? Agora nós vamos discutir quem que começou, é?, como se tivessemos cinco anos de idade", ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente e balançando os pés sobre a mesa.

"Você me beijou", disse ela, como se isso deve explicar tudo.

"De fato. Bem notado".

"Thomas pare, eu só quero falar com você", disse ela.

"Vamos conversar então", respondeu ele, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechando os olhos.

"Conversas tendem a envolver mais de uma pessoa, Tom".

Ele espiou-a com um olho. "Estou ouvindo".

Ela suspirou. "Tudo parece diferente agora."

"Para você, talvez, mas isso é só porque você nunca tinha sido beijada antes."

"Então, você realmente não quis dizer nada por aquele beijo?" ela exigiu saber.

Ele bufou. "Claro que não."

"Claro que não", repetiu. Ela então se levantou e disse: "Eu vou até o meu dormitório antes do jantar. Vejo você depois."

Ele não protestou, e ela não esperava que ele o fizesse, mas ele a assistiu ir, isso ele fez.

* * *

Luna foi até torre Ravenclaw. _Graças a Deus que ele não quis dizer nada com o beijo. Isso seria terrível. Quer dizer, honestamente. O Lord das Trevas com uma queda por mim? Completamente ridículo. Sem mencionar esquisito e um pouco assustador. Graças a Deus. E pensar que por um momento eu quase acreditei que ele ... mas não, ele não teve. Então está tudo bem._

Outra voz surgiu na parte de trás da cabeça. _Se está tudo bem, porque você ficou com um frio na barriga tão grande quando ele disse que não significava nada?_

_Porque eu estava completamente chocada_, a primeira voz insistiu, e ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente antes de entrar no salão comunal e se jogando no sofá ao lado de Cat e Tristy.

Ela só parou de ficar imersa em seus pensamentos quando a voz de Cat a interrompeu, dizendo: "Certo, é hora de responder, Luna. O que está acontecendo entre você e Tom?"

Luna tentou um sorriso. "Nada, Cat, não seja boba."

Cat estava prestes a pressioná-la mas Tristy a calou, tendo visto a tentativa péssima de Luna de sorrir. Tristy rapidamente mudou o rumo da conversa para coisas como aulas e conseguiu manter Cat na dela até que era hora do jantar.

Ao saírem do salão comunal Luna segurou brevemente a mão de Tristy apertou-a, enviando-lhe um sorriso, antes de voltar a seu estado sonhador.

Como de costume, Luna comeu sua refeição em silêncio. Ela saiu do Salão Principal antes que qualquer um dos seus amigos acabassem, e não notou Tom a seguindo.

No hall de entrada, ela se virou ao som de seu nome. "Luna!" ele chamou.

Ela o avaliou abertamente e disse. "Sim, Tom?"

"Vem comigo", disse ele, e pegou a mão dela sem esperar pela resposta e começou a levá-la até a escuridão das masmorras, onde não havia nenhum aluno vagando pelos corredores. Finalmente, ele parou e se virou para olhar para ela. "Qual é o problema com você?" ele perguntou.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. "Como?"

"Você me ouviu", ele cuspiu. "Qual é o problema com você? Você tem estado toda chateada desde a biblioteca."

"Não, eu não tenho", ela mentiu. "Acho que você está imaginando isso."

Ele olhou para ela. "Eu não estou imaginando. Você deveria saber melhor que não adianta mentir para mim."

Ela balançou a cabeça para ele e se virou para ir embora. Furioso, Tom sacou sua varinha, apontou para sua retirada, e gritou um feitiço queimante.

Um forte estrondo e um momento depois, Tom foi jogado a vários metros e pousou todo amassado já que seu feitiço refletiu de volta para ele ao invés de bater em Luna. Luna virou-se surpresa e viu um Tom muito desapontado, irritado e confuso esforçando-se para ficar sobre seus pés e espanar a poeira. "Que diabos você fez para mim, Lovegood? ele rosnou.

"Eu não fiz nada para você, tudo que eu sei é que - oh!" De repente, ela deu uma gargalhada e dobrou-se pela força da sua alegria na risada.

Mais irritado do que nunca, Tom fez uma careta. "Por que você está rindo?"

"Você fez isso a si mesmo!" guinchou ela entre risos. "Você jurou que nunca ia me machucar de novo, lembra?"

A realização pegou Tom de surpresa e ele urrou de raiva e socou furiosamente a parede de pedra mais próxima dele, imediatamente lamentando essa decisão, ele amaldiçoou em voz alta e sacudiu a mão doendo agora violentamente. "Porra, Lovegood!" ele rugiu.

Entre risos, e ela disse, "Bem feito por tentar me enfeitiçar."

Tom fez uma careta ainda maior para ela. Escolhendo a atacar a dignidade dela na tentativa de recuperar a sua, ele disse: "Pelo menos eu não sou eu que fiquei todo encucado por causa de um beijo que não significou nada."

Ela parou de rir completamente agora. "Por que você se importa tanto com aquele beijo se ele não queria dizer nada, Tom?"

"Porque é legal tirar sarro de você por isso."

Um sorriso puxou os cantos da boca dela. "Se eu não soubesse, eu diria que ele quis sim dizer algo e você apenas não quer admitir isso."

"Bem, então que bom que você sabe, não é?" ele disse, claramente irritado com a virada que ela havia feito.

Luna o observou cuidadosamente, e percebeu que ele tinha sido falso quando disse que o beijo não significou nada. "Seria tão terrível se eu te beijasse mais uma vez, Tom?" ela perguntou repentinamente.

Ele olhou-a bruscamente, rindo. "Se você me quer tanto," disse ele, aproximando-se dela, "tudo que você tem a fazer é dizer."

Ela se afastou dele. "Eu nunca disse que queria você. Isso foi uma questão puramente hipotética."

Ele zombou. "E você acredita em questões hipotéticas?"

Ela deu mais um passo para trás. "Er, não", disse ela, sentindo-se irritada com a situação em ela tinha se metido. "Eu não acredito, mas isso não é realmente o ponto, é?"

"Não, eu acho que não", ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ela sentiu suas costas tocarem a parede de pedra, o rosto dele estava a centímetros do dela agora. Ela olhou desesperadamente uma maneira de escapar, mas percebeu tarde de mais que ele perto demais agora.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade de parecer um animal encurralado," ele disse, não se preocupar em esconder o divertimento na voz.

Percebendo que ela na verdade estava presa, ela suspirou. "Bem, acabe logo com isso então."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Acabar com o quê?"

"Tudo o que você vai fazer, seja zombar de mim, ou me beijar, ou -"

"Beijar você?" ele sussurrou, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. "Você realmente acha que eu vou te beijar?"

Ela se mexeu incômoda. "Bem, eu não sei, eu estava apenas dizendo ...". A voz dela sumiu.

Ele levantou uma mão e traçou sua linha de mandíbula com um dedo muito gelado. "Apenas dizendo o quê?"

"Nada", respondeu ela, estremecendo involuntariamente.

* * *

Enquanto Luna lutava com seu dilema, Tom lutava com um dos seus próprios. Ele estava tentando manter uma calma exterior de indiferença, e estava obviamente funcionando pela forma que ela estava vacilando, mas por dentro ele estava lutando contra um monstro muito grande que fazia seu coração bater desconfortavelmente rápido e que fazia ser muito difícil de respirar.

Ele sorriu. "Às vezes, você fala demais, Lovegood." Ela fez um barulho estranho que parecia ser uma tentativa de resposta, e ele percebeu a maneira como a respiração dela estava ofegante e curta. Decidindo que permanecer assim por mais tempo poderia ser desastroso, ele piscou maliciosamente para ela antes de se virar e deixá-la sozinha.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo, e tentou ignorar a maneira como de repente sentia seus joelhos tremendo como gelatina.

* * *

¹: Pra quem não sabe, Valentine's Day é o equivalente ao dia dos namorados mas é comemorado no dia 14 de fevereiro, e não em junho como aqui no Brasil.. pelo que eu sei se chama assim em homenagem à um santo (pelo menos eu acho q seja santo, não sei se é canolizado) que quando tava vivo costumava distribuir rosas pros casais e falar umas coisas bem bonitas sobre amor e pregar isso pras pessoas, acho que ele era um padre mais não tenho muita certeza não, um vez uma profª minha no Frances me mandou fazer uma pesquisa sobre ele como trabalho mas isso foi a tanto tempo que não lembro mto legal os detalhes.

* * *

E caraaaaaaaaaaca gente, eu completemente sumi! Desculpas mesmo. É só que esse semestre ta sendo bizarro, eu já faço facul e meu semestre lá começou só dia 29 de março (*levanta os braços e agradece aos céus pela pilntragem no ENEM*) dae já viu, tentaram enfiar o equivalente de uns 4-5 meses de aula em 3, sendo que minha facul ta passando por uma reforma braba pq é pública e tava caindo aos pedaços, fora os profs faltando e indo pra congresso. Enfim, pra resumir a coisa toda: facul sinistra.

E é isso, sumi mas voltei. Cap novo fresquinho de tradução *-*

Valeu pra todos que tiveram paciência e mais uma vez, desculpas.


	18. I Hope You Dance

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Eighteen: I Hope You Dance

* * *

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Loving might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance.  
-Leann Womack, "I Hope You Dance"_

* * *

Luna deitou-se em sua cama naquela sexta-feira após Tom a deixar sozinha nas masmorras. _Merlim! Eu não vou conseguir agüentá-lo por mais nem um segundo. Sim, eu vou. Não, eu não vou não. Ele é horrível. Ele é cruel e frio e terrível. Eu não consigo agüentá-lo._

_Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez comigo, ele me fez pensar que ele ia me beijar novamente._ _Idiota! Eu sou uma idiota estúpida. Eu realmente acreditava que ele ia me beijar. E eu queria que ele me beijasse. Eu não entendo isso. Eu nem consigo agüenta-lo._

_Ele estava tão perto de mim. Tão perto. Ele cheira tão bem. Seus olhos me assustam, fazem eu me sentir como se fosse me perder neles. Eu queria estar em casa. Não. Eu não quero voltar. Sim, eu quero. Ah, eu detesto isso. Eu quero ir para casa. Eu não pertenço aqui. Eu não pertenço a esse tempo com Tom Riddle. Eu pertenço num que tem Harry, Neville, Gina e todos os outros._

_Cat estava certa. Ele pode ser bonito, mas é absolutamente podre por dentro. Todo podre. Eu consigo agüentá-lo. Ooh, eu espero que eu esteja certa. _

* * *

Tom estava deitado, era na sexta à noite após ter deixado Luna sozinha nas masmorras. _Ela é detestável. Eu não vou conseguir agüentá-la. Sim, eu vou. Não, eu não vou não. Ela é irritante. Ela é estúpida, intrometida e chata. Eu não consigo agüentá-la._

_Eu nem posso acreditar nisso. Ela realmente achou que eu ia beijá-la novamente. Garotinha tola. Arg! Eu sou um idiota estúpido, eu realmente queria beijá-la. Eu estou ficando louco, só pode. Eu não entendo isso. Eu não consigo agüentá-la._

_Ela estava tão perto de mim. Tão perto. Ela cheira tão bem. Seus olhos me assustam, parece que eu estou me afogando neles. Eu gostaria de nunca tê-la conhecido. Não, eu não desejo isso não. Estou feliz por conhecê-la. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem ela. Ela é tudo que tenho. Eu gostaria de nunca tê-la conhecido. Eu detesto isso. Eu não sou feito para isto. Eu não estou destinado a Luna Lovegood. Eu estou destinado a grandes coisas, coisas que nenhum mago jamais sonhou antes, não para Luna Lovegood._

_Malfoy estava certo. Eu deveria ter apenas a assustado, então eu me livraria dela. Eu não consigo agüentá-la. É bom eu estar certo mesmo. _

* * *

"Você se deu conta de que eu tenho estado por aqui a mais de cinco meses agora?" Luna perguntou enquanto enfiava a varinha atrás da orelha. Ela e Tom estavam no Hall após o café da manhã de sábado. Otelo estava com a cabeça para fora de seu bolso, espiando.

"Sim, fascinante", Tom respondeu secamente, recostando-se contra a parede.

Alheia ao seu tom, Luna continuou: "É apenas ... cinco meses é um tempo muito longo. E você sabe o que é esquisito? Eu nem tenho mais certeza se quero voltar."

Tom olhou para ela e notou que ela não estava realmente falando com ele, estava mais para ela mesma. Ela estava olhando fixamente para o nada, com as mãos na frente dela e ela estava se balançando lentamente para frente e para trás, dos calcanhares para as pontas dos pés. Ele não disse nada.

"Assim que eu cheguei aqui, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em voltar, mas agora ... oh, eu não sei. A vida é muito mais agradável aqui", disse ela vagamente.

"Como assim?"

"Oh, não há guerras."

"Que as guerras?"

Ela o ignorou. "Eu não preciso me preocupar com coisas sérias, tudo que eu tenho que se preocupar agora é com você." Ela riu para si mesma, e olhou para ele com olhos enormes. "É claro que em casa, tudo o que tinha que me preocupar era com você também! Não é estranho?" Ela não esperou por uma resposta, mas começou a se afastar.

Tom a alcançou. "O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Nada, Thomas."

Tom continuou a adulá-la para tentar obter mais informações dela, mas ou ela fosse a única pessoa capaz de resistir a ele ou ela simplesmente não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, ela não acrescentou nada para sanar sua curiosidade. Tom decidiu desistir, por enquanto, mas guardou o assunto em sua mente, para mais tarde.

"Você quer ir para Hogsmeade hoje?", ela perguntou.

Ele bufou. "Agora você está me chamando para um encontro."

"Não, eu só estava perguntando."

"Bem, não, eu não quero ir para Hogsmeade hoje", respondeu ele.

Ela deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. O que você quer fazer?"

"O que faz você pensar que eu quero passar o dia com você?" ele replicou nela. Otelo assobiou para ele, como sempre fazia quando o tom de voz dele com Luna incomodava o amasso.

Ela olhou para ele curiosamente. "Quase ninguém além dos primeiro e segundoanistas vai estar no castelo. Então, a não ser que você queira ficar sozinho, então eu presumi que você passaria o dia comigo hoje."

Ele olhou para ela, mas ele sabia que ela estava certa. "Certo. O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu acabei de lhe perguntar isso," ela respondeu com naturalidade.

Revirando os olhos, ele refletiu. De repente, ele sorriu e disse: "Siga-me."

Luna gentilmente caminhou ao lado dele, subindo vários lances de escada até que eles chegaram ao sétimo andar do castelo. Tom parou de andar na frente de um retrato de Barnabás, o tolo.

"Esso sempre foi um dos meus retratos favoritos," Luna comentou, observando um troll tentar dar uma pirueta.

"Certo. Bem, vê este trecho da parede?" Tom perguntou, apontando para a parede oposta do retrato.

"Ooh, sim, Tom, boa idéia." Luna pensou cuidadosamente por um momento, e andou para frente e para trás três vezes. Uma porta apareceu, e Luna agarrou Tom pela mão e o levou com ela.

"Como é que você sabe ...?" Tom gaguejou.

"Eu já estive aqui antes", respondeu ela simplesmente. De repente, ela gritou com alegria e correu para um balanço que estava no meio da sala. Olhando ao redor da sala, Tom viu o resto era branco e vazio, e o chão estava coberto de relva macia.

Ela colocou Otelo cuidadosamente no chão e jogou uma bolinha com um sino para ele. Ela rolou pelo chão, e Otelo correu pela grama atrás dela. Luna, em seguida, sentou-se em um dos balanços.

"Era isso é o que você queria?" Tom disse ceticamente. "Um balanço e mais nada?"

Luna acenou feliz e começou a balançar. Logo, ela estava voando pelo ar, subindo, subindo, e depois voltando. Ela ria enquanto seus longos cabelos voavam sobre seu rosto. Ela deixou o balanço até perder impulso até que estava quase parado. "Vem se balançar comigo, Tom", ela disse.

Tom, que ainda estava na entrada da porta, bufou. "Não, eu acho que eu passo."

"Ok, você quem sabe". Ela encolheu os ombros e começou a balançar novamente, mas não tão alto quanto antes. "Você ainda está pensando em matar seu pai, Tom?"

"Porra, eu achei que você ia finalmente deixar isso para lá."

"Por que eu iria deixar para lá? É importante", ela respondeu.

"Lovegood, porque é isso seria importante para você? Você nunca conheceu meu pai. Não há nenhuma razão para que importe para você", disse ele.

"É importante para mim porque eu odiaria se você continuasse no caminho que você começou a trilhar. Não é tarde demais para mudar esse caminho."

Ele olhou-a desconfiada. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela tirou uma das mãos das correntes do balanço e passou pelos cabelos para tirá-los do rosto e olhou para ele. "Eu sei que esse não seria o seu primeiro assassinato, Tom".

Ele cruzou rapidamente o quarto e, agarrando as correntes do balanço, a forçou a parar. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" ele assobiou.

"Quer dizer que eu sei sobre a Câmara Secreta. Eu sei que foi você." Ela olhou para ele com olhos grandes, e parecia completamente sem medo nenhum.

Ele inclinou-se mais perto dela, nunca tirando as mãos das correntes. "Suponho que o seu precioso Dumbledore lhe contou suas suspeitas, então? E que você acredita nele?"

"Dumbledore não me disse nada", ela respondeu.

"Então, como você sabe?" ele rosnou, sacudindo as correntes violentamente, fazendo com que Luna quase caísse do balanço e que Otelo viesse correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Por que isso importa? Eu não disse a ninguém. Além de você, é claro", ela disse, com o rosto inexpressivo.

Eles estavam quase nariz com nariz. "Se você sabe que eu já sou um assassino, qual a diferença se o sangue de mais outra pessoa estiver em minhas mãos?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Nunca seria apenas mais um, Tom".

Ele estava tremendo de fúria e terror. "É tarde demais para mudar. Já é tarde de mais a muito tempo."

"Não, não é", insistiu.

"Como você poderia saber? Como diabos você sabe?" ele gritou.

Ela soltou as correntes e levantou as mãos, segurando o rosto dele nelas, ela disse, "Eu sei porque eu te amo".

Tom congelou. "O quê?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Você me ouviu."

Sua mente parecia que estava rodopiando. "Como você poderia me amar?" ele gaguejou.

"Eu não sei", ela disse honestamente.

Eles olharam um para o outro pelo que pareceu para Tom como uma eternidade. _Eu não a amo. Eu não a amo. Não mesmo. Merda!_ Ele olhou em seus olhos, e viu o que o aterrorizava. Seus olhos estavam derramando amor. Ninguém jamais olhou para ele dessa forma. Foi horrível. Horrível.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Não diga isso."

"Mas se você sabe quando eu estou mentindo, Tom, de que adiantaria?", ela perguntou.

O rosto dele estava contorcido, tentando encontrar uma expressão exata para mostrar todas as suas emoções.

Ela estava levando o rosto dele para baixo, em direção ao dela. Sua mente estava lhe dizendo que ele não deveria deixá-la, mas seu corpo parecia incapaz de seguir completamente as instruções.

Por apenas um brevíssimo momento, Luna pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

"Você não tem que me amar, Tom. Só saiba que eu te amo". Ela se levantou do balanço. Moveu-se como se fosse passar por ele, mas ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e a forçou a olhar para ele novamente. Ele mais uma vez viu que o amor terrível nos olhos dela.

"Não me ame. Apenas não faça isso", insistiu.

Ela parecia incrivelmente sombria. "Honestamente, Thomas, se eu pudesse mudar isso, eu mudaria. Eu não quero te amar." Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Então não me ame!" ele gritou e sacudiu-a pelos ombros.

"Eu não posso fazer nada!" ela disse, algumas lágrimas vazaram e escorriam por seu rosto.

"Eu não sou feito para isso. Eu não sou."

"E eu não posso ficar com você!" ela disse, batendo o pé e chorando livremente.

O coração de Tom doeu ao vê-la chorando_. Ela está chorando por minha causa. Eu não a amo. Merda!_

Ele tirou as mãos das dela rapidamente como se tivessem queimando e recuou.

"Não, não me deixe", disse ela, estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele parou de se mover, e Luna tomou isso como um convite. Ela voou para ele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele permaneceu rígido por um momento, entretanto – _Merda. Eu a amo._

Ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela e passou os braços em torno dela desajeitadamente. Ele não sabia como fazer isso, mas foi incentivado quando ela segurou-o ainda mais apertado. Ele estava infinitamente satisfeito consigo mesmo quando ela murmurou, "Eu te amo. Eu te amo".

De repente, os dois se separaram, balbuciando: "Eu não posso fazer isso", e Luna, acrescentou: "Não com você."

Eles olharam um para o outro. Luna se moveu primeiro o abraçando novamente. Quanto tempo eles ficaram assim, eles não sabiam. Otelo se enrolou em torno das pernas deles, ronronando descontroladamente, como se soubesse que isto aconteceria desde o início.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Luna abriu seus olhos apenas para se encontrar deitada na grama ao lado de Tom. Otelo tinha se espremido entre eles, apenas para lembrá-los que ele era muito importante. Ela não sabia quando eles tinham adormecido, ou mesmo quando eles tinham deitado, mas ela balançou suavemente Tom para acordá-lo. Seus olhos se abriram, e ele olhou para ela, sua expressão ilegível.

Sem falar nada, que eles dois se levantaram e deixaram a Sala Precisa. Eles foram para os terrenos e sentaram-se na escada. Era final da tarde, o crepúsculo chegava. Por alguns minutos eles ficaram em silêncio, observando os alunos retornarem de Hogsmeade. Tom olhou para o céu e viu as nuvens formando uma furiosa tempestade. "Parece que vai chover", comentou. _Que diabos? Eu não falo sobre o tempo_. Ele fez uma careta.

E de fato, alguns minutos mais tarde, grandes gotas gordas de água começaram a cair. Várias das garotas que voltavam gritaram e correram para o castelo. Luna, por outro lado, se levantou e saiu para a grama quando a chuva começou a cair com mais intensidade. Ela abriu os braços e virou o rosto para o céu, fechando os olhos, deixando que as gotas de água correrem por seu rosto, enquanto as outras pessoas corriam, passado por ela para se abrigarem dentro da escola.

Tom a observou de debaixo do beiral acima das portas, seguro da chuva. Ela começou a girar lentamente, mas depois de alguns instantes, ela começou a dançar sem música nenhuma, e alheia aos olhares que ela estava causando aos outros estudantes a darem a ela.

Seu rosto era uma expressão de pura alegria, mas ela parou de dançar por um instante. Ela andou até Tom e o puxou e o fez ficar de pés, antes que ele pudesse protestar.

"O que você está fazendo, Luna?" ele resmungou.

"Dance comigo". Ela tinha as mãos nas dele e estava tentando puxá-lo para fora, para a chuva.

"Não", respondeu ele, e puxou as mãos para longe das dela. "Por que eu iria querer ficar encharcado?"

"Você não ama a chuva?" perguntou ela, sem se intimidar.

"Não."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Tom. Dance". Ela levou as mãos nas dele mais uma vez e o levou para fora. Firmemente ela colocado uma das mãos dele na cintura dela e pegou a outra na sua, e começou a valsar.

Tom tentou resistir no início, mas depois de olhar em seus olhos, vendo o amor terrível que ele tinha visto antes, ele cedeu e dançou na chuva com ela.

* * *

Essa é a coisa menos voldie do mundo ou o que? Sério, tem umas coisas tão completamente fofas que só a luna conseguiria convencer que puts, fofo total!


	19. Valentine's Day

**Into Your Gravity  
**Chapter Nineteen: Valentine's Day

* * *

_"Dignity and love do not blend well, nor do they continue long together."  
_Ovid

* * *

"Eu estive pensando sobre o que você disse". Eles estavam na aula de Poções, então Tom estava falando com Luna por cima do caldeirão. Como era Dia dos Namorados, o Professor Slughorn tinha decidido entrar no espírito das coisas e mandou a turma fazer a poção Amortência.

"Sério?" Luna disse educadamente.

"Sim. Você disse que de onde você veio estava em guerra. Você estava falando sobre a guerra trouxa?"

"Não", respondeu ela.

Tom estreitou os olhos para ela. "Bem, então o que você estava falando? Não tem nenhuma guerra bruxa acontecendo."

"Ah. Eu ... sim, eu quis dizer guerra trouxa, Thomas," ela disse, sem tirar os olhos da página do livro que tinha a receita da poção.

"Você não quis não. Para quem não gosta de desonestidade, você mente um bocado, Luna" retrucou ele, despejando uma colherada de olhos besouro na poção.

Luna olhou para ele. "Você não gostaria da verdade se contasse pra você."

"Você nunca nem tentou então não tem como você saber", ele respondeu de mau humor.

Um leve sorriso cruzou os lábios de Luna. "Você está fazendo beicinho."

"Eu não estou não!"

"Mas você está sim", disse ela, pegando um casco de cabra e começa a moer até virar pó.

Tom ficou em silêncio por um momento, observando Luna lutar para moer o casco. Ele achou graça de como ela colocava todo seu peso contra o casto para esmagá-lo e não contecer nada. Finalmente, ela olhou para ele. "Eu suponho que você não queira ajudar?"

Ele deu um risinho, mas pegou o casco dela e rapidamente o moeu. Ele despejou o pó fino no caldeirão e a poção mudou rapidamente para intenso tom de rosa berrante, o que fez Tom fazer uma careta.

"Hum, Tom, não deveria ter ficado com um brilho madre-pérola?" Luna perguntou, mexendo a poção interrogativamente com uma concha.

"Sim, então o que você fez?"

Luna levantou as sobrancelhas. "Como você tem tanta certeza de que fui eu? Pode ter sido algo que você fez."

"Eu costumo fazer minhas poções perfeitamente, Lovegood. Então só pode ter sido você. De qualquer forma, é tarde demais para consertá-la agora, nós apenas vamos ter que ficar com uma nota baixa".

Logo em seguida o professor Slughorn dobrou-se sobre o caldeirão deles. Normalmente ele só olhava dentro para se certificar de que a poção deles estava perfeita como sempre. Ele fez o mesmo nesse dia, só que a cor da poção fez com que ele olhasse novamente. "Er, Sr. Riddle e Miss Lovegood ... o que aconteceu com a poção de vocês? ele gaguejou.

"Eu não sei, senhor", disse Tom sinceramente.

Slughorn apareceu para se recuperar e ele limpou a garganta antes de dizer: "Ah, sim. Quem foi quem colocou os ovos de Ashwinder?"

Tom deu um tapa na testa. "Era para _eu_ colocar os ovos, professor. Eu esqueci."

"Tom? Oh, bem. Sim, hmm, esse é o problema da poção."

"Foi minha culpa?" Tom disse, ainda, incrédulo.

"Er, sim, parece que sim. Basta adicionar os ovos agora, a poção vai ficar boa, mas não tão poderoso. Então coloque um pouco em um frasco e traga para a minha mesa". De repente, os olhos de Slughorn brilharam em entendimento e um sorriso esboçou-se em seu rosto. "Não se preocupe, meu caro rapaz, pequenos erros como esse são comuns em jovens quando eles têm outras coisas em mente." Slughorn piscou incisivamente para Luna antes de ir ver o próximo par de alunos.

Tom evitou contato visual com Luna enquanto ele corrigia a poção e levava a amostra para Slughorn. A campainha tocou, sinalizando que a aula acabara e Tom saiu da sala de aula com Luna ao seu lado e muito mal humorado.

"Eu espero que você não fique nesse humor azedo o resto do dia", disse Luna enquanto andava ao lado dele.

Tom fez um barulho de grunhidos.

"Que cheiro a poção tinha para você, Tom?" ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele rosnou.

"Bem, Amortencia tem um cheiro diferente para cada um, dependendo do que os atraí", ela disse.

Ele revirou os olhos. "E como era o cheiro pra você, Lovegood?"

"Ooh, para mim cheirava a framboesas, árvores de Natal, e ..." A voz dela sumiu.

"E a quê?"

Ela sorriu tristemente. "E como você cheira quando você está realmente perto de mim."

O coração de Tom deu um salto gigante, mas ele não deixou transparecer em seu exterior. "Interessante", disse ele.

Ela deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, como cheirava pra você?"

"Eu não senti cheiro nenhum", ele disse a ela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Sério?"

"Sim Lovegood. Realmente."

"Oh," ela disse, e ele viu a mudança no rosto dela. "Bem, eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca por um tempo para fazer alguns deveres de casa. Vejo você no jantar." Sem esperar por resposta ela saiu em disparada em direção a biblioteca.

Tom a viu ir embora. E quando ela ficou completmente fora de vista, ele fez o seu caminho para a salão comunal de Slytherin. Ele ignorou os alunos que o cumprimentou e foi direto para seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si para que nenhum dos outros rapazes pusessem interrompê-lo.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão e olhou debaixo da cama, lá ele guardava seu diário, diversos livros enormes sobre artes das trevas, e um pacote muito pequeno. Foi a última coisa que ele tirou de debaixo da cama.

Sentado em sua cama, ele abriu a caixa.

* * *

Luna se sentou em uma mesa da biblioteca, mas ela não estava fazendo seus trabalhos, ela estava rabiscando em um pedaço de pergaminho que deveria ser seu ensaio de feitiços. Depois de um tempo rabiscando, ela finalmente suspirou profundamente e decidiu guarar suas coisas em seu dormitório para depois ir jantar.

Ela reuniu suas coisas, pendurou a mochila no ombro e fez seu caminho até a torre Ravenclaw. Ela havia guardao tudo e já ia saindo quando ela esbarrou com Cat e Tristy.

"Oi Luna," Tristy disse, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

Cat franziu a testa um pouco e disse, "Hey".

Luna sorriu calorosamente. "Como vocês estão? Eu não tenho falado muito com vocês ultimamente."

"Sim, nós notamos," Cat respondeu secamente. Ela olhou criticamente para Luna por mais um instante antes de suspirar e dizer: "Olha, Luna, nós sentimos sua falta. Você nunca tá por perto. Nós a vemos na aula e tudo, mas você realmente não fala mais conosco. É como ... é como se você estivesse tão envolvida com Tom que você não tem mais tempo para nós ".

"Oh!" Luna sentiu seus olhos se arregalam. "Eu sinto muito, eu nem percebi! - Sinto muito!"

Cat sorriu tristemente e Tristy apertou rapidamente a mão de Luna. "Está tudo bem, Luna," Tristy disse. "A gente só sente sua falta.

"Eu realmente não imaginei que vocês iriam sentir minha falta. Eu nem percebi que eu estava fazendo isso! Me desculpem," Luna gaguejou.

"Está tudo bem, só não faça mais isso" Cat disse, finalmente sorrindo.

Luna balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Oh, sim. Absolutamente."

Tristy riu. "Vamos sair para jantar?"

As meninas dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal. Durante o jantar, falaram com entusiasmo como se elas não se vissem há anos e Luna nem percebeu que Tom não estava no jantar.

Luna, Tristy, e Cat estavam saindo do Salão Principal, quando Luna avistou Tom em um canto do hall de entrada. Ela sinalizou para suas amigas, que reviraram os olhos, mas sorriram, e ela foi até ele.

"Olá, Tom", disse ela. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem." Tom parecia nervoso e irritado. Ou melhor, Luna pensamento, _mais irritado do que normalmente_.

"Você conseguiu alguma coisa para comer?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Eu não tava com vontade", respondeu ele.

Luna percebeu que sua mão estava em seu bolso e ele parecia estar pegando alguma coisa de dentro. "Qual é o problema, Tom?"

"O quê? Nada. Problema nenhum", ele retrucou.

"Oh. Tudo bem, então", disse ela. "Bem, eu estou indo para ir para a cama então, se não tem nada de errado." Ela se virou e começou a caminhar.

"Não!"

Ela se virou para trás.

"Não", ele murmurou. "Eu tenho uma coisa para você."

Luna levantou as sobrancelhas. "Um presente?"

"Sim, um presente", vociferou.

"É como o último presente que você me deu? Porque não era realmente um presente e foi você mesmo que me disse", disse ela, rindo, lembrando da kneazle que estava enrolado em sua cama em seu dormitório.

Ele fez uma careta. "Não, dessa vez é um presente de verdade. Eu comprei a um tempo -pensando em você". Quano ele disse isso, ele tinha um olhar como se tivesse acabado provear algo azedo.

Luna sorriu. "Bem, o que é então?"

Tom arrastou os pés, fazendo Luna a rir. "Do que você está rindo?"

"Nada. Qual é o meu presente?" Luna persistiu.

"Não é um nada de mais, é apenas algo que eu quero que vocês tenha", disse ele, pegando o que quer que ele estava brincando de dentro do bolso. Estava coberto pelo punho fechado dele, então ela não podia ver o que era.

"Ah, Tom, me mostra logo!" disse ela, impaciente.

Ele hesitou por um instante antes de dar o presente, leia-se antes de o empurrar nas mãos dela, e murmurando algo que soava suspeitamente com "Feliz dia dos namorados, Lovegood."

Nas mãos dela estava uma corrente de ouro, muito parecida com a que a tinha posto em toda essa confusão. No final da corrente tinha uma pedra oval quebrilhava uma tonalidade vermelho brilhante e que era quente. Luna sentiu seu queixo cair quando ela olhou para ele.

"Ela vai ter esse brilho vermelho sempre que nós dois estuvermos pensando um no outro. Mas não funciona se só você estiver apenas pensando em mim, ou -. Ou ao contrário", ela vagamente o ouviu dizer. "Não é nada de mais, só um colar normal, mas eu o encantei."

Luna desviou os olhos do colar e olhou para Tom, ela observou como seus cabelos normalmente pretos super arrumados estavam despenteados, como se ele tivesse passado os dedos por eles várias vezes, e ela observou como seu rosto estava firme, mas seus olhos estavam totalmente entregavam seus sentimentos. Ela sorriu. "Esse é seu jeito de dizer que me ama sem realmente dizer?"

O rosto de Tom se contraiu de forma estranha, e ele disse: "Eu lhe disse que não era nada de mais."

O sorriso de Luna aumentou. "Você não dá presentes para ninguém, Tom. Não adianta dizer que não é nada de mais porque é sim."

"Não é não. Eu simplesmente achei que você poderia apreciar o cordão, então eu decidi dar para você."

"No Dia dos Namorados?" ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo. "Oh, Tom, se eu não soubesse eu diria que você tem um gosta um tantinho de mim!"

"Você é completamente maluca então", retrucou ele, olhando para ela por cimado nariz.

"Você me ama, não é, Tom? Você me ama!" ela insistiu, começando a dançar em seus pés um pouco.

Ele se virou para ir embora, dizendo: "Uma grande dor de cabeça, isso que você é."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Oh, Thomas, pare com isso. Você tem que pelo menos me ajudar a colocá-lo."

Ele se virou para ela. "Certo. Você já parou de ser uma maluca?" ele rosnou.

"Nunca", ela riu e segurou o colar para ele.

Ele o puxou da mão dela com raiva. Ela virou as costas para ele e moveu o monte de cabelo do caminho. Ele colocou o colar em volta do pescoço dela e girou o feixo. Ele a sentiu tremer quando ele tocou a pele sensível na parte de trás do pescoço dela. Aproximou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura dela, a fazendo ficar tensa, pôs o rosto perto de seu pescoço, inalou profundamente, respirando o cheiro dela e gentilmente a beijou no pescoço. "É a isso que a minha poção Amortencia cheira".

* * *

**N/T: **Ok, to a meses sem atualizar a fic e provavelmente todo mundo que lia chutou o balde, desistiu de mim e foi ler o original.. eu sei que se fosse eu lendo, eu teria feito exatamente isso.

Mas eu realmente tenho uma desculpa excelente pro meu sumiço =) .. esse foi o meu 7º período de Direito na UFRJ e acreditem se puderem: esse é o semestre mais difícil do curso inteiro! To mundo que eu conheço já tinha me avisado, mas só acreditei agora que terminou esse inferno.


End file.
